And When the Dawn Begins
by Rufus
Summary: A Fifth year fic, starring Harry and co - sorry, now finished, but a sequel is already started! There are actually thirteen chapters - no matter what it says below. Sorry for the repost, but I discovered half a chapter was missing!
1. Chapter One - A Fresh Start

And When The Dawn Begins

Chapter One - A Change of Pace

Harry Potter rolled over in bed and looked at the clock on the wall. He sighed, frustrated with the clock as it glared back 2:00AM back at him, instead of the friendly note of "Go back to sleep" or "too early" he got at Hogwarts. Harry, was, as he ever was at 4 Privet Drive, in his bedroom although the time made it a bit more normal than it would usually be. 

He stared at the wall opposite, and glanced at the writing on the skirting board: 

Harry Potter 1992. 

He vaguely remembered writing that short message to any future visitors, when he was first forced into the small bedroom he now resided in, when he discovered magic. He also remembered the way in which Dudley Dursley his cousin, who bore a startling resemblance to a whale in weight and a pig in appearance had rushed off to copy him. Dudley, as ever, had to out do Harry, and so had made sure the date on his message was earlier than Harry's. 

Harry didn't bother to point out that Dudley wasn't even born in 1978. 

He looked back at the clock, and lamented the fact that he couldn't get to sleep when it read 2:01AM. Turning onto his back, Harry closed his eyes and started counting sheep. To be perfectly honest with himself, Harry believed that the fluffy white things could get him to sleep, just about as much as he believed most of Professor Trelawney's predictions. However, at this point, he was willing to try just about anything. 

"One, two, thre.zzzzzzzzzz" 

He fell asleep, and began the same dream which had deprived him of sleep for the past two weeks, and was the reason he was reluctant to try to sleep at all. 

Harry stood in a dark space, and found it impossible to pin-point any particular object. 

A Green Flash. 

__

A Loud Thump. 

__

Cedric. 

The scene started to speed up, and the events flashed before Harry's eyes in a matter of seconds. 

__

The glint of a blade. 

__

The screams of pain. 

__

The smell of a caldron. 

__

The feeling of terror. 

__

Voldemort. 

__

The shadows. 

The visions stopped. 

Harry was lying face down on the Quidditch pitch, clinging to Cedric's body, unwilling to let go, unwilling to accept the fact that he was dead. 

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he realised he had been dreaming. Again. Re-living the nightmares in the same way he had been since he left Hogwarts. 

He lay on his back, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes wishing for the thousandth time that he had simply taken the cup by himself. Voldemort hadn't wanted Cedric it was all Harry's fault. All his fault. 

Harry swung his legs out of his bed, determined not to sleep again, and walked over to Hedwig's cage. He reached out a hand, and started to stroke the only friend he had in this world, then taking a piece of paper, started to write to one of his many friends in what he considered the real world. 

** 

"Sirius! SIRIUS BLACK! PADFOOT! Er..SNUFFLES!" Remus Lupin snapped at his friend. 

"Oh to hell with it" he muttered, whapping Sirius over the head with his newspaper. 

"Will you please stop staring off into space, Sirius, and eat something, please you're quite thin enough at it is without starving yourself. 

Sirius finally looked up. 

"Sorry Moony, I'm just worried about Harry I haven't heard from him for a while.." 

Remus rolled his eyes. 

"Yesterday, Sirius, Yesterday he sent you an owl remember?" 

"Oh right perhaps I should send him another one then" Sirius replied, standing up. 

"Honestly, Sirius, give the boy a break at this rate Hedwig will be bald having sacrificed all her feathers so Harry can replace the ones he wore down, stopping you from starting the Spanish Inquisition." 

(A/n NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION sorryreally. Sorry..i'm afraid I'm a Monty Python 

Lover..i'll stop now.sorry) 

Remus grinned, but frowned when he saw his friend had his head in his hands. 

"I'm sorry, Remus. It's just thatwell..that it's my fault James died, James and Lily I persuaded them to change secret keepers, Remus if anything happened to Harry I don't know what I'd do." 

Sirius looked up, tears falling freely down his face. 

"Harry has nearly died five times Remus five 2 of which were my fault he has a habit of being pulled into the middle of everything. After what happened last year, I'm not sure how much I can protect him!" 

Remus looked sadly at his friend, and gently placed a comforting hand on his back. 

"Harry is a lot stronger than you or I give him credit for, ad he has plenty of people looking out for him.." Remus tried to rationalise. "Arabella Figg doesn't live far away and there's something about the Dursley's as well." 

"Remus," Sirius interrupted, "Dumbledore is the only one who knows what protection the Dursleys offer how can we be sure it works?" 

Remus frowned. " I trust Albus for one, Sirius, and I am willing to accept anything he say's as truth." 

The two friends sat in silence for a bit, picking at their food. 

"I know one thing though Remus," Sirius finally said, a determined look on his face. "As long as I live, no more Potters will die." 

** 

"I hate doing this" 

"Just hurry up and get the door open, Steve." 

"Why d we need to though?" said 'Steve'. 

"We need to find out whether they have any relatives to inform so we need an address book or something oh hurry up for goodness sake!" 

"Sorry, Helen," Steve said. "Right, there we are" 

"You take upstairs, and I'll check downstairs." 

Harry carefully looked around the door of his bedroom, to see who or what 'Steve' and 'Helen' were, as 'Steve' came upstairs. 

"A policeman" he thought to himself, stepping out. 

The man in front of him stopped short and stared. 

"Blimey" he said, and having regained his composure shouted "HELEN!" 

"What now Steve? Have you found someth-" 

She stopped talking abruptly and she, too, stared at Harry. 

"Excuse me young man, but, who are you?" she asked. 

Harry stared back. 

"Harry, Harry Potter and what are you doing in this house?" 

"Do you know a Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley?" Steve asked. 

"Yes, I'm their nephew well Dudley's cousin why?" 

The two police officers looked at each other, and led Harry downstairs. 

"I'm afraid, Harry, that your relatives have died." 

Harry didn't move. He turned the information over in his head, unsure what to make of it. He wasn't hysterically upset why would he be, but then he was sad they were his relatives no matter how badly they treated him. 

He looked up. 

"How?" 

The two officers looked fairly surprised at this question. 

"Er we're not entirely sure. To be perfectly honest, it looks like they were scared to death their eyes wide open. They were driving the car, and stopped slowly. Somebody got out to look and found them like that." 

Helen was glaring at Steve, obviously he had told too much to a child. 

Harry didn't notice. His insides had lurched as soon as he heard that information. He knew exactly what that description was. He heard a voice whispering in his head. 

"Three less protectees how many left now Potter?" 

Harry suddenly knew what had happened. Voldemort. 

"Do you want to see them Harry?" 

Harry shook his head. 

"Do you have any other relatives?" 

Harry thought about Aunt Marge and shook his head again. 

Steve and Helen looked at each other sadly, before slowly leading Harry to the car. 

"Do you have anything you want to bring with you?" 

Harry thought of Hedwig, but remembered that she was at Ron's. His next thought was of all his Hogwarts belongings. Then, he figured where her would be going. He wouldn't need them there nor would he be allowed them either. 

"We'll take you to St. Walburga's then." 

Harry sighed, recognising the name of the area's orphanage, and followed the two police officers. 

  


Disclaimer – I own nothing, JK Rowling owns everything.


	2. Chapter Two - Discovery

And When The Dawn Begins

Chapter Two - Discovery

Harry sat by the window, silent, moving only to turn a rubix cube in his hands, which the staff had given him to ' occupy his mind'. He stared blankly out at the setting sun, which, instead of the usual coral pinks and oranges, seemed to stain the sun blood red, making it feel like the skies were poking fun at him. 

He looked back at the cube in his hands, twisting it a few more times. 

"Damn cube," he shouted, releasing some of the built up anger, which had swelled up inside him ever since he realised why the Dursleys had been killed. 

"Now I remember why it was the only toy Dudley ever let me play with". 

Harry threw it across the room, completely unaware of the children around the room staring at him, and watched as it landed in the box on the other side of the room, which shut with a thud. Cringing, he realised that it was a result of magic, which the muggles had seen but none of the children seemed to think it anything out of the ordinary. Harry sighed. 

"It won't matter anyway" he thought to himself, "I can't get expelled I'll probably never get back to 

Hogwarts at all now. Never get back to my friends." 

He stopped himself, and thought again. 

"Yes. Yes, I will get back, someone will come and get me. Someone." 

With that, he returned to looking out of the window quiet, still and alone. 

** 

Ron Weasley sat with his family at the kitchen table, laughing, with Ginny, as Fred and George explained the latest of their inventions, which were being sold in a shop in Hogsmeade, whilst being careful not to talk within ear shot of their mother. 

"Arthur you're going to be late for your meeting with Albus at the school." Molly Weasley told her husband sternly. 

"Alright dear I'll just finish this article fascinating really, fascinating," Mr Weasley replied, hastily turning to a new article in his muggle newspaper. 

Fred and George continued talking animatedly. 

"And so anyway, we gave the liquorice to the customer," 

"And he gave some to his wife." 

"Soon, they were both rolling about," 

"Laughing so hard their heads could have fallen off." 

"Luck for them, 'last laugh liquorice' only lasts for about an hour," 

"So they just left the shop giggling like schoolgirls.." 

"That shop must be making a fortune, thanks to you two.." Ginny managed to say, whilst still laughing like a hyena. 

Ron wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Those things are selling like hotcakes" he said. 

"OOOhhhhhh hotcakes," Fred said, a glint in his eye. 

George grinned. 

"Sounds like a good idea." 

Great minds obviously think alike.. 

"WHAT are you two up to?" Mrs Weasley snapped. 

George's ears flushed a sure sign of Weasley guilt. 

"Nothing mum nothing, just" 

"LOOK Ron," Fred interrupted, happy for the diversion, "Isn't that Harry's owl Hedwig?" 

"It is God he must be really bored, I only just sent him a reply to his last letter he sad he wasn't sleeping much- probably sent it during the night." 

"Why isn't he sleeping?" Ginny asked, concerned. 

Ron frowned. "I don't know. He didn't say, but I think it's something to do with last year we never really found out what happened, he never spoke about it, must have been pretty bad though I've never seen Harry so miserable.." 

"Never mind that Ron," his mother interrupted, trying to lighten the mood. " Read out his letter." 

Ron gently removed the parchment from Hedwig's leg, and let her fly off. Except she didn't. She stayed, perched on the back o fan empty chair. Ron looked strangely at the owl, but shrugged and turned back to the letter, clearing his throat, and starting to read.. 

"Dear Harry, sorry to hear you've not been sleepin" 

Ron's reading grew gradually slower, and quieter, until he stopped, scanning the rest of the letter quickly to himself. 

"What it is it Ron?" Fred asked, 

"Why'd'ya stop?" George puzzled. 

"Because," Ron said, looking worried, " this isn't from Harry. It's to Harry. It's the letter I sent him yesterday." 

He looked back at Hedwig. 

"Why did you come back Hedwig?" he asked. 

The bird flapped it's wings in an irritated manner, hooting, but offered no decipherable answer. 

"I bet the Dursleys have just got him shut up again" Ginny said bitterly. 

"Stupid muggles" Ron muttered. 

"What did you say?" Arthur Weasley suddenly snapped, his eyes shooting towards his daughter. 

"I said," Ginny repeated, slightly irritated, "that the muggles have probably got him locked up." 

"Which muggles Ginny, quickly" Mr Weasley persisted, his tone urgent. 

"Vernon, Petunia.." Ron started, 

"and Dudley" the twins continued with matching evil grins. 

"The Dursleys Harry's relatives remember?" Ginny concluded, thinking her father was going slightly loopy. 

Ron watched as Mr Weasley stood up shakily looking at the newspaper in his hands. 

"I have to get to that meeting quickly.." 

"What is it Dad?" Ron asked, but it was too late. 

Arthur Weasley ran towards the fireplace, threw floo powder in, jumped in after it and snapped 'Hogsmeade', without replying to a single of his family's questions. 

** 

"Ah good morning, Sirius, Remus, glad to see you managed to arrive in one piece." 

"Thank you Albus, I think," Sirius laughed. 

"Is there anyone else left to come?" Remus asked, slightly irritated that they were late in arriving for which he entirely blamed his companion. 

"Yes," Snape replied curtly, as the three sat down, " Arthur Weasley, as ever, is last." 

"Come, Severus, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why he is yet to arrive" 

"Where's Arabella this morning Dumbledore?" a person sat at the far end of the extremely long tables asked. 

"She has been at her sister's all week she broke her leg, and will insist on healing herself the muggle way.." 

"And I'm sure we'd all love to hear about it," Snape said icily, "but since our resident muggle expert is yet to arrive we'll have to manage without.." 

"Severus," Remus frowned, "We're in no rush." 

"Maybe you should try spying on Voldemort," Snape replied calmly. "It would make you much more hasty in retreat from 'enemy' camps." 

The room fell silent. 

"Sorry, Severus, I forgot.." 

It was at this point that Arthur Weasley sprinted through the doors. 

"I think we have a problem." He panted, throwing a muggle newspaper onto the table. 

** 

David Granger flicked the paper open onto a new page and, taking a sip of coffee, started reading, vaguely aware as his daughter wandered downstairs, bleary eyed, and grabbed a glass filled with orange juice. Caroline Granger was stood by the oven, keeping an eye on the bacon, as it cooked slowly in the pan. 

"Oh dear," Mr Granger started, "poor Vernon." 

"Vernon who, David?" his wife questioned. 

"remember Caroline, Vernon Dursley from Smeltings Yes?" 

Hermione coughed into her Orange juice. 

"you went to school with Vernon Dursley?" she laughed. 

"Yes didn't keep in contact though to tell the truth, I couldn't stand the man." 

"Doesn't surprise me much" Hermione muttered, remembering some of Harry's stories. 

"Anyway, poor man's dead whole family killed the day before last. 

Hermione gave a small scream and dropped her orange juice, unaware as the glass smashed on the floor. She started shaking, and sank down into a chair slowly. 

"Who, Dadexactly w-who died?" 

"Herm are you alright honey?" Mrs Granger asked tentatively, but received no reply. 

Mr Granger looked back down at his paper, slightly puzzled. 

"Well all of them Vernon, his wife, and his kid some freakish car accident why - do you know them?" 

"Are you sure it's just them Dad no-one else?" Hermione cried, relief flooding through her. 

"Certain why?" 

Hermione's head sank into her hands, and she took deep breaths, calming herself. 

"Harry" she said slowly. "They're Harry's relatives the ones he stays with." 

Caroline Granger gasped. "Oh that poor boy no wonder you were worried" 

"What relation?" Mr Granger interrupted. 

"He's their nephew why, does it say something? She said quickly, wiping her eyes and snatching the paper from her father in a rush, quite different from her usual calm mannerisms, silencing her parents. 

She read through it quickly, and stopped at one point. 

The Dursley's nephew, who resided in their household, was later found at home, and has been placed in the local orphanage, St Walburga's 

"Oh God he'll be stuck in their forever we'll never see him gain, Hogwarts what if he can't come back I wonder if Ron knows? Oh poor Harry first his parents now this.." Hermione said all of this very quickly, only stopping for air at the end. 

Caroline Granger read over he daughter's shoulder. 

"Calm down darling," she said, "We can go and visit him it's not too far I think.." 

"Oh mum, really? Thank you" 

** 

Albus Dumbledore set down the paper with a sigh. 

"What is it Albus? What's wrong?" Remus questioned. 

"It's Harry," Arthur Weasley said slowly, glancing at Sirius. 

"Oh no what's happened tell me NOW!" Sirius stood up and purposefully walked to the end of the table where Dumbledore was sat. 

"He's in an orphanage, Sirius" the headmaster said sadly. 

"But who what how why?" Sirius stuttered shakily, "WHY did I let you send him back there Albus? I should have brought him home with me you promised the Dursleys would offer protection you prom" 

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I didn't count on Voldemort killing the Dursleys." Dumbledore replied, somewhat sharply. 

"V-Voldemort but how can you be certain?" Remus asked, worried. 

"Read the article, Remus, it all makes sense." 

"But we can get him out right?" 

The whole room looked up to see who had spoken. They were extremely surprised to see Severus Snape, a genuinely concerned look on his face, which made a lot of people slightly scared themselves. 

"Of course we will," Sirius replied, looking at Albus, a frown forming on his face as the headmaster remained silent. "Won't we Albus.?" 

Dumbledore looked up sadly. 

"It's a muggle orphanage, Sirius unless one of you has a paying muggle job, we have very little chance of even being allowed to visit him. 

Silence. You could have heard a pin drop except nobody was listening, the were all to busy having exactly the same thoughts. 

"But Voldemort, Albus how can we protect Harry whilst he's in there?" Remus asked, in a barely audible whisper. 

"We can't," Sirius replied, realising it for the first time. "He'll have to rely on his own protections.." 

  


Disclaimer – I own nothing, Jk Rowling owns everything


	3. Chapter Three - What?

And When The Dawn Begins

What?

2 days after arrival at the orphanage (just to clear up any thoughts about timing!)

"Hello, mister."

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked in the bright light, and strained to hear what had woken him in the first place.

"Hello."

He looked forward to the end of his bed and saw a small girl stood there, her eyes barely showing over the posts, which were there to stop him falling out. (Harry realised that he could take these off, but hadn't actually been bothered to yet.)

"I'm Elise, who are you?"

Harry remained silent for a minute, slightly startled by this small girl's open nature. He looked at her, and decided she was a maximum of 5 years old, with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Harry," he finally replied.

Elise held out a small hand shyly,

"Nice to meet you."

Harry grinned, and shook the small girls hand gently

"Nice to meet you too."

The small girl didn't move from her position at the end of the bed, and Harry decided to try going back to sleep. He lay back on the hard mattress and closed his eyes; slowly drifting back to the sleep he was previously woken from..

"How old are you?"

Harry snapped his eyes open, and jumped up as he looked directly into Elise's eyes.

"AaaaaahhhhhWHAT?" he asked, somewhat irritatedly.

"How old are you?" she repeated.

"I'm 15," he replied.

"Oh, that's old." Elise replied, tilting her head to look at Harry.

When she failed to come up with anything else to say, he lay back down again, returning to his task of catching some sleep.

"Can you read then?" 

Harry groaned, and answered, "YES" without even lifting his head.

"Oh. I can't. Neither can many of the others. We're all too young."

Harry definitely did not like the way this conversation was going.

"Would you read us a story?" Elise asked.

Harry sighed, and turned his eyes to see Elise pulling 'puppy eyes' at him.

"If I read you a story, then can I go to sleep?"

Elise squealed and ran off to pick a book, leaving Harry to sit himself up and put his glasses on. When he turned around, he saw 10 children sat round his bed with their legs crossed. He started and looked at Elise, who was yet again stood, at the end of his bed.

"When I said you, I meant..Oh never mind, what book is it?"

"The Princess and the Golden tower," she replied.

Harry sat at the end of the bed.

"Sit down then," he said, looking at Elise. "I didn't mean.." he tried to argue as she scrambled up on his bed and sat on his knee, "forget it.."

"Once upon a time there lived a princess.." he began.

"What was the princess' name?" Elise interrupted, looking up at Harry with a broad smile.

"It doesn't say a na." He started, "OhOnce upon a time there was a princess called Elise."

**

½ hour later..

"Then, the Prince said.."

"What was the prince's name?"

"Why are names so important?"

"Why not?"

"Fine." Harry looked down at the group of children, " Is there anybody whose name we haven't used yet..?"

**

Arabella Figg arrived at the meeting as everyone else was leaving, leg bound up in a heavy cast.

"What have I missed?" she asked, obviously discomforted by her ailment.

Sirius looked at Albus Dumbledore sadly and walked off to talk to Lupin, leaving the headmaster to explain the events that had passed. 

Arabella suddenly gave a small gasp and whispered something frantically, a frantic expression on her face. Dumbledore glanced over at the two friends, and seemed to think about something before walking over to them.

"Are you ready, Remus, Sirius?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Yep,"

"Sure,"

"Right, I'm lifting the anti apparation wards temporarily, when you want to come back, send a signal." Dumbledore waited impatiently. "Well? Off you go then.."

Dumbledore and Arabella Figg stood and watched as Remus Lupin waved his wand over Sirius and himself, and they disappeared. 

(A/N I didn't think Sirius would have a wand, having been in Azkaban if anybody knows otherwise..)

"Are you sure they are the best choice to send to collect Harry's things what if they're seen?" Arabella asked, concerned.

"They'll be fine, besides, they both need to do something while I consult Poppy.."

"You mean, what we were talking about before, you didn't give me an answer, but, you think there could be something in it?"

"I certainly do, Harry has followed in most of his fathers traits we can only assume this one will be the same."

"Shouldn't you have said something to Black and Lupin?" 

"I think they have enough to worry about, can you go and look up the Vagus syndrome, while I go up to the infirmary."

"Will Poppy have arrived yet?"

"Yes, I think so, the term starts in three days most people should have arrived by now"

**

"And so, Prince Eric placed Princess Elise on his trusty horse Fred, and they rode of into the sunset, and lived happily ever after.." Harry sighed and snapped the book shut.

"THE END" he said, to the children.

"No it isn't," one said, "it doesn't end there,"

"How would you know I thought you couldn't read?" Harry said with a frown,

"No, but I can see when a person stops reading half way through a book you just added the ending on!"

"PLEASE? I really want to go to sleep?!" Harry moaned.

"nope, all the way to the end."

Harry sighed and went back to reading the book.

"WELL, Harry, this is a sight, I wonder what Malfoy would say if he could see you now?"

Harry spun around quickly, and smiled broadly. He bent his head down and whispered something to Elise, who promptly got off his knee. He stood up and started walking towards his visitor, who ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck.

"I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life, Hermione." Harry said, which was the complete truth. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever see any of his friends again.

"I was so worried, Harry, when I heard what happened, I I'm sorry Harry, about the Dursleys about this, about.." 

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder, and grinned at the children staring at her.

"Some sort of study group then, Harry?" She asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Er something like that although, it is taking considerably longer than I was originally led to believe.."

Elise walked over to Hermione and pulled on her coat.

"He was reading us a story and you're interrupting what's your name?"

"Enough with the names!" cried Harry, spinning around in a circle, throwing his arms up in an exasperated gesture, and then noticing for the first time, that Hermione's mother was stood by the door.

"Oh Hello Mrs Granger," he said,

"Hello, Harry, I'm very sorry to hear about your family, but I thought you might like to see a friendly face, so"

"Thank you very, very much," Harry said, unable to stop smiling.

"He has friends," Elise interrupted, "He was reading them a story."

"I tell you want young lady," Mrs Granger said, "why don't I finish off this story for Harry, so he can have a rest, hey?"

Elise smiled, and led Hermione's mother to the bed, and handed her the book.

"Now where were you up to?"

Harry grinned as the children proceeded to tell Mrs Granger tat they had only just started reading the story, and that it would be best to start from the beginning.

He turned around to look at Hermione again, who was looking happy and sad at the same time. He led her over to a small set of plastic chairs and a table, laid with teacups. Hermione raised her eyebrows

"What's this? A tea party?" she giggled, "For me? You shouldn't have!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Unless you fancy drinking the air don't hold your breath."

Hermione seemed to calm down, and looked at Harry with sorrowful eyes.

"How are you then?" She asked, fairly timidly to say she had known him for 4 years.

"Fine" Harry replied, glancing down at his hands.

"No, you're not," Hermione said with a sigh, "stop pretending, Harry, I can tell, you know."

When Harry didn't reply, Hermione sighed again and looked around the room.

"Still, it doesn't seem too bad, and.." she smiled slyly, "you certainly seem to be getting on well with the locals"

"Scared of a little competition are we?" Harry laughed, his smile emerging from the previous sad look. 

Hermione blushed, but laughed. "Of course not, silly, it's nice, but that Elise certainly seems fond of you.."

The two continued talking for a very long time about silly things, laughing happily, allowing Harry to forget all of his previous troubles. It was only when Hermione mentioned Ron that Harry was snapped out of his happiness.

"Does Ron know?" he asked, tentatively.

"Know what?" Hermione said, gathering her breath from the last stream of conversation.

"Know that I'm here?" Harry replied, his spirits sinking even lower.

"Oh, right. I owled him before we came, if he didn't know before he does now." 

"Oh."

Hermione frowned, seemingly deep in thought.

"How are you getting to Hogwarts then, Harry?" she asked, apprehensive of the answer.

"I don't think I am," was the reply she received. Harry looked up as Hermione gasped.

"Well I can't see anyway of getting there they're hardly going to let me out of here to attend a wizard and witchcraft school, are they?"

Hermione sighed, trying very hard to think of a reply that could solve their problems, but instead she looked away from Harry's pained expression, trying to quell the tears appearing in her eyes.

"Hermione?" 

The aforementioned girl looked up to see her mother smiling sadly at her.

"We're going to have to go, dear."

Hermione nodded slowly and stood up. She looked at Harry, who was also standing, and then once again flung her arms around his neck, realising this might be the last time she saw him for a very long time. 

Harry clung Hermione tightly too him, clinging to the last part of the world he loved, before having to watch it walk out of the door. He glanced out of the window a little later, watching as a car pulled away from the orphanage, and the gates shut behind it, shutting Harry away from anyone he knew. He sighed and climbed back into his bed, which was not clear of small children. Or so he thought.

"Hi Harry." Elise said.

"Hiya" Harry said glumly.

"I'm sorry" the small girl said softly, patting Harry on the head like he was a pet.

"Thanks" he replied, pulling at one of the small girl's curls, before finally returning to sleep.

**

Privet Drive was quiet and still, the only thing that could be seen was a cat stalking along a wall, and a man walking his dog.

Remus grinned at what he was doing walking Sirius on a leash. He laughed as he thought what his friend would have to say if he could talk. As if in response, the large black dog growled in an annoyed manner if a dog can sound annoyed, or, perhaps Remus' werewolf instincts helped decipher the growl..

The two friends walked down the drive of number 4, stopping outside the door.

Remus Lupin looked around, and then, quietly pointed his wand at the door, forcing it to open. He stepped over the threshold, dragged Sirius in behind him, pulling a bit harder one the leash than was maybe necessary, and shut the door behind them. He turned around and instantly looked an angry, but amused Sirius Black.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you, Moony?" 

Remus sighed happily, "more than you will ever know"

Sirius frowned as his friend laughed, but then he returned to the task at hand.

"Where do you think they kept his things?" he asked.

"Not a clue," Remus replied, "I guess we start with his bedroom." 

"And that would be.?"

"Oh..right, well I guess we just try doors then/"

The two searched round the house, trying room after room, before finally coming across the closet which held all of Harry's Hogwarts things. 

"At last," Remus exclaimed, "is everything in his trunk, Sirius? SIRIUS?"

Remus Lupin looked down at his friend, to see that he was sat, sifting through the objects in the trunk, occasionally staring at a photograph, or flicking through a book. He grabbed the back of Sirius robes, and pulled him up, sitting down himself on top of the closed trunk. 

"We'll signal Albus now, Padfoot." He said, glancing up at Sirius. He frowned when he saw a grin spreading across Sirius' face. "What now?" he groaned, recognising the familiar 'idea grin' from their days at Hogwarts.

"Well," Sirius started, "we have the ability to apparate, and invisibility cloak, and a boy stuck in an Orphanage what to you think?"

Lupin grinned, " as ever, Sirius, an excellent idea, excellent.."

**

Minutes later, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black landed with a thud in the darkened Orphanage, wrapped under the invisibility cloak. 

"Lumos" Remus muttered, holding his wand out. 

Their eyes scanned the room, searching for Harry.

"Over there!" Sirius whispered excitedly.

They rushed over to the side of the bed and gently shook Harry to wake him up.

"HarryHarry"

Sirius frowned.

"James always was a heavy sleeper," he said, "this always worked though HARRY"

"Sirius be quiet, you'll wake everyone!"

"It worked though look!"

**

Harry sleepily rubbed his eyes, and reached for his glasses. He sat up, looking round to see what had woken him. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 12:05. Seeing nothing unusual around him, he shrugged, and then wondered why people repeatedly woke him up..

**

"Remus take off the cloak he can't see us!"

"But everyone else will!"

"REMUS we can't take him if he can't see us."

"OK but just so he can see your head we need to be able to put it back on quickly.."

Remus slipped the top of the cloak off them both, and watched as Harry's eyes widen in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, "A HEAD floating what-how"

"Harry, clam down it's just us Remus, and Sirius OK"

"WHAT WHO ARE YOU somebody help." Harry continued to scream.

Remus looked in bewilderment at Sirius, and walked towards Harry, who was cowering against the wall, having jumped out of bed.

"Sirius, he's going to wake everyone I'll have to put the body bind on him 'til he calms down!"

"What? You'll do no such thing!" Sirius exclaimed, but Remus had already muttered "Petrficus Totalus" in Harry's direction.

Sirius rushed over as Harry toppled to the floor, whose eyes showed pure terror before he closed them having fainted, whilst glaring at Remus for performing the spell. Lupin, however, patted his pocket to make sure the shrunken form of Harry's belongings were still there, and then sent a signal to Dumbledore. A few seconds later, he received the 'all-clear' and apparated the entire group to Hogwarts..

**

Albus Dumbledore was stood in his office, with Arabella Figg, waiting for the two to arrive back. He was startled, to say the least, when three forms arrived back instead of the expected two. 

"Harry! You shouldn't have just taken him, Remus, there will be panic at the orphanage now he's missing.." said Arabella

"I wasn't about to leave him there while I could get him," Sirius said angrily. 

Dumbledore frowned as Harry remained with his eyes shut, leaning against Sirius.

"Er what.."?"

"He fainted," Lupin said in a puzzled tone, "after I froze him to stop him screaming."

Arabella and Dumbledore exchanged an alarmed glance. The headmaster created a bed on the floor, and told them to lie Harry down, and remove the curse, before asking what exactly happened.

"Well, we got into the house no problem, just like you said."

**

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He had been having the strangest dream something woke him up, and then there were heads in mid air, and then he went all stiff, and then nothing. He shook his head slightly, laughing at this own stupidity. He sat up in bed, and glanced around the orphanage, except..this wasn't the orphanage, this was a strange, much smaller room..

"Ah, Harry, you're awake I see."

Harry spun around to see a pleasant looking old man sat behind a table, near to a fairly strict looking woman. He stood up quickly, and then blushed, noticing he was still in his Pyjamas. He walked towards the man, shakily holding out a hand to the stranger, who strangely enough, seemed to know his name.

"Hi! I'm Harry Potter who are you?"

Disclaimer – I won nothing, JK Rowling owns all.


	4. Chapter Four - How?

And When The Dawn Begins

How?

Harry sat, swinging his legs on the chair outside what appeared to be a headmasters office, although he was damned if he knew what the master was the head of. He was listening carefully to what seemed to be a discussion about himself, which was currently underway in the room he had just left. He was a bit mystified as to what was going on. The people in the room were obviously from some foreign culture - they had been mortified when he had politely inquired as to their names, and when he repeated the question, one of them had fainted! 

Harry shook his head and turned his thoughts back to the office.

**

"There is a simple explanation for all of this, Sirius," Albus Dumbledore said, watching somewhat exasperatedly as Remus Lupin fanned a magazine over the still un-conscious Arabella Figg.

"SIMPLE EXPLANATION! He has no clue as to who he is for God's sake" 

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHO I AM THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Harry shouted through the door.

Sirius glanced down at Remus who looked slightly startled at Harry's sudden, abrupt outburst, but was drawn from his thought by the sound of Arabella waking up.

"I had the weirdest dream" she said in a faraway voice, "Harry Potter had completely lost his memory and, and Oh God," Arabella looked around at the sombre faces and sighed. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"No, unfortunately, like his father," Albus explained "Harry appears to suffer from the Vagus syndrome."

"The what?" Sirius asked with an extremely blank face.

"I always said Magical Ailments should have been part of the required classes." Arabella trailed off.

"Anyway," Dumbledore said, giving her a slightly stern look at the criticism of his school, "The Vagus syndrome is a very rare occurrence in wizards, but unfortunately James had it, and so it was passed to Harry. It is a special gene which means a wizard can never be more than 5 miles away from his wand at any one time."

"Wait 5 miles? Who thinks up these things" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Honestly Padfoot, only you would question biological science it just works like that! OK?"

"Fine, fine..continue"

"Right, well, according to medical journals, if the subject is removed from his/her wand over a longer distance than stated, then they gradually lose all memory of magic

"But that doesn't explain why he doesn't remember us!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes, it does, Sirius," Remus said, the truth dawning on him 

(A/n yes I finally have a reason for my title yeeaahh.continuing..) 

"If he doesn't remember magic, why would he remember the people who he met because of it?"

"Not strictly true, Remus" Dumbledore said with a slight smile, "It only wipes out magical people, not muggle borns - because of their heritage they can be remembered - otherwise he would have remembered Arabella, whom he knew about before magic.."

**

Harry, still listening at the door, was now extremely confused, and was beginning to firmly believe that the people in that room were not from another culture, but completely insane.

He gave up completely on the conversation, no longer understanding anything in it apart from 'Harry', and stood, starting to slowly wander down the halls, with the somewhat eerie feeling that he was being watched. He turned corner after corner, going through empty hall after empty hall. He passed some very large pictures along the way, and stood to look at a few of them. He was looking at one in particular, when he swore he saw the woman in it blink. He looked again, but then decided that this place was obviously having an effect on him, and he too was going slightly mad. 

He turned yet another corner and began walking down it.

"POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Harry span around quickly upon hearing his name, and stared at the man stood in front of him, in stunned silence.

"I repeat, Potter, what do you think you are doing at school so early?"

"School?" 

Snape glared at Harry.

"Is this some kind of joke, Potter?"

The Professor slowly removed his wand and pointed it at Harry, trying to think about what kind of spell the teaching board would let him get away with. Harry stared, gob-smacked at the piece of wood pointed at him. He slowly started to back away, and then turned and ran before the stranger had a chance to react.

Snape stood dumbfounded for a little bit, having never seen Potter look so terrified in his life - he had always stood up to him in class. He slowly started to follow Harry down the corridor, still shaking his head in bewilderment.

**

Harry ran as fast as he could, and finally hid behind a large suit of armour? He panted, trying desperately to catch his breath before he had to run again. He sank to the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Trouble, young Potter?" 

Harry looked at where the voice was coming from, and immediately jumped to his feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that, he sprinted down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Now really, what kind of a hello is that?" Nick thought to himself.

**

Harry kept running in terror, his hands out in front of him, his head constantly looking behind for further danger.

"Oof, Potter do watch where you're going!"

Harry didn't even glance up, but screamed "A GHOST !! A GHOST !! RUN - RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" And he did just that. 

Minerva McGonagall stood for a moment in shock, and then turned around to check what she had just seen. Seeing a boy with messy hair fleeing down the corridor, she turned back around to find a slightly dis-heartened Nearly-headless-Nick, followed by a seething Snape.

"Where is he Minerva? He ran away when I was talking to him, I wasn't really going to cast a spell on him!"

McGonagall seriously doubted the truth of this statement, but looked at Nick for an explanation, who shrugged his shoulders and put on a slightly innocent look.

"All I did was say hello!"

"I demand you go and report his behaviour to Dumbledore why is he even here?"

**

"So, after searching for half and hour for a cure, we still only have one answer?" Sirius sighed.

"Yup."

"Well, we certainly can't do anything until the term starts, we don't have enough peop.."

"Albus, why is Harry Potter roaming the school building 2 days before term starts?"

Sirius and Remus jumped up.

"WHAT? You mean he's not sat outside?"

"No! I just saw him screaming bloody murder down the halls something about a ghost?"

**

¾ of an hour later and everything had been explained to the two professors. Upon hearing the explanation, the entire group set of on a mission to find the missing boy, some somewhat more willing than others.

"I'm sure he'll find his way back sooner or later why do we need to bother looking now?"

"Severus, Harry is basically a muggle for all intents and purposes at the moment, he is obviously quite terrified," McGonagall snapped, "We CANNOT leave him wandering the halls."

"OVER THERE!!"

The staff all looked in the direction Sirius pointed, and saw Harry crouched in the corner, rocking slightly back and forth, shaking his head, mumbling incoherently about ghosts and moving pictures. Albus Dumbledore walked cautiously over to where the boy was sat, and bent down, bringing his head to a level with Harry's. 

"Harry, Harry?" He prompted, "Are you alright?"

Harry looked up, his eyes darting back and forth between the people stood in front of him. He jumped up and stood facing them, his eyes still showing visible traces of the terror his voice trembled with when he spoke.

"You stay away from me all of you!!" he shouted, and then stopped, apparently considering something. 

"Especially you," he concluded pointing a shaking finger at Snape.

Remus held a hand in front of his mouth to hide his laughter. Black made no such attempt, snorting into hysterics, lightening the mood slightly.

"Well, it's nice to see that you still hold your principles Harry" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"WHAT? What are you all talking about?" Harry said slightly hysterically, growing more bewildered by the minute. 

The professors slowly walked towards the boy, Sirius holding his arms out in what he believed to be a welcoming gesture. 

**

Harry stared at the advancing people in terrified awe. He backed away, shaking his head, wishing he was as far away from these lunatics even back at the orphanage would be better than this. He stumbled over a crack in the floor, and winced as he sprained his ankle. He looked up at his strangely dressed followers, and desperately scrambled up, trying to crawl and stand at the same time. He finally got to his feet and started to run as best he could with a limp, away from the strangers.

**

"HARRY!" Sirius shouted frantically, "COME BACK!" He looked desperately over and Dumbledore, who simply shook his head in sadness, and then lifted his wand, muttering "Petrificus Totalus." 

Sirius and Remus looked at the headmaster in disbelief, who simply said "go and fetch him" without so much as lifting his head, before disappearing up to his office slowly. 

The two friends rushed off to collect Harry, and carried him up to the infirmary between them, never exchanging so much as a word.

**

Sirius looked down at Harry lying motionless on the bed and knew instantly that he wasn't going to be able to leave Harry in this state. He said softly to Harry, "I'm going to let you move again now, but you have to be quiet and stay in bed OK?" 

He was waiting for an answer for a few minutes before he realised that Harry couldn't give an answer, and unlocked his godson's body. 

Harry became less tense, but stayed silent, and pushed as far away from Sirius as he could. They sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to say. Finally Harry struck up courage and asked in a very small voice, 

"Where am I?" 

Sirius looked up, slightly startled at Harry's questioning, but answered in a steady voice, 

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" 

"Oh real wizards? Really?" 

"Yep" 

"Oh so where am I?" 

"What?" 

"Don't bother, Sirius" 

The aforementioned Black turned round at the sound of another voice. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because no matter what you tell him, if it's about magic, it will go in one ear and straight out the other." 

Dumbledore looked down at Harry and said kindly, 

"You're in a school Harry, of which I am the headmaster, and this is you minder, Sirius Black." 

"Oh well, nice to meet you both." 

Harry suddenly looked a lot calmer, and relaxed. 

Sirius and Dumbledore continued to fabricate stories to answer all of Harry's questions over the next two days, so that by the time the new term started, he was generally accepting this to be a big school in some strange culture, and had left it at that. 

** 

As the train pulled out of the station, Hermione realised her worst fear Harry wasn't there. As she explained what had happened to Harry to Ron, (Who hadn't been told by his father,) she barely heard her own voice, putting a glossy cover over the fact that she wasn't sure they'd ever see him again. 

"So he's not coming this year?" 

Hermione looked up and slowly nodded her head. Ron's voice caught in his throat, and he turned to look out of the window. They sat in silence for a while as the train rumbled on along the tracks, each caught in their own thoughts. They were disturbed from these ponderings as Fred and George burst into their compartment obviously their status as seventh years not affecting their temperament in any way - as they smiled in glee following what seemed to be a joke on a group of unsuspecting Slytherins. 

"Hi guys!" 

"You just missed the greatest prank!" 

"We were just wondering how we could use the frog gums we made at Hogwarts," 

"When we thought, what could be better than not just hopping mad Slytherins, 

"but green, croaking hopping mad Slytherins!" 

When this failed to get a reaction from either member of their 'audience,' they shrugged and returned to the reason why they had entered. 

"Where's Harry gone? We wanted to tell him about our inventions after he funded us last year.." 

They both looked up at the twins at this. 

"What do you mean?" 

Fred looked at his partner, 

"Way to go George we weren't supposed to tell!" 

"Tell what?" asked Hermione. 

The two boys shifted uncomfortably on their feet and looked sheepish. 

"Wellllll, you know last year the tournament?" 

"Well, Harry didn't want the money said he'd throw it down the sink if we didn't take it," 

"We couldn't say no!" 

"Harry gave you all 1000 Galleons?!" Ron asked incredulously, 

"YES. Now, where is he so we can tell him how the business is flourishing?" 

The sullen looks the two had had on when they had entered returned. 

"Not here" Hermione offered. 

"Why? You fall out or something?" 

"Which way'd he go?" 

"No. He's not coming. At all." 

Hermione fished around in her bag and drew out a newspaper with shaking hands, passing it to the twins, who looked at it briefly and said, 

"So?" 

She groaned trust them not to read it properly, and directed them to read it properly. 

** 

By the time the carriages reached Hogwarts, nearly everyone knew that Harry Potter was stuck in a muggle orphanage, and some of the Slytherins were already celebrating. It therefore came as a bit of a shock when they entered the great hall to find Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. 

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron shouted in delight, grinning as their friend turned around, albeit with a slightly bewildered look on his face. Something seemed to dawn on him and he smiled, 

"Herm! It's great to see you again!" 

Ron looked slightly peeved (?! ran out of words soz) about being left out, but sat down shrugging. The crowd of people still stood in the doorway looked like they were about to surround Harry with questions, but, looking at the head table, seemed to think better of it, and sat down, only glancing at him as they walked past. 

As the sorting began, Ron began to notice how oddly Harry was acting. At the moment he was fiddling with his robes, looking decidedly uncomfortable, muttering something along the lines of 'odd sort of school uniform if you ask me.' He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to watch the sorting hat sing it's usual song. 

(At this point, I would put in a song here but I can't be bothered to be perfectly honest, and they always annoy me in other stories you want one? OK: 

Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hugglepuff, 

I can't write rhymes, so I've had enough. 

Sorry..that was terrible see why I can't be bothered? Anyway, back to the story..) 

As he watched the first few kids become new members of the various houses, he turned to look at Harry, who was still fiddling with his Robes, whilst staring at the wall opposite where he was sitting, away from the sorting. 

"Why aren't you watching?" 

"Watching what?" 

"The sorting what else?" 

"What sorting?" 

Ron recoiled in shock at Harry's answer, but again shrugged away any thoughts and turned to watch Dumbledore give his annual speech. 

"And, as always the forbidden forest is, forbidden which is why it is called the forbidden forest. Such a simple concept, and yet so many of you seem unable to grasp it," he said, the twinkle in his giving away the fact he wasn't entirely serious. " Now, there was one more thing, but since it seems to have escaped my memory, get on with the meal." 

And with those words, the plates filled with food. 

Ron glanced over at his friend again, to see him staring wide eyed at the food, mouthing silently 'wow fast service'. 

"Harry, are you sure you're feeling OK?" 

"Yes, thank you, I'm perfectly fine." 

Ron returned to his food, still keeping an eye on Harry, who was cautiously picking at various things on his plate. 

"So, Harry, looking forward to the new season?" Seamus asked across the table. 

"Sorry, I don't really follow football." 

Seamus laughed, "No, Quidditch you idiot!" 

"What? Sorry what was your name?" Asked Harry, 

Seamus looked somewhat taken aback, and now most of the table was listening in on this strange conversation. He replied cautiously, 

"Seamus you know, you shared a room with me and the others for 4 years?" 

Harry chose to ignore that statement. 

"Whatever yes, well, Seamus, what the hell is Quidditch?" 

Several pieces of cutlery clattered to the table at this, and Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders, shook him slightly and said, 

"Right, now I know something's wrong what has gotten into you?" 

"Hey get off I don't even know your name for God's sake!" 

There were several gasps from around the table and Ron paled slightly. By now, The entire Quidditch team had made their way around to Harry, and surrounded him, looking like quite a formidable force. (Forgive me, I can't remember which members of the team would have graduated by now so it stands as it was in the fourth book without Oliver Wood.) Alicia grabbed his arm and said pleadingly, 

"Come on Harry snap out of it you know seeker? Snitch? Quaffle? Broomstick? " Receiving nothing but blank looks in reply, Ron had a thought, and, pushing Alicia out of the way, stood in front of Harry, and said, 

"Hogwarts, Harry?" 

"Hog what?" 

That was the last straw for the Quidditch team who collapsed into despair, moaning about undefeated seekers, big matches, the rest of the table talking in horrified whispers. 

** 

Dumbledore looked over towards the Gryffindor table and saw a commotion gathered around Harry Potter oh Harry! Right 

"Ahem..students..the Gryffindor table has kindly brought to my attention what I forgot before. Now, I am sure you are all aware of what happened to Mr Potter, and how he ended up in an orphanage." 

He looked around the hall at this, and, receiving mostly nods, he continued. 

"Now, unfortunately, it was a muggle orphanage, and Harry was unable to take his wand with him, and, carrying the Vagus syndrome, Harry has now had all his memories of magic blocked.." 

Albus Dumbledore trailed off as the students in the hall turned to stare at their fellow Hogwartian, who was currently trying to brush off the many people surrounding him already. 

"What are you all staring at?" Harry said loudly with a frown. 

The rest of the hall took no notice whatsoever, and that may be the reason why Harry decided to stand up and walk out of the hall, heading for God only knows where. 

Ron and Hermione looked up at the headmaster, and then, having received a silent nod, rushed out of the hall after their confused friend. 

** 

They finally returned to the hall after a long, long while, and, with terrified looks said, 

"We can't find him!" 

Snape banged his head down on the staff table, earning many a strange look from students, moaning, 

"Not again" 

** 

Having been told to leave the staff to the searching, all of the students were sat in their common rooms. However, the Gryffindor room was more active than usual. There was a steady stream of people bringing piles of books in and out of the portrait.. 

"Anything yet Ron?" 

"Not yet" 

"Keep looking there has to be a solution to this somewhere.." 

Katie Bell stood anxiously peering over the shoulders of those reading books which now amounted to a sum of around 20 people 

"Look, Katie either grab a book and start helping, or else stop standing behind me!" Fred finally snapped. 

"Well, can't you look any quicker? The Quidditch season starts in 3 weeks! What will we do without him?" 

Ron snapped his book shut at this comment. 

"Is that it, Katie is that all any of you are worried about Quidditch?" 

There was silence from the rest of the room. 

"None of you care that Harry has got some kind of amnesia, you just care that without him, you might not win!" 

Everybody was again silent, exchanging guilty looks with each other. 

"Is not just that though, is it?" Hermione said softly. Everyone looked up slightly confused. 

"You don't think there's a reason behind it all? You think this was all some huge coincidence? That the Dursleys being killed by the Avada Kedavra curse was just another muggle murder by a death eater?" 

She paused, leaving an angry mist hanging over the room. 

"It's not though, is it? You-know-who planned it this way, killing the Dursleys so Harry would be removed from his wand. God only knows how he found out, but now, he can come after Harry, who, with no knowledge of magic is COMPLETELY DEFENCELESS!!!" 

With this, she stormed out of the room, followed by a fuming Ron. 

Nobody spoke for several minutes. 

Katie Bell broke the silence, suddenly letting out a loud sob. 

"They're right." She cried, "We're horrible people, we don't even care about anything but bloody Quidditch." 

George stood up slowly, and then, in a far more serious tone of voice than anybody had ever heard him use, said, 

"Well then, there's only one thing we can do. I, for one, am not going to play in another Quidditch match until we find a solution!" 

This was followed by cheers of approval, and the sound of books being opened. 

** 

2 days later, and, mostly thanks to the harsh words spoken my Hermione and Ron, the Gryffindors ran down the corridor as a mob, towards Hermione, Ron and Harry (who had finally been found wandering down a corridor which was blocked off once you entered it, and had been lost and rescued again twice since then), screaming about finding a solution. 

The threesome were immediately forced up to the headmasters office, and shoved inside the door with a rather large book. Hermione glanced down at the book, and reading what it said muttered "They cannot be serious." 

"Who can't Miss Granger?" 

Hermione looked up, slightly scared into the face of a smiling, obviously highly amused Professor Dumbledore. Used to Harry explaining things, she turned to him and nudged him, but, receiving a stern look, she remembered that they were here to talk about him. Turning back to her professor, she smiled nervously, and then, looking down at the book once more, opened her mouth to speak. 

"Am I to assume you've found the Claritasio spell Miss Granger?" 

Hermione looked up, astonished, as that had been exactly what she was about to say, she sat, mouth gaping. 

"I think it was fairly hard not to hear the cries of that crowd outside," he smiled in answer to her unspoken question. "However, we did find that book already, and were waiting for the students to return, as we need 15 people to perform it, one for each year of Harry's life, but we only have 9 members of staff who could perform the spell." 

"You want students to to to do that to Harry?" 

"Unfortunately, we have no other options, but, this spell does have it's advantages." 

"I struggle to see any." Hermione replied, in a voice more curt than she would normally have dared to use on a teacher. 

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, having tiered of watching Harry play with a round paperweight that had been on the desk 

"The spell, Ron, makes a person live through various scenes that have happened in their life, magic or not, in a series of short blasts." 

Ron blanched, "but Harry You-know-who his parents!" 

"We are well aware of the situation, Mr Weasley, but unfortunately, there is no alternative." 

"And the upside to this would be?" 

"We can prove Sirius innocent, and prove Voldemort's return to the ministry." 

"How many students do we need then, sir?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer. 

"6 all of whom will be 7th years, we can't trust anybody else." 

"Where will it be done then?" 

"I think, in the great hall - as horrific as Harry's life may have been, the students ought to have the opportunity to watch what happened, as a way of showing the serious nature of what is happening. Yet, I think anyone who does not want to watch, will not have to." 

"But, sir that's like an intrusion on Harry's life everybody will know everything about his life!" 

"Nearly everybody already does, Hermione everybody already does." 

** 

Two days later, and every student was packed into the great hall, not one person had decided to skip this opportunity even the Slytherin students were watching perhaps for most it was to gain ammunition, but nevertheless, they were there. Fudge was sat at the high table, a worried look on his face. Harry was held up In the air, invisible bonds holding him in a trance like state a couple of feet off the ground. Surrounding him were 15 serious faced people, each one holding their own sense of foreboding. 

The casters of the spell were arranged according to ability. McGonagall had Harry's second year of life, Dumbledore his fourth year as a student, Snape his first at school, Flitwick his second, and so the list went on. The 7th year students were mostly standing in the situations allocated for his years with the Dursleys, where the least things happened. Suddenly, silence fell around the hall, and the students around the hall watched with bated breath as a student raised her wand and chanted a strange spell, holding her wand towards Harry. 

As she did so, as strange square appeared above his head, upon which images could be seen. There was a man, and a woman, protectively holding a small child in their arms, sitting on the grass outside a small cottage. The baby was sound asleep, stirring only occasionally in his blankets. The students realised, that for the first time in many years, they were seeing images of the Potters, and of Harry. 

These images of the first year passed fairly quickly, and mostly consisted of the same things. It was when McGonagall raised her wand that a fear spread throughout the hall. The image started off cheerfully enough, but then there were cries heard from the screen, screams of terror, high pitched - evil laughter, and then they saw it. Voldemort stood in the doorway of the very same house which moments ago had looked so idyllic, and now looked so frightful. There were sobs around the hall as James stepped in front of Lily and told her to run, shouts of "Go, GO!" from students watching, and then more sobbing as Lily was forced backwards, her husband dead on the floor. The students watched as the scene which had replayed itself so many times in Harry's mind, replayed for them. They gasped as Lily fell to the floor, and then watched as the baby Harry was turned upon, crying in terror even though they knew what the outcome was. 

As the house lay in ruins, there was silence, all except for the small baby crying in the smouldering rubble. There was muttering as the students recognised the man who appeared on the scene first Sirius Black. They watched as he found the bodies, and started to cry. They questioned the guilt of this man as they watched him agonise over the death of his friends. Fudge was looking decidedly uncomfortable. It was then that Hagrid appeared in the scene, removing Harry and taking him to number 4 Privet Drive, where the scene with Dumbledore and McGonagall played out. The last scene to be played from that year was of Petunia's screams as she found more than just the milk on the doorstep. 

Over the next 3 years, the 7th year students played their parts. The scenes seemed to be nothing but an endless stream of footage of Harry being thrown in a cupboard, sleeping in a cupboard, sitting, staring at the wall of a cupboard. The worst for the students, was when they realised how badly he had been treated as they watched him being kept from food for 2 days, and constantly kept in the cupboard under the stairs. Worse was to come in later years, when they saw how Dudley beat Harry, punching and kicking him, getting him into trouble at school, forcing nobody to like him. 

Finally, it came to Harry's 11th year, and slightly happier memories at first, ones where he met Hagrid, was taken to Hogwarts, found friends, played Quidditch. The Gryffindors saw, for the first time, the reason why Harry had lost them all those points in his first year, and immediately felt slightly put-out for being so angry with him. Finally, it came to the trapdoor. The students winced as Ron was knocked out by the giant chess piece, and watched in fascination as Hermione solved the riddle. They gasped in terror as Harry stepped through the fire, and stood facing Quirrel. When the end of this year was reached, everyone glanced at Harry, and noticed for the first time that he was unconscious, passing it off as part of the spell. 

The second year of Hogwarts started, and the children hurled abuse at the Dursleys as he was locked away in a room with the windows barred. They then cheered as they saw the Weasley brothers had come to rescue him. (At this point Fred and George stood up and took a bow, trying desperately to lighten the tension.) All was going fine, until the first Quidditch match. As the Harry on the screen broke his arm, they heard a sickening yell from the Harry in the hall, who had apparently woken up, and was clutching at his arm, which was nearly bent in two. Dumbledore frowned in worry as he realised what was happening. 

"Ron, RON this isn't supposed to happen his arm look now it doesn't have any bones, just like before!" 

The scenes followed on, Snape scowling as he watched Hermione steal stock from his cupboard, whilst Hermione winced and sank into her chair. The Slytherins all glared in fury as they realised that Harry and Ron had both visited their common room. The worst however, yet again came at the end of the year. Nobody had ever know exactly what happened in the Chamber of Secrets that day, but now they found out. They watched as Harry rushed forward to help Ginny, they gasped as they saw Riddle stood over, toying with Harry's wand. They groaned as it took Harry an obscenely long amount of time to figure out what was going on. There was once again a yell from Harry, as the Basilisk fang punctured his arm, the same arm which was currently broken and boneless. (Quite how that would occur I'm not sure how could it be broken if there were no bones to be broken? Hhhhmmmmmm) 

Hermione, Ron and many of the other Gryffindors were now beginning to doubt whether this was the best option, looking at Harry's still form in the middle of the room, and the other one on the screen, which was currently falling through the sky, having fallen off it's broomstick. 

The school watched as an enraged Harry faced Sirius Black, who went on to tell his story, finally unveiling Peter Pettigrew. There where audible whispers as the traitor was unveiled, and Hermione stood up quickly, before the next spell could be performed, raving, 

"THERE FUDGE IS THAT ENOUGH EVIDENCE FOR YOU? PETTIGREW IS ALIVE - BLACK IS INNOCENT!" 

Ron hastily grabbed the back of her robes and pulled her into a seat, ignoring the bewildered stares of her fellows, before she was arrested for assaulting the Minister of Magic, or starting a mass riot. The year that had just passed was then started, the spell performed by Albus Dumbledore. Various scenes from the Triwizard Tournament popped up, as well as some of the intertwining scenes that had not been quite so well publicised. Finally came what everyone had been dreading. The maze. 

They watched for the first time what was actually going on inside the maze, as, before the ridiculously high hedges had prevented them seeing. They saw the Blast-ended skrewts, they saw Krum attacking Cedric Diggory, and Harry stopping him. They watched in delight as both Harry and Cedric ran for the cup at the same time, and then screamed as the spider attacked Diggory, while Harry put himself in it's path to help Cedric only to have a large gash torn in his leg. They watched as the two students fought over who should take the cup, and then cheered as they agreed to take it together, forgetting what the reality of the situation was. The next few scenes passed in what seemed to be an unending blur, the horror of what happened washing over the hall like the waves lapping over the lake which was visible through the windows. 

As the final scenes passed, there was silence in the hall, except for occasional sobs of sorrow. Nobody spoke, all amazed at the horrors which had been the life of one thought to be so lucky. (At this point I could burst into a Britney Spears Song but I will definitely resist the temptation..) 

The people surrounding Harry lowered their wands and ended the spell. Harry was lowered back to the floor, and his eyes opened with a snap. The hall waited with bated breath. 

Dumbledore stepped up in front of Harry, placing a supporting arm on his shoulder, watching worriedly as he swayed visibly. He asked tentatively, 

"Who are you?" 

Harry looked slightly shocked at the question, 

"WellIt's Harry, sir don't you remember me?" 

The hall started to grin, noticing the way Harry seemed to be back to normal. 

"Where are you, Harry?" 

The aforementioned boy glanced around, and then said "The great Hall why?" 

"Are you alright?" 

Harry blanched slightly at this statement, looking down at himself. 

"I have no bones in one arm, as well as a hole right through it, a great slash running down the other, I have a huge gash on my shin, and the room is spinning around 5 different points, I think I can safely say, I'm not." 

And with that, he collapsed in a small heap on the floor.

Disclaimer – I won nothing, JK Rowling owns all..


	5. Chapter Five - Clarification

And When The Dawn Begins

Clarification

Harry's mind started to clear slightly, and he slowly began to prise his eyes open. 

"Harry? You awake?" 

"Sort of.." Harry moaned, rubbing his arm which was tingling slightly, obviously the after-effects of skele-gro. 

As his eyes finally opened fully, Harry blinked a couple of times in quick succession, trying to focus the scene, before somebody handed him his glasses. 

He looked around and saw, somewhat predictably, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Pomfrey and a big black Dog - Sirius. 

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked softly, 

"Yeah, I think, but what happened exactly? I'm slightly confused, and I have absolutely no idea how I came to be at Hogwarts, last thing I remember was going to sleep at the Orphanage.." 

"Sirius and Remus brought you back, Harry, the reason you don't remember is because you suffer from the Vagus syndrome." 

Harry stared blankly at Dumbledore, who, glancing at Hermione, spoke again. 

"I shall leave Miss Granger to explain things to you, Harry, now, are there any other questions?" 

"No, sir," 

"Well then, if you will excuse me, there are some pressing matters I have to see to." 

And with that, Albus Dumbledore departed from the room, followed by Sirius, as Harry sat himself up, helped by Ron. He glanced at Hermione expectantly, waiting for an explanation 

** 

"So you're sure that he's back to normal now?" Sirius asked pleadingly, "You're absolutely certain?" 

"I'm certain Sirius, now, I'm sure you want to talk to Harry, so off you go, and stay in dog form around Madam Pomfrey you have to be careful!" 

Sirius smiled, "When am I not careful, Albus, when am I not?" With that he flashed a grin reminiscent of that he used when he was a student. Dumbledore smiled sadly as he watched Black return to the infirmary, wishing things were as simple as they had seemed back then, knowing that they probably wouldn't be for a very long while. 

** 

"So everybody saw..everything?" Harry asked incredulously once Pomfrey had left. 

Hermione and Ron nodded sadly. 

"Fudge saw Pettigrew then, and you're proven innocent, Sirius!" he said, clearly delighted. 

"Pretty much," Sirius replied with a slightly smug smile, glad not to see his godson dwelling on what had happened. 

"When can I get up then?" Harry whined, "I spend more than enough time in here as it is, I'm fine, look, I can stand up." 

To prove his point, he stood slowly, and then wobbled slightly, his head spinning. Ron grabbed his arm and helped him back into bed. 

"Ok, so, a little while longer lying down before I try anything," he grinned. 

The group heard the quick footsteps of the infirmary nurse, and like a flash, Sirius became the large dog again, leaving the three friends to smile sweetly at Madame Pomfrey, who eyed them suspiciously. 

"You are not getting out yet Potter no matter what anyone says, so don't even think about it." 

Harry frowned, but then smiled again as he remembered that Sirius was proven innocent. 

"Why does that dog always seem to be following you around Potter? I wasn't aware they were allowed in the school?" 

Harry's mind worked quickly, trying to think of an answer that would not include 'escaped convict,' but Hermione stepped in for him. 

"He's a stray, we found him in the grounds, and he won't go away now, of course I told Ron not to feed him but does anybody ever listen to me?" 

Harry winked at his friend, who smiled back happily, whilst 'Snuffles' made a good job of buttering up Pomfrey, looking up at her with wide eyes. 

"Well, he is adorable," the nurse cooed, whilst Harry thought how well Sirius played the part of a dog 

** 

2 Days later, and Harry was finally able to leave the infirmary. He cheered, shouting 'see you in a week' at Madame Pomfrey, who muttered something about suicidal children and dangerous activities. Harry met Hermione and Ron as soon as he set foot out of the infirmary, and the three of them walked towards the common room, laughing happily about various different matters of complete and utter nonsense. 

As they walked down the corridors, students avoided looking at Harry, afraid of what they knew. The trio tried to ignore it, but when they got the same reaction upon entering the Gryffindor common room, it was more than a little annoying. 

"What is wrong with everyone?" Harry asked, still smiling from the laughter which had preceded their entrance. 

Still nobody looked at him, but many a person shifted uncomfortably in their seats. 

"Look nothing is different to before I'm still the same!" 

No Reply. 

Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron, and then said in a loud voice, dramatically placing one hand on his forehead, 

"Woe is me I'm so depressed I fear that I shall go throw myself out of a window!" 

Several heads snapped up at this, and then slowly, everyone started to laugh. 

"Much better!" Harry said, before walking casually towards the stairs up to the common room, leaving Hermione and Ron leaning on each for support, trying to breathe through their laughter. 

Dennis Creevey, however, jumped up and down nervously, saying " We should go after him what if he jumps?" This only left the Gryffindors in a deeper state of hilarity, so that when Harry returned downstairs 5 minutes late, he was pleased to see everyone still smiling. 

"Welcome back, Harry," Dean said cheerfully, clapping Harry on the back, "Welcome back." 

A while later, Harry was side-tracked by the twins, and given full details into how the business was flourishing. 

"We've almost got enough money to open our own shop now!" Fred exclaimed, 

"And since it's thanks to you, we are willing to offer you a peace treaty, so to speak." 

"A what?" Harry asked, 

"Well, basically, if you promise not to show it around, we'll give you a list of everyone of our items, so that you can avoid being affected by them." 

"AGREED!" 

With that, Harry shook hands with the twins, and was handed a very long list of items to be avoided at all costs. 

"Remember not even Ron or Hermione OK?" 

"Definitely I don't want to stop any fun." 

"Great" 

Just as the twins were about to walk away, Harry suddenly thought of something. 

"When's the first Quidditch practice guys?" 

"Oh well, tomorrow, actually, it was going to be cancelled, but since your back, I guess it's ok." 

"Who's the captain now? Angelina, Katie you two? 

"It's not decided we're voting tomorrow the team are, it'll go on that." 

"OK see you then" 

Following this, Harry headed up the staircase to his dormitory, this time to go to bed, and found that Ron 

was already there. 

"Night, Ron" 

"Night" 

** 

"So his memory is returned, Wormtail?" 

"Y-yes, Lord" 

"No matter it was only an odd twist in the plan anyway no harm done." 

"Good, S-sir" 

"With his relatives gone he cannot remain hidden from me any longer I will always know where he is, and will use that to my advantage, striking where he is not." 

"M-my Lord?" 

"Yes, Wormtail I will drive the Potter boy to distraction, destroying everything around him when he cannot help, until he will do whatever I bid." 

"Your plan has begun then?" 

"Yes the Dursleys were but a beginning, we will see what a new day holds for the boy, shall we not, Wormtail." 

** 

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up in a rush, the memories of what had just happened all to clear in his mind. 

"What's up, Harry?" asked a sleepy voiced Ron. 

"N-nothing, Ron, I'm f-fine, r-really." 

"Sure?" 

Ron looked doubtfully at Harry, not sure whether to believe him or not. 

"Yes." 

Harry thought back to when the Dursleys were killed, Voldemort's message playing through his mind. 

"Three less protectees how many left now Potter?" 

He sat up in bed that night, never returning to sleep. When morning finally came around, Harry had decided that he would not let Voldemort affect him, that there would be nothing around him. If there was nothing, then nothing could be destroyed, and everyone would be safe. 

  


Disclaimer – I own nothing – JK Rowling owns all.


	6. Chapter Six - Quidditch Anyone?

And When The Dawn Begins

Quidditch Anyone?
    
    "Harry? Come on, Harry,"

"Go 'way, 's' too early."

Ron grinned as Harry tried to roll away from him, and proceeded to fall over the edge of the bed.

"That's your fault, Ron."

"Oh – I know – but it doesn't make it any less funny."

Harry glared at his friend, but untangled himself from the sheets on the floor anyway, and started to look for his robes.

"Hurry up, Harry – we're going to be late to breakfast!"

"Ugh – what day is it, Ron?"

"Tuesday, lost track already? You've only been back since yesterday evening,"

"Give it a rest Ron, I'm up – OK – no need for any more encouragement!"

"Well somebody had to wake you up, it's not my fault I got stuck with the job.."

**

"And just where have you two been? Breakfast is over!"

"Don't look at me – it's sleepyhead over there, for once, I was up before him."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I was tiered – so kill me!"

"Okay – touchy touchy – here's your schedule, anyway, Harry"

Harry glanced at his schedule and inwardly groaned, 

"Pleeeease, tell me I've read that wrong?!"

Hermione giggled, "Let me guess – you saw today's first lesson?"

"It's not fair – I'm unconscious for God only knows how long, then stuck in the infirmary for two days, and the first lesson I have when I finally get back, is double potions with the bloody Slytherins! What on earth did I do to deserve this?"

"First of all Harry, it was 3 days, second, don't swear, thirdly – perhaps the secret map, or the sneaking into the kitchen, or the various detent-"

"Ok, Hermione – what are you his _mother_? Honestly.."

"_Anyway,_" Harry interrupted before the two could get into one of their usual arguments, "Who should I vote for this evening, Ron?"

"For Captain? I don't know – Fred and George would be a laugh, but Alicia would be good, but then so would Katie – I tell you what,"

"What?" Harry asked, waiting for a helpful answer.

"I'm think…..that I'm sure glad I don't have to pick," and then sprinted off as Harry gave him an amused glare, before chasing after him.

They headed vaguely towards the potions dungeon, not really noticing when they actually ran past it, to the bemused glances of their fellow Gryffindors, (The Slytherins had no need to arrive early.)

"You come back here Ron Weasley – I want an answer"

"No way!"

Ron suddenly screeched to a halt, as he almost ran straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Weasley, Potter – what do you think you are doing? Especially you, Potter – this is not the behaviour expected of a prefect!"

"A _what_?" Ron asked, his mouth open.

"I'm a p-prefect?"

"Yes – don't tell me, the headmaster forgot to mention it – I declare, that man gets more forgetful every day…" 

With this she turned round and walked off, only to turn round and snap "Well, get to class" at the two boys still stood, frozen in place.

"Well. _That_ was unexpected"

"Hermione is one thing – but me? They seriously expect me not to break any rules –look at my record!"

Harry turned round to talk to Ron, but found that he was already walking back to the potions class.

"Ron? Wait up!"

Ron span around, his face contorted in a strange look,

"Just - just leave me alone Harry."

With that, he continued to walk to class, leaving Harry, who was very confused, to follow in his wake.

Upon reaching their lesson, the two walked in a couple of minutes late, but were surprised to say the least when they entered a noisy class, obviously missing one obnoxiously mean teacher. Ron walked briskly away from Harry, sitting down next to a fairly surprised Neville Longbottom. Harry went to sit down next to Hermione, who looked please, but puzzled.

"What's up?" She asked, , watching as Harry walked forward, still slightly dazed. When she didn't receive an answer, Hermione frowned, and waited until he sat down, still, a blank look on his face.

"Harry" she said, poking him in the side.

"What?" He finally replied, blinking and turning to look at her.

"I said, what's up?"

"Oh – well, we just ran, literally I might add, into McGonagall, and she said I'm a prefect!"

"That's great!" she replied, giving him a quick hug. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know – Ron isn't very happy about it."

"Not this again – look – just talk to him – OK?"

"Sure – but I don't see wh-"

Harry was suddenly interrupted as Professor Snape walked briskly into the classroom, looking slightly dishevelled, and not at all his usual self.

"QUIET, CLASS!" 

This quickly gathered the classes attention, who snapped into silence, the Gryffindors looking decidedly uncomfortable, and expecting some form of punishment.

"Well? Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to open your books to page 112?"

The class, in particular the Gryffindors, thanked the stars, and quickly opened their books. Harry, however, was watching Snape whilst doing so, wondering why he was acting so oddly. It was then that it struck him, the task he had been sent on at the end of last year – _what was it?_ (I know it may seem fairly obvious to me and you – but it might not to Harry – OK?)

"_Harry!_"

Harry was broken from his thoughts by Hermione franticly trying to get his attention onto the potion they were instructed to make. He set to work, doing exactly whatever Hermione told him, not giving a second thought to anything, except what he had decided last night. He had to start today – there was no time to spare.

"Harry – you're cutting them too big,"

"Well do it yourself then, if you're so bothered."

Hermione recoiled at his answer, but put it down to lack of sleep - or being worried about Ron, and continued to do so for the rest of the lesson, and whilst Harry continued to act in much the same way, she tried vainly to make some sort of conversation.

"Are you going to talk to Ron then?"

"No – if he wants to be friends, he can talk to me."

"Who are you going to vote for captain then?"

"Why do you care – you hate Quidditch."

"Are you pleased about being a prefect?"

"You should know – you're one aren't you?"

Snape watched the two talking in slight amusement, knowing exactly what was going on. But then, he didn't understand why it was. Of course – he understood very little about the Gryffindors, least of all Potter.

Harry couldn't bare to look at Hermione while he acted like this – he didn't want to see the hurt look in her eyes, and so he kept his own strictly on the bubbling cauldron. "_This is for the best_" he lamented, "_if I don't do this, something bad will happen to them, I have to carry on."_

And he did. A silence eventually fell, and at the end of the lesson, he started to walk off ahead of Hermione, leaving her packing her books. 

"Wait, Potter, I want a word." 

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic glance as she walked past, only to receive a stony glare in response, leaving her to retreat, and hurry after Ron. 

Once the class had departed, Harry stood patiently whilst Professor Snape collected together his things. 

"I know what you're doing, Potter." 

Harry stared in shock at the professor. 

"What?" 

"Deliberately angering you friends to distance them." 

"I'm doing no such thing, a fall about between me and my friends is none of your business, _sir_." 

"No cheek, Potter – I just want to know why, and don't try denying it again, I can see through it." 

Harry stared at Snape, arms crossed over his chest defensively, before he slowly lowered them in submission. 

Severus watched as Harry's eyes betrayed his true feelings, and he saw, for perhaps the first time, the pleasant side of Harry Potter, which he had been blinded from previously, by hatred of the former Potter. 

"I had a dream." 

"You're basing your facts on a dream?" 

"Yes, well, I've had these sort of dreams before, where I saw a man being killed, by Voldemort, and they were talking about Bertha Jorkins . They come true. I see events that are happening around Voldemort." 

Snape didn't say anything, as Harry shook his head sadly. 

"I had another one last night. Voldemort was there, he said – he said that he was going to kill all my friends until I do what he wants." 

"So you decided that if you had no friends, there would be nobody to kill – right?" 

"Yes – you happy now? You got the truth – can I go?" 

"Just one thing, Potter, there's probably nobody who can understand better than me in this situation. Don't look at me like you smelled bad fish – I don't like it any more than you, but do you know what I've been doing these past weeks? No? I've been spying on Voldemort, and unless I'm very much mistaken, he's not fooled by me at all, as I didn't know any of this. I won't lie Potter – I don't like you very much – very much at all, but it seems we're in pretty much the same boat now. I won't pretend your scheme will work, but you do what you want." 

"Can I go _now_?" 

"Yes." 

Harry turned around and walked towards the exit, heaving the heavy door open. He considered something, and then turned around, saying, through clenched teeth, "Thanks," before walking off, muttering "_Saying thank you to Snape – God, that's it Potter – you've officially lost it_." 

The Professor had to smirk at that. 

** 

"What, Ron, is wrong with Harry?" Hermione snapped, her hands on her hips in frustration. 

"I don't know – why?" 

"First off, he comes in and seems upset about being made a prefect, second – he was incredibly - incredibly – well nasty, to me all through potions!" 

"I wouldn't have a clue Hermione.." 

"Oh yes you would Ron Weasley, what happened before you came to class – he was fine before then!" 

"Look – nothing happened, it's hardly my fault Harry's being grouchy." 

With that, Ron walked off down the hall, leaving Hermione to scuttle after, trying to keep up with his long strides. 

** 

Harry headed slowly for the Quidditch pitch, no longer trying desperately to decide who to vote for, but trying to shake the idea that Snape had just come close to being nice to him. He was still walking forward, not looking where he was going, when he walked straight into Ron. 

"Watch it, Weasley," he said without raising his head, not trusting himself to look at his friends face. He marched off quickly again, leaving Ron stood with his mouth wide open. 

"Harry – wait!" Ron quickly caught up to Harry, "I wanted to say sorry for snapping at you before." 

"A bit late now, Weasley – should have thought of that one before you opened your big mouth, now sod off, I have to go to practice." 

Again, Ron was left stood, gaping. This time, however, he didn't chase after Harry, but left him, wondering if this was the end of their friendship. 

** 

Harry was the last person to reach the changing rooms. When he got there, the rest of the team was talking amongst themselves. Fred and George grinned as he came in. 

"Finally!" 

"Everybody grab a quill then," Fred said, handing Harry a small slip of parchment. 

Harry realised that he still hadn't decided, and set about trying to think whilst the air was filled with the sound of quill nibs scratching. He finally scribbled something down, folded it, and handed it to George. 

Once everyone had finished, the twins opened them up, totalling the votes, grinning as they did so. 

"Well – we have a new captain, but first of all.." 

"Which of you wrote, and I'm naming no names, Harry, 'I don't have a clue – don't ask'?" 

Harry looked down sheepishly, "Sorry – I honestly didn't have a clue, I was stuck – wait, how did you know it was me?" 

"Well, I don't think you would have voted for yourself, and that's what every other slip of paper says." 

"WHAT?" 

"Congrats Harry – when do we start then?" 

"I can't do this – I can't – Ron, he'll….." 

Harry looked around at the team, slightly panicked. They were watching him strangely. 

"Ron'll what?" 

"I – I – just pick somebody else, please?" 

Fred sighed. "Look, Harry – we don't want anybody else – as long as you're playing, you'll be captain." 

"but if I'm captain, he'll go mad, it'll be worse – but – but…pleeaaaaaaaseeeeee?" 

"Harry – what are you going on about? God – anybody would think you were mad -turning down being captain…" 

"Well, why won't one of you do it then?" 

"Because, Harry, we want you to do it, we're all leaving this year – what would be the point?" 

Fred smiled, obviously having thought of something. 

"Either you play as captain, Harry, or you don't play at all." 

He folded his arms in a satisfied manner, knowing quite well how much Harry loved playing Quidditch. Harry's eyes widened in shock, and then he looked up at the other students, he face creased in a sad frown. 

"Fine." 

Alicia grinned. "Knew you'd see it our way, Harry, so, wha-" 

"Where you going, Harry?" Katie said, frowning as Harry headed for the door. 

"You'll need to find a new seeker then," Harry said, shutting the door behind him, leaving an eerie silence hanging over the room. 

"Way to go, Fred. What the hell have you done?!" 

"I don't get it - Harry loves Quidditch – more than anything – I didn't think he'd stop for anything!" 

"Wait – I'm confused, what did Ron have to do with all of this?" Alicia looked over at the twins. "Do either of you know?" 

"I wouldn't have a clue – unless – shit!" Fred exclaimed. 

George seemed to cotton on. " Oh God – this is just like last year – the tournament – Ron was steamed for days when Harry was entered, they fell out for ages!" 

"I don't get it." 

"Me neither." 

"Me three." 

"Ron's jealous – that's it!" George whispered in amazement. 

"And Harry not only turned down captaincy so Ron wouldn't get mad, he flaming well quit the bloody team too." 

"So what can we do?" 

"Speak to Ron is what – he's bound to feel daft when he hears what Harry's done…" 

** 

Harry stormed out of the changing rooms, heading straight for the Gryffindor tower, and his dormitory. As he stepped through the portrait, he came face to face with Hermione, who was surprised by Harry's sad face. 

"Harry, Wha-" 

"Leave me the hell alone, Granger." 

The common room span around to see what was going on, and were surprised to see Harry Potter, who had never been known to speak so much as two cross words to anyone except Malfoy, marching quickly up to the boys dormitory. Hermione was still stood by the portrait, eyes slowly starting to water at her friends incessant harsh words. 

The portrait next to her opened, and Fred and George both stepped into the room. 

"Hey, Hermione, seen Ron?" 

"Or Harry for that matter." 

Hermione blubbed (!?) slightly, and ran up to her own dormitory. 

Neville walked up to the twins, hands twisting in front of him awkwardly. 

"Erm, well – Ron I haven't seen. Harry, well, Harry just stormed in here, and yelled at Hermione, he called her Granger! Anyway, he went upstairs – do you know what's wrong?" 

The two brothers glanced at each other guiltily. 

"Harry was voted captain." 

"He was? That's great!" 

The trio now had the whole room's attention. 

"Yeah, well, God only knows why, but Harry doesn't want to be captain." 

"WHAT?" 

"That's not it." 

The twins shifted uncomfortably on their feet, wringing their hands in anxiety. 

"We kind of, sort of, gave him an ultimatum." 

"If he wanted to play, he had to play as captain." 

"And?" 

"He quit the bloody team!" 

The contents of the common room now simultaneously hurled abuse at the twins, who cringed, and ran from the room, saying they were going looking for Ron. 

** 

George and Fred finally came across Ron in the kitchen, getting a drink from the house elves. 

"Ah- Ron, we need a word." 

"Rather urgent, actually." 

"A matter of life, or of neck wringing by many very, very mad Gryffindors," 

"What?" Ron asked, losing patience as it became clear he was not going to like what was coming. 

"Well – how do you feel about Harry being a prefect?" Fred rushed this sentence out in a stream of air. 

"Fine." 

The twins exchanged glances. 

"Yeah." 

"Right." 

"Just as fine as you were about the tournament last year." 

Ron turned red, and frowned at his brothers, who stood there with their arms crossed in a menacing way. 

"Okay – not so fine – but why? Harry's not even talking to me!" 

"What do you mean? 

Ron blushed again. 

"Yes – well, I kind of bit his head off after he found out he was a prefect, then wouldn't sit next to him in potions. I think he's kinda mad…" 

"That's not like Harry though – he doesn't usually get mad as easily as that." 

"He been downright mean to Hermione all day too, I don't understand it, he was fine this morning." 

"He was fine with us -well at least until it came to voting.." 

Fred glanced at Ron, "Are you sure you two aren't friends at the minute?" 

"Certain, why?" 

George looked puzzled. 

"Well, Harry got voted captain, but then he started talking gibberish, about you getting mad, and refused to be captain." 

"HE WHAT?" 

"He turned down the captaincy." 

Ron stood there gobsmacked. "It's my fault -why else would he do it? I don't understand why though - he's acting like he hates me!" He then noticed that Fred and George's ears were flushed red, and they were shuffling their feet slightly. 

"That's not it, is it?" 

"Er – no, not exactly." 

"Oh, no, Fred here decided to make things ten times worse." 

"I didn't know he react like that, did I? I thought he loved Quidditch.." 

"What have you done now?" 

"I kind of offered Harry an ultimatum, and he quit the team…" Fred trailed off. 

"WHAT?" 

"We thought if it was cos of you, you could talk to him, but – have you really fallen out?" 

They looked extremely desperate, and, Ron supposed, they would be. Fred had made Harry quit, and now there would be a large number of people out for revenge..in the nicest possible way of course…. 

"Look, I tried to apologise – he called me 'Weasley' and told me to 'sod off', I think I can safely say, Harry is mad at me – Ok?" 

With that, Ron walked off, leaving the twins with only one option left. McGonagall. 

** 

"So, boys, explain to me one more time what happened, just so I am clear on exactly what it is you two have done this time." 

"We caused Harry to quit the team." 

"One day before the first match! What possessed you – he's probably the best seeker we've ever had!" 

"We didn't think he'd quit, we just wanted him to accept being captain." 

"Well – why can't you just pick someone else, and ask him to come back as seeker?" 

"Because there's no point – we're all leaving next year, Harry has to do it!" 

"If only he wasn't so blo-" George started, McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "So nice.." 

"What do you mean?" The Professor asked. 

"He's only turned it down so Ron won't get jealous, except he isn't talking to Ron anyway," 

"We're a little confused to say the least, Professor." 

"Can you talk to him, please professor – make him change his mind?" 

McGonagall looked like she would rather have thrown something at them, but being nearly as mad about the continuation of her house's success as the house itself, she calmly said, "fine, could you go and fetch him for me boys?" 

"Yes, Professor," 

"Thank you, Professor." 

Fred and George walked out of the room, making great sweeping bows, saluting McGonagall, and went to find Harry. 

** 

"Harry! Come on – we're not kidding!" 

"McGonagall really wants to talk to you – open the door already!" 

"I am not being captain, now go away." 

Fred and George exchanged glances, and then pulled lock picks out of their pockets. They started fiddling in the lock. 

"Don't bother – I've put a charm up – you can't get it unlocked" Harry called from inside the room. 

The twins yet again exchanged looks, and then both charged at the door, knocking it off it's hinges. 

"More than one way to skin a cat" Fred said (I've always thought that to be a rather morbid saying) 

Harry glared as the twins pushed the door back into the gap, shrugging as it fell onto the floor again. 

"You, are coming with us." 

With that, they grabbed his arms and legs, and carried him out of the room, easily stopping his vain struggling. As they reached the common room, Harry shouted, 

"Will somebody please help?" 

However, as usual, everyone left the twins to their own devices, even if they were dangling Harry Potter as if on an invisible stretcher. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks very much everyone." He struggled again. 

"Why do I have to be so bloody small – this wouldn't be happening if I was as big as Dudley." Harry thought for a moment. "Scratch that one – nobody wants to be as big as that." 

The twins grinned as Harry talked to himself, continuing to complain about being carried. 

( A/n – talking to yourself is not the first sign of madness – it is the only way of getting a sensible conversation!) 

They entered into a room, and dumped Harry onto the floor with a bump. 

"Here you go Professor – one Harry Potter, as requested." 

"Er – thank you gentlemen – now, off you go." 

** 

The twins waited patiently outside their professor's office whilst she talked to Harry. Finally, he walked out, grinning. 

"Well?" They asked. 

"She says I can play, without being captain!" 

"What?" 

"Yeah- so – I'll see you tomorrow for the match then!" 

With that, he walked off, heading back towards the common room, leaving Fred and George walking into McGonagall's office. 

"Er – professor – Harry seems to think he isn't captain-" 

"I though you were going to convince him?" 

"You said it yourselves, Potter _thinks_ he isn't captain. And I thought you two were supposed to be sneaky…honestly… 

The twins stared at their usually strict teacher, gaping. 

"Y- you lied?" 

"I did no such thing Weasley, I simply twisted the truth – In reply to Potter's question 'Can I play without being Captain?' I said, 'You can play." It is not my fault he took it to mean he wasn't captain now is it?" 

"Oh no," 

"Not at all." 

** 

At breakfast, Harry sat with the team, who kept exchanging sly glances. Hermione and Ron sat at the other end of the table, but kept shooting glances towards the team, noticing that Harry didn't look their way once. 

"He's back on the team then." Ron commented in monotone. 

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration, " I don't get it – why's he acting like this. He quits the team so you won't get mad, but he's been acting like Malfoy towards us!" 

"You still coming to watch the match though – right?" 

"Of course – it'll only get worse if we don't." 

** 

"And here come the Gryffindors, Weasley, Weasley, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Potter and the newly appointed keeper – Daley" 

Lee Jordan's commentary rang out through the stadium as the teams marched out, clad in their respective colours, Gryffindor Maroon, Slytherin Green. 

"This match recognises the start of the new Quidditch season here at Hogwarts, and one which will no doubt be, as ever, filled with drama. To start with, it would appear that whilst the Slytherin captain, Malfoy is standing on the centre spot, the Gryffindor captain yet to appear. The Gryffindor captaincy has been the topic of much discussion around the school, and it appears it remains unresolved. Oh – wait – it appears that Fred and George Weasley are making the first move – but – they're moving away from Malfoy and are stood in front of Potter! Well, how about this for pre match entertainment! There appears to be some sort of a problem within the ranks of Gryffindor, the twins are trying to pull Potter forward, but Potter appears to be pulling back." 

This, indeed, was what was going on in the centre of the pitch, a pulling competition between the Weasley twins and Harry Potter, which, despite the difference in size, Harry was suprisingly winning. The crowd, well, ¾ of the crowd, were cheering on the twins who tugged mercilessly on Harry's arms. 

"And now it seems the rest of the team has decided to get in on the action, and Potter is beaten into submission by the addition of the three chasers to the opposing team. He is dragged to the centre spot, and – wait – does that mean - yes, I think it does – Harry Potter, although it seems to be by force, is the new Gryffindor Captain, and he certainly does not look happy about this at all. Perhaps it is with the prospect of shaking the opposing captains hand ." 

"JORDAN" 

"Right – sorry Professor, why wouldn't anyone love to shake Draco Malfoy's hand? As we watch on, Potter's team mates are forcing his arm to reach out towards Malfoy, who himself is looking less than pleased about the current situation. What's that Harry? Sorry folks, I'm having trouble hearing Mr Potter from up here, it looks like 'I am not captain', but I think it is safe to say his team-mates do not agree." 

Harry rolled his eyes towards the commentary box as Lee Jordan started to laugh. He finally gave up and snapped " Can we just get on with the match already then?" 

"And it seems the match is finally to get underway, and as the balls are released skywards, the teams leap into the air, and our first match this year is underway." 

Harry rose into the air, smiling as he returned to one of the situations in which he felt most comfortable. He was disturbed from his thought as a voice sneered, 

"Too scared to be captain, Potter?" 

Harry chose to ignore Malfoy's comment and continued to search for the snitch, whilst keeping a vague eye on what was going on below him. 

** 

"And as we now enter our 2 hour of play, the match begins to slow a little as players start to tire. There is still no sign of the snitch, and the seekers are looking more than a little bored with the situation, Potter, more than once this match getting involved as a 4th chaser, with little better to do. Because of this one man advantage, as Malfoy seems to be concentrating on searching for the ever elusive snitch, Gryffindor are leading 210 to 150. A raincloud is now starting to appear over the pitch, and surely, if this continues for much longer, a break will be called."

The crowd seemed to be semi–asleep, listening only half – hearted to Lee's attempts at an interesting commentary, when obviously, very little was going on. Many people were talking about venturing towards the castle as it looked more like rain, but seemed reluctant to leave in case they missed something. They were suddenly woken from their stupor by Lee Jordan's excited, but slightly croaky shouts. 

"And both teams seekers, Malfoy and Potter, are soaring skywards, heading for the rather large, black rain cloud! Potter slightly ahead as we see them enter.." 

There was a pause, as nobody could see what was going on inside the cloud… 

** 

Harry streaked through the mist, eyes narrowing towards the faint glimmer in the distance. He was all to aware of Malfoy, hot on his tails. They were heading straight up in a vertical climb, following the golden sphere's every move. Harry was gaining closer, a few more inches..He stretched out his hand, and grinned as he felt it clasp around the cold metal. He slowed to a halt within seconds, and turned around to head back, only to see Malfoy, eyes wide in terror only a few feet below him. 

There was no time. Harry closed his eyes, and held onto this broom for dear life. When Malfoy hit, his broom was spun around, and he hung upside down, holding on only by his legs. He suddenly felt something tug on his arm, and opened them to find Malfoy clinging onto him, his broom nowhere to be seen. Harry suddenly realised how high up they were, and what would happen if one of them were to fall, but his broomstick was not designed for two people. Malfoy's hand started to slip… 

** 

"Still no sign of either seeker – but wait – something is moving –it's –it's – a broom – with no rider –does anybody know whose it is? Where's the rider? Wait - can everyone see that? Good God, Harry's upside down, holding on by his feet 

the snitch in one hand, and Draco Malfoy seems to be holding on to the other by the thinnest of margins, well I never thought I'd see the day. At least both are safe and well…." 

As he spoke, Draco lost his grip on Harry, and started plummeting to earth. 

"And Malfoy is falling fast, Potter throws the snitch away, rights himself and falls into one of his famous dives…and…and…yes, he's caught him! The two seekers are now gliding gently to the ground, and whoops – Potter 'accidentally' drops Malfoy a few feet off the ground, before landing on the ground himself. Madam Hooch has declared it a Gryffindor victory, since the snitch was clearly caught. Well - what an exciting first match folks…" 

** 

Draco looked up and realised for the first time just who it had been he was clinging on to. 

Thanks, Scar Face," he managed through clenched teeth. 

"You owe me nothing – just go away" 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

The two turned around, facing back to back, and proceeded to march off the pitch. 

"Well, it's certainly nice to see that some things stay the same, even after near death experiences – this is Lee Jordan, signing off – GO GRYFFINDOR" 

"JORDAN – WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FAIR COMMENTARY…." 

Disclaimer – I own nothing- JK Rowling owns all


	7. Chapter Seven - A Friend In Need...

And When The Dawn Begins

Chapter 7 - A Friend in need…

If the Quidditch match was anything to go by, then things were much as they ever were at Hogwarts, but if you were to spend five minutes with some of the castle's inhabitants, it would become painstakingly clear that everything was not what it seemed. The tension, which had been created within the walls, albeit by an unseen force, was unmistakingly affecting people's day-to-day lives. While it was not the case that Voldemort had made a public appearance himself, he was having an effect - one which was widely enough spread, thanks to his growing numbers of followers - to not need to be seen. The people who generally made decisions of the sort had decided to be extremely truthful with the students, and whilst this meant the young pupils were not in a state of falsified ease, they were slightly, to say the least, terrified. At this time in the predicament, nothing had really happened within the school, but the three remaining houses treated the Slytherins with a larger amount of fear than they had in the past, knowing full well who Voldemort was more likely to gain as followers.

If the Slytherins were treated more carefully, Harry found that he was being followed around by an increasing number of students, and in particular, the 1st Years. He tried upon several occasions to avoid them, or to explain that wherever he went, trouble was more likely to follow than anywhere else, but they were having none of it. However, if he couldn't get rid of the younger students, Harry had certainly succeeded in his plan to put distance between himself and his 'friends', namely Ron and Hermione, along with most of the other Gryffindors for safety. Ron and Hermione, although completely mystified by their friend's actions, had given up, and stayed away, as it seemed to be what he wished for. They had tried on several occasions to fix whatever the problem could be, but not knowing exactly what the situation was made this a fairly difficult task. Harry sat by himself at breakfast, lunch and dinner, as well as in the common room. Several people had tried to involve him in things, but Harry was having none of it, and so the students had decided that he wanted to be left alone, Quidditch being the only reason he talked to anybody at all.

Harry had, eventually, although reluctantly, accepted the fact that he was captain, and, with the help of the other members of the team, was becoming quite good at writing plays. He still, however felt a little awkward ordering around the players, the majority of who were two years older than him. They seem to take it well though, and encouraged him to take more control over situations. It was the team, and only the team, who seemed to see the normal side of Harry on a daily basis, as well as, perhaps, the first years that seemed to have placed themselves in his care, which he didn't have the heart to shout at. Both these parties were more than a little puzzled at the way Harry was acting towards everyone else, especially the two people who were formerly his two best friends, but didn't like to interfere.

**

"Same time tomorrow, Harry?"

"Yup – sure, actually – make it half an hour later, I've got potions, and no doubt the lesson will carry on past the end." 

"Right then. Ah – the tour group has arrived, Mr. Potter – are you ready?"

Harry threw a glance over his shoulder, and, upon seeing the small gaggle of first years which had taken to following him, groaned and threw an annoyed look at Fred.

"I wouldn't mind, but they don't seem to get that they're probably in more danger following me than anybody else!"

"Don't worry, Harry – they'll disappear eventually, give it some time."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll go this way, and avoid them for a bit."

"What you doing for Lunch?"

"Dunno – I've got these plays to work on, as well as a Divinations Essay. I'll probably grab something an then head for the library."

With that, Harry set off, heading vaguely for the hall, whilst trying to avoid being spotted by his very persistent followers. Fred and George stood and watched as he walked off, a small gaggle forming around him.

"He's being very patient with those kids, isn't he? If that were me, they'd all have seen my ugly side a long time ago.." 

"Well, at least he's being nice to somebody." 

"I don't get it, really. He's so happy around us, but he seems to go into some sort of stupor around anybody else."

"I always thought Quidditch was just a sport, but it seems to be sort of a separation from the normal world to Harry – don't you think?"

"I guess – although it seems a lot more obvious recently – I guess all of what's going on is really putting a lot of pressure on him."

"Maybe that's why he's so distant from the others?"

"Maybe."

"You know what."

"What?"

"This has got to be the first serious conversation we've ever had."

"Scary."

"True."

"True." 

( Does anybody else have that damn Budweiser advert constantly stuck in their heads?)

"Maybe we are getting too old for messing about."

"Maybe."

They looked at each other.

"Nah"

Following this, the twins ran back to the castle, laughing maniacally all the way.

**

Harry reached the hall and sat down, helping himself to a sandwich. He noticed, sadly, just how well his plan had worked. He was given a clearance of a seat on either side, and sat in silence. This is for the best, he told himself for the thousandth time, the best for everyone. 

"Except you," a small voice inside his head said.

Harry ignored the voice, and, taking a sandwich 'for the road', he got up quickly to avoid being noticed, and headed for the library, where he had to sit in silence as a rule, not just because nobody was talking to him.

**

The following weeks came and went without anybody noticing, and suddenly, Christmas snuck up on Hogwarts, taking many students by surprise. Harry, as per usual, was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, although this time it was through lack of options rather than choice. Ron, perhaps because he wanted to see his family, but more likely because of the arguments with Harry, had opted to go home this Christmas. Hermione, however, had been forced to stay at school, as her parents were visiting her sick grandmother, and wouldn't be able to take her.

"You could always come to our house for the holidays, Hermione."

"I don't want to impose, Ron – Christmas is a family time."

"I just don't know what you'll do around here. Hardly anyone is staying – there's only Harry from our year, and he's hardly going to be good for a conversation."

"Ron – I'll be fine – you never know, maybe Harry'll come around during the holidays, he's always liked Christmas before."

"I didn't get him a present – it's really odd, I almost bought him something, but then I remembered."

"I know. The thing is, I don't even know what we've done – Harry never argues with us – ok, occasionally – but it's usually us two."

"Why don't you try talking to him during the holidays, it's probably me he's really mad at." 

"I will do, but, make sure you owl me lots – I don't want to live in silence for 2 weeks."

"Don't worry – I will, I'll send Pigwidgeon." 

"And make sure you get all your work done, I won't be there to make sure that you.."

"Ok, Hermione, I will – honestly – don't you think of anything else?"

"Well we've got our Owls this year – you don't want to fail….Ron?..Are you listening?.."

**

By the time everybody had left that day, it was almost 11 o'clock, and most people were considering going to bed. Harry, however, ever the exception, was avoiding sleep as long as was humanly possible, knowing the kind of dreams it brought, having been doing so for weeks. He was currently sat in a large chair in the common room, curled up in an effort to stay warm, the room being particularly cold as it was the middle of December. (If any of you have spent a winter in Britain, never mind Scotland – you'll know what I mean. I'm frozen now, it's October, and I'm sat by a heater.) He was desperately trying to stay awake, and in an attempt to do so, had turned to the last resort, reading _Hogwarts: A_ _History_. He was currently reading the section on its apparition wards, which made him think of Hermione, and her constant insistence that he should read this book. He smiled at the thought, and wondered what she would say if she knew he was finally getting around to reading it, or for that matter, what Ron would say if he knew Harry was reading it.

Half an hour later, and Harry realised just why he had never got around to reading this particular book, although he clearly wasn't thinking about that as he drifted off to sleep.

**

"Is the plan ready, Wormtail?"

"Yes, Lord, all is ready. We just await our 'helper' from within the castle, to be told of his mission."

"Ah – yes, our assistant. He will not be willing, I suppose?"

"No, my Lord, but that can be easily been fixed."

Voldemort's lips twisted into what could vaguely described as a smile, of sorts.

"Excellent. Soon, all will be right with the world."

"Of course, master."

"Bring my _loyal_ servant in now, Wormtail."

"Yes, master."

Bowing quickly towards the throne at one the end of the room, Pettigrew scuttled to the grand door at the opposite end. He swung the heavy door on its hinges, and cringed as it squeaked - like something out of one of those old horror movies. He called to someone outside the door, and stood aside as Severus Snape entered.

"Ah, Snape, is there any news from the castle that old fool calls a school?"

"Very little, my lord, they are constantly vigilant, ready for an attack, but are yet to plan anything in retaliation."

"How very typical of Dumbledore, two wrongs do not a right make, one could say. Well, it will all work to our benefit in the end. Is that all?"

"I am afraid so, my Lord."

"Then leave us."

Severus bent low, and then swept from the room, closing the doors behind him.

"Fool." Voldemort said to the absent Snape. " He thinks he has me fooled, Wormtail, but remember this my servant. 

Lord Voldemort knows all. Once the plan is finished, Severus will have outlived his usefulness, and can be disposed of."

Peter grinned. "Excellent, My Lord"

**

Hermione walked into the common room, late, as ever, coming from the library. She entered quietly, so as not to wake anybody. She was just heading up the stairs, when she noticed something in the common room. She realized with a start that it was Harry, sat in the chair furthest from the door, fitfully sleeping. She walked silently towards him, not wanting to wake him, even though it didn't look like he was sleeping particularly well. She sat on the sofa, watching, as Harry seemed to frown within his dream, and continued to struggle against something. She had only been sat there for a very short space of time when Harry sat up in the chair with a gasp, his glasses falling to the floor, his hand reaching for his forehead, hi face scrunched up in pain. He sat still for a minute, seeming to adjust to being awake, before reaching for a large book that was on his lap.

Hermione grinned, forgetting her concern slightly, when she saw what it was Harry was reading. She coughed, and then smiled as Harry's head snapped up. She innocently held out his glasses.

"If you're going to read it, I suggest you use these."

Harry grinned at her. Hermione blinked. That was the first time she had seen him smile like that in weeks, and she realised that it was something she had missed.

"How come you're down here?" she asked testily, hoping his good mood would continue, and that he wouldn't shut her off again.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was sat down here. I started reading this book, and I fell asleep – I think it means something."

"What?"

"This book is not one to read when you want to stay awake – it is far, far too boring."

Hermione looked at Harry, extremely surprised at his supposed turn in character.

"What do you mean, ' when you want to stay awake'?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and avoided looking at her.

"Harry? Look at me, Harry!" He turned his head. Hermione noticed for the first time, the dark rings under his eyes, and how pale his skin was.

"How much have you been sleeping?"

"Not much - I try to avoid it," Harry mumbled. 

"Why?"

"The nightmares – I constantly have nightmares, with Voldemort, saying things, about his pla…"

He suddenly looked up at her, his face blank with surprise. He stood up quickly and walked towards the portrait hole. 

"Harry! Where are you going?" HARRY"

When he refused to turn around, she walked up and grabbed his arm, spinning him around herself. 

"Why do you keep acting like this? Why aren't you talking to us – to anyone?"

"You don't understand, Granger" he spat the words out, his face showing none of the anger his voice did. "Nobody understands – now excuse me, I have to go."

With that, Harry jumped through the portrait hole, leaving Hermione stood in complete bewilderment. Having just see the normal Harry for about 10 seconds, he had changed completely again. She held back the tears, and walked slowly up to her dormitory, aiming to fall asleep, not knowing whether she would be successful.

**

Harry leant up against the wall outside the portrait hole, smacking himself in the forehead.

__

"I nearly gave it away then", he grimaced. "_Sleep obviously dulls your thinking_."

He suddenly remembered the dream he had whilst sleeping, and rushed towards Snape's office. When he got there, he found it empty, and, after panicking for a short while, remembered that the professor was at Voldemort's hideout until a few minutes ago. He silently paced the floor outside, waiting, until he heard the door down the corridor open, and looked up.
    
    
    "What are you doing up at this hour, Potter? I shall be telling McGonagall
    about this!"

"Sorry, _Professor_, I just thought you'd like to know what I found out in a dream."

Snape's face lost it's frown, and instead turned to a look of annoyance. 
    
    
    "You still believe in those dreams then, Potter? I never thought that you in partic-"
    "And I quote 'Very little, my lord, they are constantly vigilant, ready for an attack,' get the general idea?"

Snape's face was ashen, his mouth opened and shut several times before he seemed to regain control of his jaw.
    
    
    "H-how-did-"

"I told you – my dreams are what is actually happening, I am _not_ going through all of that again."

Snape's shocked look left his face, and one of frustration returned.

"What did you want to tell me then?" he snapped.

Harry's hardened look softened, and his eyes betrayed sadness.

"He knows. About you. After you left, he told Wormtail he knew, and that once the plan is finished, you can be disposed of."

All of this came out in a great rush of air, after which, Harry span around and walked briskly off. Snape stood in a state of shock, before he seemed to come to his senses.

"Potter!" 

Harry turned around, expecting some sort of questioning.

"What?"

"Thank you, Harry."

And Harry would remain completely bewildered by those 3 words for the next few days.

**

On Christmas day, Harry received an owl from Sirius, to which he sent no reply. He knew that Sirius was in the building, in hiding somewhere, but he had no intention of excluding Sirius from his plans to separate himself from people.

He also received a small pack of chocolate frogs from Mrs Weasley, he expected Ron had tried to stop her from sending anything, but that she had sent him something anyway. 

At the feast, all the teachers could be caught shooting more than the occasional glance towards Harry Potter, who, as he always was recently, was sat by himself at the end of the table. Harry was oblivious to all of this, of course, as he constantly stared at the food on his plate, perhaps wondering whether he was actually going to eat any of it. He was thinking of the dreams he was constantly having, trying desperately to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. What was the plan? Who was his helper? And why did Harry seem to spend most of his time talking to himself nowadays, or talking about himself in the third person? Wait. Scratch the last one. 

Harry shook his head, and returned to concentrating on the food. 

**

As Christmas finished, and students returned, Hermione couldn't help but notice that the numbers of students seemed to have increased. Perhaps more parents had sent their children for safely, she mused to herself. She was relieved, to say the least, when Ron returned, and finally provided some sort of conversation. She told him about Harry's odd turn, but he simply shrugged it off. 

As glad as Hermione was to see Ron back, she couldn't help but think that he was acting strangely. He sometimes came over with a strange glazed look, or would disappear for periods of time. She didn't have long to think about this though, as she set to the task of the looming OWLS with much gusto. 

**

"Things are coming to a head, Albus – don't you think we should tell Potter?"

"I think that he is well aware of the situation, Minerva, perhaps more than the rest of us."

"How long have we left?"

"Who knows, a month, a week , a day?"

"Could it really be so soon?"

"Voldemort has waited long enough, it seems. Dark force movements have increased, and people grow afraid."

"He couldn't get into the castle though?"

"Minerva, we thought he couldn't do last time, all it took was one person inviting him in, Quirrel, and he could come and go as he pleased."

"Surely, no-one would?"

"He has his ways, Minerva, he has his ways."

**

With all the students returned, the first few days were fairly hectic, but, soon, things returned to the same state of normality they had been in before the break. It was on a perfectly normal evening, a full moon, incidentally, although it had no bearing on events, when the events everyone had been fearing, came to take place. Harry was sat in a chair in the corner of the common room, keeping to himself, whilst most people around him talked happily.

He was just putting the finishing touches on his potions essay, when his scar first twinged. However, having grown used to it, he ignored it. He rolled up the parchment and put away his quill, sighing as he spilt a blob of ink on the floor. It was then that the second shock through his scar came, and this time, he noticed it, in fact, this time, he fell off his chair. The common room span around, to look at Harry, who was sat on the floor, a hand to his scar.

Fred walked up slowly, "Ok, Harry?"

"Y-yeah, fine – it's nothing, really."

Hermione turned to comment to Ron, but found that he was on another of his strange absences, and instead, looked at Harry, slightly concerned. Her thoughts were interrupted as Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the room.

"All students are to remain in their common rooms, nobody is to leave – NOBODY!" There was a slight pause. "This means you, Potter."

Everyone glanced at Harry.

"I haven't moved – honest – I won't!"

The students looked at one another in amazement, excited and scared whispers spreading throughout the room. 

The pain in Harry's scar doubled, and he bent over in agony.

"Out," he croaked, as everyone turned to look at him. "Everyone, get upstairs – NOW!"

Nobody moved.

"Get moving, come on – go!" He urged them to leave. "Fred, George, look , trust me – OK? Get everyone upstairs"

The twins looked at each other, and turned to usher people upstairs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Several screams echoed through the room, and all heads turned in the direction of the voice. 

"No , I wouldn't do that, for I want everyone to be here, I want everyone to watch Potter's final downfall."

Harry walked calmly over to stand in front of Voldemort, acting more bravely than he felt, and spoke harshly 

"Leave them out of this – this is between us."
    
    
    "Oh, but it isn't Potter – do you want to now how I got in here? Perhaps we should ask my assistant?" He stepped aside. Harry blinked in horror. 

"_Ron?"_

"That's right Potter – by pushing you friends away, you made it so much easier to use them" Harry stared, not believing what he was hearing. 

"You think I didn't know? I have said it before, and I shall say it again – Lord Voldemort knows all." 

"Harry?" Hermione asked timidly, "What's he talking about, Harry?" 

"Now is not a good time, Hermione." 

"You keep it up, even now Potter? Even though, if your friend had been at school, I couldn't have used him? He would have been at school, were you friends wouldn't he?" 

Harry remained silent, aware of the danger of speaking out against this madman now. Not only for his own safety, but for that of the rest of the people in the room. 

"No matter, I tire of this, and our time is short, no doubt Dumbledore will be along shortly, so we shall get this over with." 

The common room gasped as Voldemort, eyes gleaming, pointed his wand at Harry, and formed the words Avada Kedavra. Harry felt the spell hit him, and he crumpled to the floor with a thud. There were several shouts from around the room, but Voldemort calmly walked over, kicking his enemy in the side. "And so it is finished." 

No sooner had he spoken these words, than Harry reached an arm out and grabbed his wand. Voldemort looked only slightly surprised, and a little impressed. 

"It seems you have overcome two of the three then, Potter, perhaps we should try it on one of your friends instead." 

Voldemort nodded to the man on his left, who pointed his wand at one of the first years, shooting the formidable green light towards her. Harry reached out a hand, catching the spell himself. He again fell to the floor, but quickly regained his composure and stood up again. 

"Enough of this game." Voldemort sneered, staring behind Harry. 

Harry turned around to see the point where the snake eyes were looking. 

He faced Ron, who held a candlestick raised in one hand. "Ron? What are you – don't Ron!" But it was of no use. 

The candlestick was raised high above Harry's head, and dropped onto it, before he had time to react. 

He dropped like a stone, a large slit forming on his forehead, from which blood slowly ebbed. Voldemort waved his hand at two of his 'companions', who lifted Harry's limp form between them, just as Dumbledore rushed through the portrait, followed by Snape and McGonagall. 

"Too late, Dumbledore, the apparition fields are lifted, and now, we will be leaving. My thanks to Mr Weasley for his assistance." 

With that, the group vanished from the building, and Ron's eyes slowly came into focus. 

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked carefully. 

There was a stunned silence, nobody sure what to say. 

"Why am I holding a candlestick?" Ron asked in bewilderment. 

"You just bloody whacked Harry over the head with it!"

"WHAT?" 

"George, shut up, he didn't know what he was doing." 

The twins continued to argue amongst themselves, whilst Hermione, pale from shock, tried to explain, shakily, what had just happened, to Ron. They were suddenly disturbed, as there was a flash, and a black lump crashed into the room. 

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, trying to rush over, before being stopped by Professor McGonagall. 

"Colin," Dumbledore directed at Creevey, "Go and fetch Madame Pomfrey." 

Colin slowly moved towards the portrait hole. 

"Don't bother," Snape spoke up quietly, from his position crouched next to Harry, ho was still on his back. 

"He's already dead." 

Hermione shakily spoke, gradually growing slightly hysterical. "Are you sure ? He survived the killing curse twice just now – he can't be dead – it can't kill him!" 

"No, Granger, the killing curse can't…." 

Snape paused, seemingly gathering his wits. "But it seems a knife can." He rolled Harry over to reveal a small dagger sticking out of his chest. 

"HARRY – NO!" Hermione screamed again. 

Ron was white. 

"Oh God, what've I done? I killed him!" 

"That's not it." 

All eyes, brimmed to the full with tears, turned towards Snape. "Albus, his forehead – they – they've, they've – his scar – they-" 

Dumbledore looked at Harry's forehead, unmarked apart from the usual scar, and the dark mark emblazoned across it. He whisked one hand, and watched sadly as a sheet appeared over the body. He raised his hand over his eyes, and swept quickly from the room, leaving the rest stood in a silence, broken only by quiet sobbing. 

Disclaimer – I own nothing – JK Rowling owns all.


	8. Chapter Eight - Aftermath

And When The Dawn Begins

Chapter 8 - Aftermath

Some of the Gryffindors watched as Snape led the body out of their common room - the rest turned away, staring at the floor or ceiling in disbelief. Hermione was sobbing into Ron's shoulder, whilst Ron himself cried quietly. Fred and George turned around and watched the two, unsure of what to say, and eventually deciding not to say anything. Looking around, the first years were huddled into one corner of the room, shaking like leaves, staring in disbelief at the spot where Harry had re-appeared. The rest of the people in the common room were stood in small groups, or, sat on the floor in disbelief. The room was fairly empty, as most were still at dinner in the great hall. The twins finally decided upon sitting in the large armchairs in front of the fire, watching the flames flicker angrily, listening to the crackling - which was easily heard through the eerie quite of the room.

**

"Severus, please, go and find Sirius and Remus for me, but don't tell them anything, for now."

"Where are they? Albus?" 

Severus Snape looked across at the headmaster, and for the first time a while saw the true age of the strong, powerful wizard, which was usually disguised. He gave up trying to get Dumbledore's attention, and left to find the two himself, deciding the man had enough to think about.

"I should have kept him closer, Fawkes." Dumbledore said to his bird, stroking it gently, " I shouldn't have let him out of my sight. I should have told him the truth - he died thinking he had no family, that he was alone, I should have told him.." 

**

"So, what does Albus want?"

"I don't know," Snape lied, not really listening, he was so caught up in his thoughts.

"Aren't we being pleasant today, slime-ball - what have we done to deserve this special treatment today?"

"Yes, right."

Sirius shrugged at his friend, and continued following Snape to the headmaster's office.

**

"He's -he's - what?"

"He died having saved the lives of some of the first years, Sirius, there was nothing anybody could have done."

"How - what happened?"

"Voldemort placed the Imperious curse on Ronald Weasley, who proceeded to allow him into the castle."

"No - how did Harry die - was it the killing curse - no pain?"

Dumbledore frowned, and, if possible, grew more grave than previously.

"What?" Remus asked, his face becoming even more etched with concern.

"They, we - there was a dark mark burned onto his forehead - on his scar, and a knife, in his chest."

Black's face, already the colour of a sickly ghost, became even paler. Remus stood up angrily, as his friend put his head in his hands, tears falling freely.

"It's - inhumane - why not Avada Kedavra?"

"Remus, the dark arts are not known to be humane, but, according to the very small amount I could get out of Miss Granger, Harry survived the killing curse twice before he was captured-" Dumbledore trailed off.

"He what?!"

"I understand it no more than you, Remus, but now is hardly the time to be thinking about it." He glanced at Sirius, who was still yet to say anything. 

"We'll hold a service tomorrow, so that only friends have time to find out."

"Where," Sirius spoke, his voice cracking slightly, "Is the body?"

"In the infirmary. I'm sorry, Sirius, but nobody could do anything to help, we had no time."

"It's not your fault, Albus" Remus said, as Sirius was once more silent.

"I only wish I'd told him about me, about his ancestors - he could have had time to learn to protect himself better, with training."

"None of us had any idea, Albus, it's all very sudden and - and-"

Remus collapsed in a chair, the full weight of the situation settling in for perhaps the first time. 

"He's really dead, Albus?" he asked desperately, "He was so young - he survived again and again - first James and Lily, Harry was supposed to live.."

**

"I wonder what the assembly's about?" Ginny asked Seamus, who was sat opposite arguing again with Dean about football.

"Don't know" he managed to say.

"Where are my brothers?"

"Actually, I don't know - I haven't seen any of that lot for a while - they'll be here soon."

"Look - over there.."

Ginny turned around and saw Fred and Ron leading Hermione into the hall, George following behind, hands in his pockets, the quartet being followed by a larger group of Gryffindors.

It was perhaps unfortunate for Draco that he chose that point to walk into the room, and comment, "Weasel, Mudblood - where's Potty?" He was slightly shocked, to say the least, when Hermione burst into tears, and Ron and Fred continued to walk past slowly. George stopped and glared at Malfoy, his face more serious than anybody had seen it in a very long while.

"You, Malfoy, are a bastard," and with that, he punched him squarely in the nose, and walked off to sit at the Gryffindor table.

The large group sat at the opposite end of the table to those already present, and remained silent, leaving Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Neville to walk over and enquire as to what was wrong. They had no time to ask, however, as Dumbledore walked into the room, a sombre look on his face.

"Students, you are probably wondering why I have asked you to gather here tonight - I'm afraid it's is for no good reason. Some of you may have heard the orders to stay in common rooms earlier, and I can tell you that it was because Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore chose to ignore the flinches around the room at this point, "entered the building."

There were gasps all around the room, as well as sobs from the previously mentioned end of the Gryffindor table.

"It is with great sorrow that I inform you that he has finally achieved an aim he has pursued for 15 years." 

The hall waited nervously, dreading the news.

"Harry Potter was killed this evening, whilst valiantly trying to protect those around him." 

The headmaster paused as the news sunk into the shocked audience.

"Let us remember Harry, not as the boy who lived, but as a friend, or a school mate, or a rival. We will be holding a memorial service tomorrow, and all are welcome to attend."

**

The evening was gone quicker than anybody seemed to realise, people still shocked beyond belief, were growing more scared by the second, after all - if Harry Potter could be killed, then who was really safe? Everyone, except the rest of the Weasleys, steered clear of Hermione and Ron, unsure of what to say. The two themselves remained silent all evening, Hermione still crying, Ron just staring into oblivion. 

As Hermione went to bed early, she was perhaps hoping that when she woke, it would all have been a dream. However, once in the dormitory, she found that sleep wouldn't come to her. Instead, she sat on her bed, holding in shaking hands a picture, taken in Hogsmeade, of Ron, Harry and herself. She smiled sadly as the Harry in the picture stuck his tongue out at her, and held bunny ears over Ron's head. She then gasped again, bursting into a new round of tears - thinking of all the fun times the trio had spent together, thinking that they would never end. How wrong they had been. She closed her eyes and wept sadly, shutting the drapes around the bed, listening to the thoughts that ran through her head

__

He's dead. The words rung in her head. _He's dead, _over and over again_. I'd thought I'd lost him once before. I mean, he was constantly in danger. But he didn't die, he always came back. He always lands on his feet. God, it hurts. I'll never see him smile at me again. I'll never see him laugh..._

**

Ron watched as Hermione pulled herself up the stairs to the girls dormitories, and then turned back to the fire, hands still wringing in his lap, tears he had never shed before falling down his cheeks, the guilt washing over him, like a cold breeze spreads through a room.

__

He was my friend. My good, steadfast, ever-ready friend. And I let him down. Oh, why can't I ever do anything right? Why!

It's my fault that he's dead, my fault. I'm supposed to be the one who helps, the one who offer support. Why couldn't I help him? Why couldn't I free myself from the curse? Why couldn't I save him! 

Harry. He trusted me. We talked. We worked together. I tried to do him good, but in the end, it was all my fault. I want to die. This is one more major failure, what will the next one be? 

Damnit, this is unfair, unjust! He suffered so much, lived through so much, and it all got cut off at 15? Unbelievable. It's enough to make a person doubt their faith, doubt their faith in kindly and caring spirits. Do you realize just how short that is? Most people live to their 70s, at least! It was short and it was hard. 

I can't believe he's gone. I keep expecting to turn around and see him, grinning and proclaiming it was all a hoax. But he won't. It's true. A whole future, stretching before us, without him.

God, I want to die. Why is it that I can never help people when they need me? It's disgraceful, shameful. I've got to do better; I can't let them die if I can stop it. He was strong, he faced his destiny. I can be strong now, if only for his memory...

( Sorry.. that was really sad...I'm just having a break to cheer up a bit...There, all better. I really cant take this depressing stuff - so I'm not making it too long. Life is depressing enough. Honestly I have 3 tests next week - maths, biology and further maths. Failure is a word I may have to come to terms with.)

**

Albus Dumbledore stood at the podium set up in the Hogwarts grounds, which was surrounded by chairs, as well as a coffin. He looked around at the people sat. The Weasleys and Miss Granger were sat at the front, the rest of the seats taken up by students from the school. A large black dog was slumped on the floor, it's paws, oddly enough, on its eyes. He thought sadly to himself that he was the only relative present, yet nobody knew about it. Nobody knew that he was related to Harry - even though it was very distant, a great uncle. It would still have been more family than Harry thought he had. He cleared his thoughts and began to speak, well aware that very few people were actually listening to his words, and that most were staring in disbelief at the wooden box.

**

Hermione tried to tear her eyes away from the coffin, but found that she couldn't. All that was left of her friend was in box – packed away. She clutched tightly at Ron's arm, as if determined not to let him get taken away. 

Ron, however, was clearly avoiding looking towards the front, staring at the forest, watching the trees sway in the wind. It was therefore no surprise that he was the first one to see a strange figure emerge. He watched as the figure walked out of the shade to reveal a fairly short person, arms behind their back, a bag over their head. If that was odd, it didn't seem to register to Ron. More people seemed to notice the figure when it started to talk however.

"Are you sure I'm going the right way?"

There was a pause.

"Which way now then?"

Silence

"Which left?"

Another pause.

"Why?! Because last time you said turn left, I walked into a tree!"

Pause.

"Right then."

The figure turned towards the group and continued walking slowly forward.

Dumbledore finally seemed to spot the person, and stopped talking.

"What do you mean there are people?"

Quiet.

"Which way?"

Pause.

"Maybe they can help then."

The figure continued on its path towards the service, stumbling slightly as it's current blindness hindered it's progress. They finally crossed into the area where the chairs were spread, and spoke in a croaky voice, muffled through the bag.

"Er - hello?"

The guests turned to each other with blank looks, nobody moving. Finally, Professor Snape stood up and walked to the stranger, watched carefully by everybody present. 

He gently pulled the hood off the figure and gasped in shock.

"Oh - God -"

"Professor Snape? Is that you?" The figure asked, "Where am I?"

Snape took the blindfold off the boy with shaking hands, and turned him around to face Dumbledore.

"HARRY?"

"Thank God! I made it! I'm free!"

Harry shouted with glee, before turning round.

"What on earth is everybody doing out here - Hermione! Ron!"

He ran towards his two friends, slowing as he neared them, seeing their shocked faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You- you-" Hermione stuttered, before fainting onto the floor.

"Herm?" Harry bent down to the floor, nudging her with his foot. "Ron - give us a hand!"

Ron didn't move, however, and stayed sat in his seat, head shaking slowly.

"Will somebody get these off then?" he said, raising his hands, which could now be seen to be clapped in steel manacles.

Snape pointed his wand at the cuffs, muttered a few well chosen watched, and watched as a gold mist surrounded Harry's wrists. But the metal didn't move. Severus tried again, this time with a slight frown on his face. The mist turned green and surrounded Harry, who face was looking more and more perplexed.

"NO! Not again!" He shouted to the sky, "I'm at Hogwarts - you can't apparate me back again!" 

Harry span to face Dumbledore, his face pleading, "The apparition wards, where do they start?"

"By the lake, Harry - what's wrong?"

"Gotta run." And he did so, sprinting down the centre aisle. He got to the back however, and fell to his knees, face scrunched up in pain.

"DAMN IT! I was so close!" He stood shakily, and sighed. "Well. See you all next escape mission." 

With that, the mist which still surrounded him turned black, covering Harry from view. It then vanished, taking Harry with it.

There was silence, until Hermione rustled on the floor.

"I had the strangest dream.."

Disclaimer – I own nothing – JK Rowling owns all.


	9. Chapter Nine - Help Is At Hand

And When The Dawn Begins

Chapter 9 – Help is at hand

__

What happened to Harry after chapter 7……….

"Take Mr Potter to the cells, Crabbe, and be quick about it." Voldemort sneered, as the death eater dragged an unconscious Harry from the room. He sat on his chair at the head of the room, seemingly thinking about something, his fingers tapping the arm.

"We have finally done it then master, Potter is no longer a problem?"

"Yes, Wormtail, but I feel there is something further for our Mr Potter. No, he shall not be killed just yet. Go check on him, Wormtail, and inform me when our esteemed _guest_ has awoken."

**

Harry woke up to a pounding pain in his head, and tried desperately to remember an event that could have caused it. Events slowly seeped into his extremely muddled brain, and slowly, but surely, a full picture was formed. He groaned, opened his eyes and looked around at the cell, which, for a cell, was actually quite comfortable.

"Perhaps they like to lull prisoners into a sense of false security before horribly murdering them." He thought sadistically.

He was broken from that particular chain of thought as a key was turned in the door, and rather fat, short man stepped in.

__

Pettigrew.

Harry frowned at the man, who nervously wrung his hands in front of him, and stuttered, 

"You're awake then?"

"No, I'm in a comatose state with my eyes open, which allows me to talk."

Pettigrew didn't seem to get the sarcasm, but laughed nervously, before starting to turn around to leave.

"Are you happy here, Pettigrew?" Harry asked icily.

"My master is a great Lord, and treats me with great kindness.."

"Your Lord made you cut off your hand."

"It was for a good cause." Pettigrew said, speaking with more venom, standing up tall. Harry advanced on him, pressing him back against the stone wall.

"This good cause, has, and will kill many people, and you are to blame. Are you happy about that?"

Pettigrew smiled icily, and nodded.

Harry started to walk away, before spinning around and knocking Peter against the wall, making blood stream from his mouth. Whilst Pettigrew was in a momentary lapse of thought, Harry dashed for the door, scanning the area for people. Finding none, he fled down the corridor, running faster than he had ever before.

He found a small wooden door, and hastily opened it and stepped into a dark room. As his eyes adjusted to light, he found himself facing around a dozen death eaters, hoods drawn up over their heads.

"Heh heh, er, wrong room."

Before any of the hooded strangers could react, Harry bolted from the room and continued down the corridor, spurred on by the shouts of his pursuing captors. He turned corner after corner, avoiding several doors and spiky looking objects, which he thought could not be anything good, and were best left alone. He finally turned one last corner and saw light at the end. He ran towards it, speeding up all the time, the light drawing him forward. He was only a few feet way from freedom, just a little further and-

But as he got to the light, he skidded to a halt. He looked around and found it was not the daylight, but a large fire, behind it a throne, seated on which was a red-eyed serpentine man.

__

Bloody Hell. Harry said to himself. _You really do follow danger about, Potter_.

"So – our guest is awake it seems," Voldemort sneered, one eyebrow raised questionably, "and quite well by the looks of things."

As he finished speaking, several hooded figures, including one rather bloody Pettigrew, stumbled into the room, trembling as they saw who Potter had been found by. 

"Well, Harry, it seems you have more initiative than I originally gave credit for." The serpent eyes turned to look at the men panting in the doorway, " and certainly more physical fitness. Pettigrew – perhaps you should take lessons in defence from our little friend here."

Harry stood there, slightly puzzled that he wasn't dead yet and growing more angry by the minute at Riddle's games, whatever they were.

"No, I won't kill you just yet, Harry" he sneered, seemingly reading Harry's mind, "I want to offer you a proposal." He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Join our side, and live."

"NEVER!" Harry screamed, sounding a lot braver than he felt.

"We shall see Potter, _Crucio_."

Harry writhed in pain, but refused to scream out, biting down on his lip to stop the screams coming. He fell to his knees, eyes watering, hands shaking, blood flowing as his teeth pierced his lip.

When the spell was finally released, Harry shook his head slightly, wiping one arm over his forehead to remove the sweat, and stood up shakily.

"Well. The boy knows how to suffer properly." Voldemort said. "Tie him up."

Harry struggled against the cords that were surrounding him, but was overpowered, and was left wrapped in ropes, a gag over his mouth.

"Malfoy, Wormtail, over here." Riddle beckoned. The two hurriedly walked over, and stood in front of their master, Pettigrew trembling slightly. "I believe that there is something about Potter we have yet to witness, but it is only a suspicion." He paused, seemingly considering something. "I want you both to stand in front of him, and shout at him, insult his friends, family, anything. I need to see what happens."

The two death eaters looked at each other, wondering what was going on, but quickly rushed off to do their masters bidding. They stood directly in front of Harry, and started. 

"You have no friends Potter, if you had friends you wouldn't be here – they only like you because you're famous – why aren't they saving you?" Pettigrew was silent, watching as his partner spoke icily towards Potter, never once raising his voice, an eerie calm about him. 

Harry listened to his comments with increasing anger. _It's not true_, he told himself, _it's not true_. _SHUT UP_. His brow furrowed in annoyance, and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

After 5 minutes, Malfoy had still failed to get anything that could be considered a reaction out of Harry. He glanced at Voldemort, and kept going. Finally Pettigrew spoke up,

"You're nothing but the child of a whore and an imbocile."

That got the reaction they were looking for. Harry strained against the ropes in an attempt to get to Wormtail, anger flaming in his eyes. Pettigrew stepped back as Harry advanced on him, forgetting all about the other people in the room. He narrowed his eyes, yet still glared at Pettigrew. A strange glow surrounded him, and Pettigrew began to glance around the room nervously, looking for help. Suddenly, the white glow surrounding Harry sped towards Pettigrew, who was thrown against the far wall, and then pinned to it by several large swords, which had been on the wall. Wormtail took one look at the sword an inch away from his head, before slumping onto the floor in a dead faint. Harry calmly walked up to him, and kicked him hard in the side.

He was broken from his deadly concentration, by clapping.

"Bravo, Mr Potter." 

Harry spun around as quickly as he could without losing his balance. 

Voldemort was sat lazily in his 'throne', clapping loudly, attracting many odd glances from his followers. 

"You will be of great use, when you agree to join our side, we will train you to use these abilities."

Harry started trying to shout his arguments through the gag placed over his mouth.

"Oh, you will, it just takes time. Now, take him away, and make sure you put the apparition cuffs on."

He glanced at Harry.

"We wouldn't want him to escape again now, would we?"

**

Harry sat despondently in his cell once again, thinking about ways in which he could have escaped his current situation. Wishing he had stayed friends with Ron and Hermione, hoping that everyone knew he was really their friend. He looked at his surroundings, a bed, a window, a single light bulb, still, it was more than he could have hoped for. He stared out of the window, the forest at the feet of the cold stone mansion looking dark and menacing. Harry thought that, if he strained his eyes, he could see Hogwarts in the far distance. But - he reasoned - that could very easily be wishful thinking.

As he continued to stare into the far distance, he found himself wanting to jump out, ignoring the bars, and fly towards the lights pinpointed in the distance. The lights seemed to dance in the fog, flickering from side to side, playing in a strange game of tag, moving ever closer towards him. It was when these strange lights were only about a foot from him, that he began to worry slightly, stepping back away from the window. The lights came faster, zooming through the window, still playing their odd games.

"I told you, we shouldn't have gone in the forest!"

"And I told you not to be such a stick in the mud!"

"Look you two, quit it, we're not supposed to be here, you don't want to announce our presence do you?"

"Doesn't matter, nobody can see us anyway!"

"One in two-"

"Okay, a very small number of people."

"None of which will be in a place like this, so give it a rest, this is the nearest place, be glad we escaped that spider!"

"I thought he was friendly,"

"I wasn't about to stick around and find out!"

"Er- guys?"

__

Oops, spotted…..

A silence fell across the room, as the lights turned towards Harry, who was coming closer, looking at them in awe. Stood on the windowsill, a luminescent light surrounding them, were three tiny fairies. Each one dressed in intricate dresses made of green leaves and orange petals, tiny, delicate wings emerging from their backs, hats made of little bluebells on their heads. They started to make a quick retreat from the room, but Harry shouted out,

"No wait, stop – I won't hurt you!"

They came to a halt and flitted back to where Harry was standing, placing themselves directly in front of his face, so much so, that Harry was almost looking cross-eyed towards them.

"I never saw a real fairy before.."

The three seemed to huddle together, discussing something. Finally, the one that seemed to be the eldest, flew forward.

"You shouldn't be able to now either. It is a very rare gift, to be able to see fairies, possessed by very few magical people. We," She said, spreading her arms to include the other two, "are the three sisters, Ellie, Eugenia and Adelina, from the Glen of Trinity, deep within the Great Oak."

"Ellie, we shouldn't be talking to him, he resides in the forbidden place – he's evil!" The smallest of the three hid anxiously behind her sister, eyes looking Harry up and down.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, in an exasperated manner.

"Does it look like I'm here by choice?" 

He raised his arms as high as he could, which, as they were chained behind his back, was not very high. The three flew quickly around Harry, and began to examine the cuffs.

"Oh, you are a prisoner of the dark one," the younger child said sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"What is your name, young sir?" 

"Oh, sorry, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Oh gracious, _The_ Harry Potter, what an honour!"

"But what are you doing in here?" The eldest enquired. 

"Trying to think of a way to get out," Harry answered distractedly.

"Perhaps we could help, you should not be in here, young man."

"I know that."

"How did you get caught anyway?" The smallest asked inquisitively,

"Adelina, don't be impertinent!"

"It's OK, really," Harry said quickly, not wanting to get he youngest in trouble. " My friend hit me over the head with a candlestick."

Seeing the sister's eyes widen in shock, he added as an afterthought,

"I think he was under the Imperius Curse at the time."

The fairies suddenly froze, and then zoomed towards the door, leaning out of the bars.

"Someone's coming, quick, hide!" Harry said.

"No need," Ellie said, smiling, "no-one with an impure heart can see us, even with the ability too, we won't find anybody else like that in here"

"We'll stay by your side,"

"We cannot abandon the great Harry Potter!"

The key turned in the lock, and the door was pushed open. Two cloaked figures strode into the room, seizing Harry by the upper arms, and dragging him from the room. Harry lost track of the number of corridors he was pulled down, but eventually recognised the large room as the one he had been in only 5 hours previously. The members of the Dark Lord's following were surrounding the perimeter, as Harry was shoved into the middle. The three sisters followed him carefully, reassuring him that things would be fine.

"So, Potter, have we changed our minds?" 

"No," Harry said slowly, "and I never will."

"I know you were given such a small amount of time to make such a very important decision, but things move fast in this little part of the world - people are punished for their mistakes quickly."

Harry was turned around, and forced to face Voldemort, whose held in his hand Harry's wand, idly twirling it, before laying it on a table. He then raised his own wand, and proceeded to subject Harry to a series of Dark Arts curses, only a few of which Harry remained standing for. When the procedure was finally finished, Harry feebly tried to drag himself to his feet, failing miserably, and landing with a thump on the floor. Voldemort glanced at him, and called to his death eaters to leave the room, before leaving himself.

Harry wearily looked around the empty room, and realised it was the perfect opportunity for an escape attempt, but, in his present state, he could barely move. He groaned as he realised Voldemort knew this, and had left him to dwell on his own incapability. 

"Harry?" 

Harry looked up to see the sisters in front of him, lights glowing softly. 

"Are you OK?"

"Of course he's not OK, look at him – can't you fix him Ellie?"

"Of course I can, who else has passed their healing magic course?"

Harry felt extremely slow listening to the fairies quick banter, and rested his head on his arms, leaving them to it. By the time they had finally finished, Harry was able to stand, thanks to the healing spells. He glanced around, trying to decide which route to take, avoiding people. He eventually set off through a small door at the far end of the room, and, finding nobody on the other side of it, set off down the hallway. He continued down different halls, looking for inconspicuous doors, that did not call attention to them. He finally opened one last door, and found the forest on the other side of it. He ran forward into the forward, mindless of the dangers it held, and started to make his way through. Suddenly, a strange green mist surrounded him, and he felt himself literally dissolving into the air…

**

Pettigrew followed the other death eaters out of the room and glanced nervously about him. He watched in wonder as Voldemort left Potter alone in the room.

"M-master, should someone not be watching Potter?"

"Are you questioning my methods, Wormtail?"

"N-no, master, never, bu-"

"Leave him for 10 minutes, and then go in."

Pettigrew did just that, but, upon entering after 5 minutes, he found the room empty. He ran in terror from the room to alert his master to the situation.

"Potter has escaped, Lord – he's gone!"

Voldemort's thin mouth twisted into something resembling a smile, and he arched his fingers under his nose.

"Excellent, the boy has stamina, will he not be the perfect addition to our side, Wormtail? Now, to bring him back. He flicked the wand in his hand, and watched as an astounded Harry Potter reappeared in the main chamber.

**

10 minutes later and Harry was once more in his cell, this time with a blindfold on, and a bag over his head. He was sure that his friends were still there, however, as they kept up their incessant bickering.

"I still say that if we united our powers, we could remove the wall, and float him down."

"We don't have enough power!"

"Well we should go fetch the others then."

"They'll never come, we should never have come!"

"Then Harry would be all alone, and helpless."

"And he isn't now?"

They suddenly seemed to realise that Harry was actually in the room, looked at him, and then continued talking. Harry groaned, and continued to hum to himself.

Another half an hour had passed before an idea was finally reached. The sisters placed their arms on Harry, and then all four aimed at the wall, which shook, and then popped out of existence. Harry walked forward, before the three grabbed him and pulled him back., studying the remarkably long drop to the ground.

"It's a deception spell." Ellie remarked,

"Trust her, she'd know," Adelina said with slight grimace.

"Just jump out," Eugenia suggested, " and don't look down."

Harry snorted. "It's not like I could." He voice was slightly muffled, but could clearly be heard – obviously the bag was not soundproof.

Harry crossed his fingers and thanked whoever had covered his eyes, he dreaded to think how high up they were, before jumping, and landing with a thud on the soft grass. He stood up carefully, and started walking forward. He didn't get very far before he walked into a rock and fell to the floor again.

"Okay, well this obviously isn't going to work." Eugenia said, giggling.

"We'll give you directions, and you follow them." Ellie, ever the sensible one, remarked.

"Okay," Harry replied, "do you know where Hogwarts is?"

"Sure!" Adelina said.

And so, the strange quartet set off through the forest. To the watcher, this was an extremely odd scene – nobody could see the three sisters, only Harry, talking to himself, with a bag over his head, occasionally stumbling or slipping.

After what seemed to be an age of walking, and several painful accidents, Harry stopped, aggrivated, and demanded.

"Are you sure I'm going the right way?"

The sisters made aggravated noises, declaring that they were out of the forest.

"Which way now then?"

"Left, I think," Adelina said timidly.

"Which left?" Harry said slowly

"What do you mean? Why?" Ellie said, "Left! Left is left" 

"Why?! Because last time you said turn left, I walked into a tree!"

"Okay, your left, the side your left arm is on –I honestly thought you were more intelligent, really."

"Right then." Harry turned, and carefully walked in the direction he had been sent.

"Ooh – ooh – Ellie, look – people, look!" Adelina excitedly squealed.

"What do you mean there are people?" Harry said quickly.

"There's a huge group of people, straight in front – they're all wizards too!"

"Which way?"

"I told you," Adelina said in an annoyed tone, "straight ahead!"

"Maybe they can help then."

Harry walked carefully forward, but as quickly as he could, anxious to reach the people. 

"Right, you're in front of them now," Eugenia whispered.

Harry stood silently for a minute, waiting to see if anyone would react to his presence. When nobody did, he timidly called out,

"Er - hello?"

**(You already know from there, so the story skips to after Harry disappeared now – ok? Well, you don't have a say in it anyway – that's what I've decided.)**

Harry re-emerged on the dusty floor of the now familiar main chamber, banging his fists on the floor in an aggravated manner.

"Well Potter, I hope you are happy." Voldemort sneered, "you just ruined a perfectly formed plan."
    
    Harry said nothing, glaring at his enemy, unmindful of the other people in the room.

"Everyone now knows the body was a fake, and now knows you are alive." He looked at Harry. "Oh yes, Potter, everyone thought you were dead, quite amusing really. Anyway, so now our time is cut short – there will be rescue attempts soon, it is therefore important that you are not wanted back. You will no longer have an option as to whether you join our side or not, Potter, you will, by force."

Harry winced as the Cruciatus spell was thrown in his direction again, and he felt the now familiar flood of pain wash over him. (flooded Britain – everyone has floods on the brain…sorry…)

**

"But you're sure you saw him Ron, it wasn't just my imagination, he's really alive?"

"For the thousandth time, Hermione, yes! Harry's alive – everyone saw it with their own eyes!"

"Well what am I doing in the infirmary then, we need to get out there and save him!"

"Slow down, Hermione, let's get Lunch first, you might be more rational then – you don't want to get yourself killed!"

"OK, lets head for the hall."

The two friends swept towards the hall, a slight bounce in their step, a smile plastered on their faces. People long the corridors were excitedly whispering, smiling happily.

The hall was alive with gossip, everyone discussing the events, which had passed. Dumbledore stood up to talk, a wide smile on his face.

"Let us raise our glasses, students, to Harry Potter, who it seems is more alive than was originally thought!"

There was a great cheer at this statement - even the majority of the Slytherins were smiling. 

"Let us hope that he will be rejoining us here at Hogwarts, and that it will be as soon as possible.

More cheering, with many people stomping their glasses on the table, and their feet on the floor. Slowly though, a hush spread through the hall, as 3 hooded figures stepped through the main doors. People screamed as two removed their hoods to reveal Voldemort and Wormtail. These two were holding the third figure firmly by the arms, and slowly removed his hood for him. 

Harry stared in horror as he realised he was in the great hall.

"NO!" he screamed, "I won't hurt any of them – and you can't make me!"

Voldemort sneered. "I believe I can Potter, and I believe I will." He looked for a moment at the headmaster, "You really need to upgrade the apparition guards on this place, old man, they're failing."

The hall then watched in horror as Harry was placed under the Cruciatus spell, admiring his bravery, 

but fearing for what was to come. The curse was finally lifted, and Voldemort ordered Harry to aim at somebody with the Avada Kedavra curse.

"I won't – I'm not joining you – I'd rather die!"

"You will, Potter, and everyone will be here to witness it, _Crucio_." 

People's screams echoed around the room, only to be broken by the sound of the serpentine man muttering "_Imperio_"

There was a pause, as everyone waited with bated breath. Harry slowly spun around, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Ron, it's too much – one on top of the other, he can't escape it!"

"Of course he can Herm - sure he can.."

Riddle looked around the hall, his eyes resting on Hermione and Ron, sat at the Gryffindor table.

"How perfect, to start your career Potter, by killing one of those you held so dear. Miss Granger, please be standing."

Hermione froze in her seat, terror locking her every bone. Finally, Voldemort raised his wand towards he, and she felt herself dragged to a standing position, facing the trio stood in the door.

"Now then Potter, kill her."

Hermione glanced in terror at Harry, and tried despearately to run away. She was forced to watch him, his arm raised towards her, eyes narrowed to deadly slits. Suddenly she saw his lips move, but they weren't forming a spell. He was mouthing something towards her.

PRETEND

Then, a green light shot of his hand, heading straight for her heart. She crumpled in a boneless heap on the floor.

Voldemort laughed heartlessly.

"And so it begins, a new reign on terror!"

With that he swept from the room, taking Pettigrew and Harry with him, his laughter echoing down the corridor.

"Herm? Please – don't be dead – please!"

Ron fell to his knees next to Hermione, desperately shaking her, tears falling down his cheeks.

The hall waited with bated breath.

A small voice spoke up. 

"Are they gone?"

Ron looked down, and saw Hermione, one eye open slightly, a grin on her face.

"Am I a good actress, or am I a good actress? Be brutal, darlings."

Ron stared in shock at this outlandish behaviour from his usually sensible friend, and in amazement at the fact that she was alive.

"But – how – Harry?"

"Harry told me to pretend Ron, he wasn't under the curse – it was all an act!"

"Then he isn't really – you know?"

"No!"

And a cheer rang round the previously silent hall once again.


	10. Chapter Ten - Knowledge

And When The Dawn Begins

Part 10 - What doesn't kill you can only make you stronger, well, it could leave you horribly mutilated, but that's not the point, eh?

"Professor – you can't just leave him with them – we need to rescue him!"

"I know that Miss Granger, but we cannot rush things, this is a very serious situation."

"SERIOUS – Harry is being held captive by the dark lord! Of course it's serious!"

"Herm, calm down, shouting does no good.."

"Quite, Mr Weasley, but your friend does have a point. We cannot leave Harry where he is,"

Hermione snorted in annoyance, whilst Ron stared, unable to believe his friend had just snorted at the headmaster.

**

Harry smiled inside at his thoughts. I tricked Voldemort. I t worked! Now, all I have to do is get out of this god-forsaken..

"Congratulations, Potter, how does it feel to have finally joined the side of great power?"

"I have not, and will not, ever join you! You forced me to do that!" 

Harry glared at his captor, hands still trembling slightly from the severe pain of the Cruciatus curse.

"We shall see, Potter, we shall see." 

A slight grin formed on the serpentine man's face, his red eyes glowing like flames. 

"Perhaps you would like to see the latest additions to my army, I hear you get along with them very well,"

He turned to the members of his followers that remained in the room, bidding them to move forward. 

Harry felt the all too familiar feeling of cold dread washing over him.

__

Dementors

He desperately tried to block out the screams registering in his mind, concentrating on keeping his head clear, 

"Yes, we shall see." 

And the laughter rang down the corridors, echoing throughout the stony walls of the castle. Harry twisted, trying to escape the icy grip the Dementors held on him. Trying in vein to run out of the hell, rapidly losing the battle against his own memories, finally falling to the darkness of his own past, unaware as he was dragged from the room, and returned to his cell.

**

"Harry?"

"Don't bother Addie, he can't hear anything!"

"I'll decide when to give up, thank you."

"Well it's obvious – he can't even stand."

"DO YOU TWO ACTUALLY AGREE ON ANYTHING!??"

"Sorry,"

"No, _I'm_ sorry."

"I'm more sorry than you!"

"Me!"

Ellie rolled her eyes in disgust, and then turned her attention to the boy curled up on the floor. His hair in a dishevelled state, his eyes shut, he sat rocking back and forth on the spot. He shook her head, and flew down, gently placing a hand on his neck, checking his pulse. Sighing as she found it to be highly erratic, she flew back to her sisters, who were still 'debating' as to who was more sorry.

"Look, guys, I know you love arguing so very, very much. But could we please focus for just a little while?"

"Why?"

Ellie frowned.

"Ohhhh – right, sorry."

"Why is he like that?" Adelina whispered.

"The evil ones – stood outside – they take away happiness, he has nothing left but fear and cold."

Adelina whimpered, and then went over, patting Harry on the head like a small dog.

"We have to do something, Ellie, we can't stand by him in this state,"

"I know, Gina, but what can we do? Nobody can see us. Harry's the first human we've spoken to in years."

Adelina looked up from her position next to Harry.

"Ell-"

"What are the chances that we'll find someone else around who can hear us?"

"Eugin-"

"Not likely, but we should at least try,"

"Guys!"

"But what can we do?"

"I dunno - you're the one who usually has bright ideas."

"WILL YOU TWO LISTEN!"

The two girls span around to stare in shock at their fuming sister.

"Right. Albus Dumbledore, he can see us - remember mum telling us about the great wizard who saved her and dad from the beast?"

"Yeah - but how do we know where he is?"

"God, don't you two ever listen to mum and dad?"

"They're our parents, why would we?"

"Fine, anyway, he's headmaster at Hogwarts -you know - that big school in a castle across the woods?"

"I can go and tell him! He's bound to know who Harry is, and he can come and help!"

"No, I'll go Gina, I'm eldest."

"Fine. You go. You get to have all the fun."

"No she doesn't, don't say that!"

"Yes she does!"

"Doesn't,"

"Does,"

"Doesn't."

Ellie shrugged her shoulders as her two siblings returned to their normal behaviour pattern after a whole 2 minutes of peace. She was leaving anyway. Flying out of the window, she sped quickly over the forest, shivering as she heard howls coming from within its dark, murky depths, speeding up to leave the area as quickly as possible.

**

"Sirius, I know you want to find Harry, but be reasonable. You can't just march off with absolutely no idea where he is!"

"Arabella, I know, but I have to do something, I cannot just sit around here wondering what could be done, I have to do something!"

Sirius Black ran a hand through his already tousled hair, sighing heavily before leaning against the wall of the headmaster's office. Arabella Figg stood silently next to him, watching as his eyes stared blankly forward, wondering what turmoil was spreading through his mind. She glanced at the headmaster, who for perhaps the thousandth time that day, was looking through a book, eyes concentrating deeply on the fine text. The room itself seemed to be aware of the situation, and was filled with a silent atmosphere, allowing thoughts to easily thread through its occupants minds.

The headmaster himself was growing more uncharacteristically frustrated with every book he started and finished. Nothing helped, they had no clue where Harry could be hidden, and no way of trying to help him. Yet, everyday they left him in Voldemort's grasp, the hope for the light side grew dimmer, as the students began to fear that, after the great hope given by Harry being seen alive earlier, it would all come to nothing.

He sighed silently, wishing again that he had done something, anything to protect Harry better. Looking out of the window, he frowned at the light speeding towards his window, and drew his wand carefully from within his robes. Sirius and Arabella turned to look at what the aged wizard was looking so inquisitively at, but found him to be staring, oddly enough, at an empty sky.

"Are you Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school?" The light asked in a rushed voice.

"I am."

The two onlookers started as they heard the usually sane man talking to himself. 

"Who's he talking to?"

"I have no idea."

"Er - Albus? What's going on?"

"Oh, right - it's just a fairy, Arabella, nothing to be alarmed about," he said calmly. Now, my dear, what is it i can do for you?"

The tiny fairy flapped her wings excitedly, and drew a deep breath. 

" Sir, it's Harry Potter, sir, we need your help, he is being held captive, and he can't wake up, and they're hurting him, badly, and we can't do anything, me and my sisters, but we knew that you could see us, cos Harry can too, we helped him escape last time, but you need to come and help him, the dark one has him in the castle across the forest, but you can't see it, but it is there and -"

"Okay my child, now, calm down." Dumbledore smiled as the fairy stopped hovering and landed on his desk. "How did you and your sisters know I could help?"

The fairy blushed. "Actually, it was my sister who remembered. You saved our parents a long time ago, and they told us about you."

"Ah yes, Paige and Bryant, of course, I see the resemblance now. Where is it they are holding Mr Potter?"

Sirius stepped forward quickly. 

"They know where Harry is? Where - we have to go!"

"They are holding him in the castle across the woods, but you cannot see it, it is invisible to anyone who does not know where it is."

Dumbledore repeated this to Sirius. The fairy, Ellie, curtsied towards the headmaster,

"Please, bring help sir, but now i must return, my sisters will be worried."

"Thank you dear, we will be there as soon as we can."

The light flew out of the window, flittering quickly over the forest. Albus turned towards his companions, to find that they were no longer standing in the room. He heard shouting from beyond the room, and rushed in the direction they were coming from.

**

"Sirius, you cannot just rush off by yourself, be reasonable, _please," _Arabella cried desperately.

"I cannot, and will not stand around doing nothing when I know where Harry is, I let him down enough times Arabella, but not this time, nothing can stop me, I'm going."

He marched onwards, pulling his cloak around his neck.

"Sirius, stop."

Sirius pushed his hair from his eyes, and looked up at the headmaster, stood in his path. Looking into those electric blue eyes, he suddenly had the feeling he was 11 again, stood under the watchful eye of a powerful headmaster. He hadn't obeyed the teachers then though, and he wasn't going to start now.

"Sirius, I know you want to help Harry, but you cannot just rush into this. Calm down, and come and talk about this rationally."

"No, Albus, I am going, and I am going now."

And with that, the cloaked figure marched out of the school, unable to hear the shouts from those behind him. Or, perhaps as a wise woman once said, "_there an none so deaf as those who do not wish to hear."_

**

It was a while before Black managed to cross the forest, as, with no wand, he had to use a broomstick, being unable to apparate. When he finally did so, he looked at the wide space that seemed t be bathed in shadow. Trying to find a door, he wandered around, but finding nothing, sat down on a rock thinking hard. Hearing a twig snap, he span around quickly, but upon seeing no-one, returned to his previous state of mind.

__

"Are you sure that's him?"

"Certain, he was on the news,"

"Well, the master should appreciate this capture."

Perhaps If Sirius had heard this passing of words, he would have been more wary. Perhaps he would have seen the figures emerging from the woods, and perhaps he would have been able to prevent his hands being tied behind his back, and a blindfold being placed on his eyes.

**

Lucius Malfoy shivered as the Dementors left their post outside Potter's cell. Even as a death eater, he felt the effect of those things. He looked in the cell, and saw the boys brilliant green eyes focus slightly, blinking as he took in his surroundings. He was pale and drawn, obviously the Dementors were having the desired effect. The boy grew weaker. He opened the cell, and smirked at the way Potter struggled to his feet, determined to stand up, even in this great darkness. He moved forward and made to grab the boy, but once he had a stronghold, he found the boy squirmed dreadfully, making it as hard as possible for him to be dragged away. Letting go, he snarled _Crucio _at him, and watched with glee as Potter's face creased with pain. He finally raised his wand, and once again made to restrain Harry, only to be bitten on the arm.

"You little Bastard! _Crucio.._"

Finally, Harry was dragged, still kicking and shouting in protest, into the throne room. Malfoy turned him around, punched him in the face, and then pushed him down, face first in the mud. His hands, still tied together, were checked, and then a foot, presumably Malfoy's was placed firmly on his back.

"Well hello again Harry, we have a surprise for you today, and quite a pleasant one I'm sure. Presenting, Mr Sirius Black!"

Harry paled, and looked over to the entrance, through which Sirius was dragged, kicking and struggling even more than Harry had been doing so. He was forced down into the mud next to Harry, Pettigrew standing with one foot on his back. Sirius snarled at his old friend, and then turned to look at Harry. He frowned as he saw the state Harry was in, black eye, bloody lip, pale face, but still with a bright grin.

"Hiya Sirius, long time no see."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as he was raised up from the ground and forced to face the red-eyed man sat on the throne. Voldemort glanced towards him, and then at Harry.

"So Potter, this is the last person you'll ever call 'family', a bit sad really, I suppose,"

Sirius suddenly looked like he had though of something.

"No, Harry, Dumbledore is-"

The Dark Lord growled in anger, and cast the Cruciatus curse on Black, stopping him mid-sentence. Harry cringed as Sirius cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

"This is your fault, Potter, you caused this. Are you happy?"

Harry felt a deep rage surging through him, frantically trying to release itself. Suddenly, Voldemort flew back against the wall of the room, and everything in the chamber stopped. The Death Eaters looked from one face to another, all wondering what should be done. The silence, however, was broken, as and eerie laugh came from the Dark lord's direction. Harry was fuming - this amused him?

Malfoy kicked Harry hard in the back as the dark lord stood once more. Harry span over and grabbed his leg, pulling him to the floor before pouncing on him and starting a struggle. Voldemort turned on Sirius, and, as Harry watched as if in slow motion, formed the words Avada Kedavra.

The all too familiar green light sped from the end of the wand, heading straight in Sirius' direction. It was only a few metres away, when Pettigrew threw himself in its path. Black stared in horror at Peter, who, strangely enough, lay, eyes glossed over, with a wide smile on his face, his mind seemingly at peace once more. 

Harry looked over at Sirius, and saw the three fairy sisters hovering around him. They were looking around madly for something, and suddenly, grabbed the wand Peter Pettigrew had in his hand, thrusting it into Sirius' hands whilst muttering something, who, before he knew what was happening, had vanished from sight. Harry smiled at his friends, glad to see Sirius away from harm. He finally turned back to his captor, his face still etched with a grin.

"No matter, Potter, he will be the next one I have you kill."

He threw the Cruciatus curse towards Harry, who, unable to take anymore pain, collapsed. Laughing hysterically, Voldemort bid Malfoy to take him away.

"And Malfoy, it is a long while since the traditional torture methods have been used, why not put them back into use? Take Mr Potter here down for special treatment."

Malfoy grinned, and dragged Harry's limp body from the room.

Disclaimer – I won nothing, JK Rowling owns all 


	11. Chapter Eleven - Torture

And When The Dawn Begins

Chapter 11 – Torture 

"Had enough yet, Potter?"

Lucius Malfoy glared at the wizard in front of him, enjoying the pain that was visible on his face. He had been enjoying this; the room he was currently stood in had remained unused for many years, but had been re-opened for this special purpose. He, and the other death eaters who were in the room, had found such a pleasure in treating the one who was the supposed saviour of the light side in such a manner. So far, they had used a variety of methods, none more pleasing than the traditional favourite, the iron maiden. And yet, all of it seemed to be without purpose; the boy never spoke, never cried out in pain, but simply let them carry on, let them get on with it. Their efforts were getting them nowhere.

Malfoy waited for an answer to his question, knowing full well that he would never get one. 

"Enough," he finally said, "take him up to the cells, throw him in with the others, maybe they'll encourage him to end it all."

Harry remained still, showing no expression of his inward relief. They had finally finished. He was in more pain than he had ever been before, but refused to black out in their presence, they would not have that satisfaction. His entire body stung, the sharp nails he had been forced onto leaving their marks. His hand was dully aching, the hole that had been burned through it perhaps the cause. His eyelids felt like dead weights, crying out to be shut, his whole face aching with a variety of ailments. His legs felt weak as he was stood up, barely supporting his weight. The heavy wrist braces were once again attached to his arms, and he was led from the room. 

They passed endless rooms, walking down corridor after corridor, meeting many other hooded figures as the continued along. The group finally drew to a halt outside a room with a large wooden door. Malfoy pulled the door forward, the hinges creaking loudly, running like the script of a horror film. Harry was marched in, still unaware of anything around him, merely concentrating on keeping consciousness. The wrist shackles were fixed to the wall, and Harry was left slumped in the corner of the room, his arms above his head, head held high. The death eaters left the room, shutting the door with another loud creak. Harry dropped his head as soon as they left, finally surrendering to the darkness.

**

"I've seen him." 

The room fell silent, and all heads turned towards the potions master, whose face was pale and lined with worry.

"What do you mean, Severus?" McGonagall said sharply.

Snape ran a hand over his face before sitting down in one of the vacant chairs in the staff room.

"Potter, I mean Harry, er, whatever. Anyway, I've seen him. I went back to the castle today and-"

"Severus, what did you think you were doing, I told you to stop that, if Voldemort knows about you, then you can't keep going back!"

"I know, Albus, I know. I only went this once, I won't go back again, I promise."

"Fine, Snape," Remus snapped, "but what have you seen?"

"Well, I went to the meeting, when everybody was called. They had Potter there, on the floor, and…."

Professor Snape proceeded to explain what had happened, when he got to the part about Sirius disappearing, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Ah yes, Mr Black, we found him, still unconscious actually, in the infirmary now."

"Fine, but Albus, you can't leave Potter there, I don't know how much longer he'll last, most would have given up by now…"

**

"Disgraceful, that's what it is,"

"Bringing a child here, let alone treating him like this."

"I know he is the dark lord, but this is ridiculous."

"Hang on, he's waking up!"

Harry groaned slightly, and tried to rub his head, only to find that his hands were still chained to the wall. 

"Don't strain dear, it'll use up your energy."

Harry looked up into the faces of several people stood around him, who were looking concerned.

"Who are you?" He asked, unable to think of a better question to start with.

"Prisoners just like yerself, I should think laddie,"

"Stuck here until someone deems it fit to set us free, unfortunately."

"And for no good reason either, I was just doing my shopping in Hogsmeade, when poof!"

"Joe Simmons, pleased to meet ya, this ere's Dave, and Annie."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, wincing slightly at the pain shooting through his hand, still extremely confused, none of these people were chained up, and they all seemed happy!

"Who would you be then dear?"

"Harry," he replied.

"Oh, right, Harry who?"

"Potter," Harry mumbled, his head down slightly.

"Sorry lad, we didn't catch that'un."

Harry raised his head, "Potter, Harry Potter."

"Oh. _Oh_, Harry Potter as in, _you know_?"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head to move the bangs surrounding his eyes, revealing the jagged scar. Dave bent down towards Harry, running his finger along the thin line, and then stood, his hand shaking slightly. His inmates fell silent, exchanging silent messages. If Harry Potter was here, and being treated like this then…

"How long have you been here, Harry?"

"I don't know, a while, I had my own cell before."

"How did you get captured? And why are you-"

"Why aren't I dead?" Harry sighed, "To tell you the truth, I don't really know, I think he wants me on his side, but I won't join and so he's just keeping me here until I do die."

The three prisoners seemed appalled at this, and started talking amongst themselves, whispering so that Harry could only hear small snippets of their conversation. They were disrupted by a ripping noise. Turning around, they found Harry ripping a strip off his robes. 

"What-?"

"How?"

The three faces were blank with amazement, staring at the boy sat in front of them. Harry looked up.

"What?"

"How did you.." Dave trailed off

"What?"

"What my friend 'ere means laddie," Joe said, shaking his head in wonder, "is 'ow the heck did'ya manage to ger'out o' those cuffs?"

"Oh." 

Harry looked around at the wall to find the cuffs innocently attached to the wall.

"I have no idea." He said slowly, "but then, I guess I'm used to strange things happening, whose to know what's responsible for them." Shrugging, he returned to tearing his robes.

He finally held a long strip in his hand, as well as some smaller pieces, and, somewhat without hope, asked if anyone had any water. Once he had been handed a glass of water, which remained from their last meal, he carefully poured some of it on a piece of material, and started to clean the hole through his hand. When he deemed it vaguely hygienic, he bound it with the long strip, and then stood carefully up, his legs still shaking like jelly. He then walked to the door, looked out of the bars in the wooden door, and down the corridor, looking for the three fairy sisters.

The three friends watched Harry quietly.

"He's an odd un he is, but brave a' the same time. Did you see the hole in his 'and, and he just bandaged it up, calm as you like!"

"It's too much responsibility, that's what is, I always pictured Harry Potter as some great hero, but look at him, he's only 14 or 15 at the most."

"He takes it well though, doesn't complain much-"

"Shit!"

Their discussion was cut off as Harry span around from looking through the bars, and ran towards the corner he had previously been sat in. 

"What is it Harry?"

"Someone's coming!"

Harry sat and desperately tried to get the shackles back onto his wrists. Finally, he turned around so that he was no longer looking at what he was doing, and forced his hand through. The crack as his bones broke rang through the cell. He repeated this on his other hand, and then sat down in the corner. Just as he sat, the door opened and The Dark Lord himself walked into the cell, flanked by death eaters. 

"Well, Potter, are you ready to try out your powers again, we have a number of opportunities in this very room!"

Harry looked up in horror at the people stood beside him.

"I won't, you can't make me!"

"I made you kill your mudblood friend, I shall keep making you until you start to do it without assistance. _Crucio_"

Harry bit his lip as the pain rushed through him, and his friends winced in sympathy.

"Imperio"

The familiar, glazed look came over Harry's eyes, and he turned towards the three. His wrists seemed to glow, and the shackles fell to the floor. His hand was raised towards them when-

"NO!"

He snapped his head up, and lowered his arm. 

"I won't do it, I've had enough, I won't."

"Very well, Potter. _Nagini, come_."

The giant serpent slithered in, winding herself around her master's feet. Her hissing understood only by two people in the room.

"_Nagini_," Voldemort hissed, "_bite him_."

Before Harry could react, the snake struck out towards him, sinking her fangs deep into his ankle. 

Disclaimer – I own nothing –JK Rowling owns all.


	12. ChapterTwelve - Finding A Way

****

And When The Dawn Begins

Part 12 - If I could walk with the animals, talk with the animals...

"Sirius........"

He heard the voice as if from far away, a voice bidding him to consciousness, gentle, but demanding.

"Come on, Sirius, wakey wakey, rise and shine!"

"Kay mum, I'll be up in a bit," he mumbled, annoyed with the fact that his mother was following him about now, always demanding that people get out of bed, what was wrong with a lie in?

The room he was in was suddenly filled with great bales of laughter, which snapped him quickly out of the reverie he was in. Rolling over onto his back, Sirius squinted, the bright light making it hard to see.

"Honestly Padfoot, that is one of the worst insults I have ever had out of you, _mum_, really..."

Sirius blinked quickly, and looked up to see Remus Lupin stood over him, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood just behind Lupin, tying unsuccessfully to hide their blatant amusement.

"What? Where am I?" He asked.

"The hospital wing I'm afraid. Can you remember what happened?"

The three watched as Sirius frowned, racking his brain for the memory. Slowly, thoughts started seeping slowly back into his head. He thrashed his head from one side to the other, quickly surveying the remaining beds in the infirmary.

"Harry, Remus, where is he?"

"Er - we still don't really know, Sirius, in that castle that Dumbledore told us about I suppose."

"NO, Remus - you have to have him too - he was lying right next to me! You can't have left him behind!"

"Sirius, there was nobody else there, we found you in the Quidditch field. Lord knows how you got there, I personally thought you couldn't Apparate into Hogwarts."

"No, he can't be, I thought I'd found him Remus, I _had _found him, he was just there, right next to me, he can't be still there, he just-"

"Sirius, we'll get him out, I swear, at least you know where he is now - right? We can go get him, a big group of us." Turning to Ron and Hermione, Lupin spoke again quietly, "Ron, Hermione, run and tell the headmaster that Sirius is awake, thanks."

As the two left the room, still smiling slightly, knowing that Harry was still alive, Remus turned back to Sirius.

"How was he, Sirius?"

"Bad, Remus. He's terribly hurt, black eye, bruised all over, but he grinned. He grinned at me Remus, like everything was fine! In fact, his exact words were 'Hiya Sirius, long time no see'"

"Sounds fairly cheerful." Remus added, trying to lighten his friends mood.

"Yeah. But - Remus, _Peter_, he saved me! He's dead, he jumped in front of me, in front of _Avada_ _Kedavra_, Remus."

"Perhaps he wanted to have forgiveness Sirius."

"Perhaps. Look, Remus, when you were teaching Harry, did he show any strange - abilities?"

"What do you mean? Sure, he was good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, from what I saw, it's his best subject."

"No, I mean like special powers, anything like that."

"Well - there was the Patronus, that was pretty special"

"The what?"

"Patronus, to ward off Dementors."

"What on earth were you doing teaching him such a ridiculously advanced spell?"

"Well, the Dementors stationed around the school, had somewhat of an adverse effect on Harry. Didn't you see it at the Quidditch match?"

"When he fell off?"

"Yes, well, they affected him worse than anyone else, he heard Lily and James every time one got too close. He begged me to teach him a defence against it, and so I did. To my amazement, he could do it - and he could do it well."

"Yes, that would fit.."

"Fit what?"

"Well, he did something while I was there. He sort of, well, threw Voldemort back against a wall. With Magic. Without a wand. Without speaking"

"I somehow doubt that that's normal."

"I would say not, Remus."

Lupin span around as Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out through the room.

"But it is something of a family trait, so to speak."

"Where are the other two?"

"Mr Weasley and Ms Granger? I sent them back to the common room. I don't want them following us."

"What do you mean following us?"

"When we go to fetch Harry. Now, back to your previous discussion."

"Yes, what do you mean, family trait?"

"Well, as you know, I am Harry's Great Uncle, as I'm James' Uncle. However, there are some things that you are not aware of. This is one of them. It is very rare for a member of our family to be non-magical, and also fairly rare for them not to have this ability lying somewhere. It is first called on when it is needed, but after that, should be available anytime."

"Much like normal magical powers, then? They only first show up when you're in trouble or something?"

"Yes, now, Harry is fairly young for them to be working, but I suppose these are fairly exceptional circumstances. His school work should be becoming fairly, well, easy, after this. I suppose you noticed the sudden vast improvement in James' work in his 7th year. Not that he wasn't talented beforehand, he just had to try less afterwards."

"Yes, actually - remember the Slytherin Common room, Remus, the maroon grass?"

"Yeah, I always thought that was a fluke - apparently not."

"As much as these abilities may aid him in the future, Harry has not had any kind of training in how to use them, and so they won't be a great deal of help to him now. We must get him out of there."

"I can take you back to the place. I think I know where it is, although getting in could be a problem - I was dragged in there last time."

"We'll find a way around it Sirius, don't worry."

"Now, as soon as you are ready, we shall go, but not before Madame Pomfrey dismisses you, Sirius. I'm taking away her patients often enough as it is"

**

Harry blanched as the fangs sank deep into his ankle, his face screwing up in pain as they were pulled out again. Voldemort laughed loudly as his snake made its way back to him, twisting its flexible body around his leg.

"Well, Potter, this will not do at all!" He laughed, and the death eaters behind them flanked him, joining in whilst he continued to speak. 

"The light side's saviour, their 'golden boy', in a dungeon, chained up." He paused, seemingly considering the boy stood against the wall, "your clothes are all wrong too, Potter," he said with a sneer, "White is much more befitting a hero, don't you think?"

Harry frowned slightly, unsure what this was leading too. He realised as he looked down at his once black Hogwarts robes, to see them become bright white. His injuries, however, still bleeding, made sure that they wouldn't stay white for long.

"Much better, I always like to see the results of my hard work, and since you are being so un co-operative by keeping quiet, I am reduced to taking other methods."

He turned slowly away from Harry, speaking to one of his followers. 

"Go and prepare a new cell for our young friend here, and when it is ready, take him there."

He turned to leave the room, but seemed to think of something, and span back to face Harry.

"One last thing, Potter. You will join my side, and if you don't, Nagini has poisonous venom, which will kill you in 3 weeks time. A venom to which only I hold the cure."

And with that, he left.

Watching the dark lord until he had vanished, the door shutting behind him, Harry turned his attention to his swelling ankle. Raising the leg of his now garishly white trousers, which he was wearing under his robes. he winced as he saw the bite marks, tinged slightly green. The other occupants of the cell watched on with caution, unsure whether to move forward.

"You okay kid?"

Harry looked up into the three concerned faces, and smiled gently.

"For now, fine. Apart from these," he said, holding up his robes, "I hate white."

"Suits you though," Annie said, grinning as Harry pulled a face.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know, you should have done what he said."

Harry pulled a face.

"Yeah, right."

"Well," Joe said, slightly sheepishly, "Thanks for not."

"I think I broke my wrist before," Harry said, changing the subject quickly as he looked at the purple bruises proving this statement, "but, on the bright side, at least I still have my memory, which means my wand must be somewhere about."

Joe, Dave and Annie didn't question into the logic behind this, but shrugged inwardly, putting it down to another strange story that would take a long time to tell, time that they did not have. Instead, they surveyed the child sat in front of them. It was an odd sight, really. A boy, slightly short for his age, with hair that looked like it had never been touched with a brush, and emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle with an unnatural glow. Yet, accompanying these things that were fairly normal, were the ones that stood out. The infamous lightning bolt scar, now, oddly enough, eerily glowing with a slight silver tinge. The dazzling white robes, already stained heavily with blood, identifying injuries that had not been visible before. Most startling of all, however, was the slightly 'spaced out' look the boy was currently wearing on his face, and the way in which he was talking to thin air.

"Where have you guys been?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Sorry, Harry, we couldn't find you after they moved you."

"What happened?"

"What have they done to you?"

"Not much, nothing important,"

"Nothing important!" 

"Have you looked at yourself recently?

The three sisters glared at Harry, who looked down at himself, and winced at the white, well, now kind of red, robes.

"Okay, a few injuries here and there, but there's something important you have to do for me."

"What?"

"Well, Voldemort," 

At this point the three prisoners, still listening to Harry, thinking he was going quite insane, gasped. Harry glanced at them, and then continued speaking.

"Voldemort, had his snake bite me, Nagini is poisonous."

He showed them his ankle, which was now roughly double its original size, and a slightly strange colour.

"I want to escape, but I can't until I have the cure for the venom. Since nobody else can see you, could you go and look for it?"

"Of course, but, to escape - won't you need your wand?"

"Oohh - we could look for that too, couldn't we Harry?"

"Yeah, thanks. Look - they're coming back for me soon, they're taking me somewhere else, so don't go anywhere until you see where they take me too, okay?"

"Right,"

"I can hear them now - they're coming!"

"Right then, I'll see you later."

Harry finally zoned back into his three fellow prisoners, and looked slightly sheepish at their amazed expressions.

"Look - I'm not mad, Ok? They're fairies - I can see fairies, and they've been helping me."

"Oh, right then, what was that all about?"

"There's no time for that, the guards are coming to take me away again. If I escape, I'll make sure everyone knows you're here, and you will be freed, I promise."

As he finished speaking, the door swung open, and two burly, cloaked men, led by Lucius Malfoy, grabbed Harry by the arms, and dragged him from the room. Harry grinned a silent goodbye to Dave, Annie and Joe, before he was swept down the corridor, and thrown into a cell in the depths of the castle.

**

"Look - all we have to do is-"

"Why do we always have to do whatever you say, it's not like your ideas always work anyway!"

"They do to, whose idea was it to go to Dumbledore? Hey?"

"MINE!"

"Oh -well, I have plenty of good ideas, and personally think this is the best one I've had in a while. If we follow this bloke here, he's bound to lead us to The Dark Lord, who is sure to have the antidote nearby."

"Look - for all we know, he could be the bloody caretaker, going to clean his mops or something!"

"Okay you two, enough - i agree with Eugina, it's a good idea, but if you ever have an idea, Addie, then we will listen, but do you have a better one right now? Right then."

The three sisters silently followed Lucius silently, even though the levels of noise they made would make no difference. They went down damp corridor after damp corridor, occasionally finding a break in the pattern with the added surprise of a musky corridor.

They finally entered a dark circular room, with a sink on one side, and another door in the other.

"OH - So that's where they're hiding the cure - in the toilet! Of course, why didn't I guess? Stupid plan."

"Shut up."

**

(A/N - I know the fairy talk gets a little confusing at times, but it doesn't really matter who's talking all the time, although it isn't that hard to figure out..okies.)

"Are we sure this is it then?"

"You mean you're not sure? With the two guards, and the safe?"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know."

"Sure, but it only works on the very stupid."

"Enough already - just grab the vial, and lets get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Do we need all of it?"

"It is awfully big.."

"Look, what if Harry does need all of it, and we only give him a bit, and he dies? Huh? What then?"

"Okay.."

"Besides, a little effort ever killed anyone."

"I'm sure it did, I bet lots of people have died by putting effort into things - that's a stupid saying."

"Fine. Whatever. Can you see his wand anywhere?"

"Yep - over there, can you see?"

"Sure. Tell you what, Me and Eugina will take the vial, can you manage the wand Addie?"

"I think so - but how do we get them out without setting of any alarms or anything."

"Er - Magic?"

"Oh, right."

**

1 hour later, and having set the alarms of three times, the three sisters were flying quickly back down the corridors towards Harry's cell. When they were fairly close, a cold feeling swept over them, and all three thought at the same moment, _Dementors._ Sure enough, when they got to Harry's cell, two Dementors were stood outside, and Harry, inside, was shivering uncontrollably, once again curled up in a little ball in the corner of the room. 

"What can we do?"

"Nothing,"

"But he can't take the antidote in this state!"

"We can't just leave him like that!"

"What else can we do?"

"Ooh - I know!"

Before either of the elder sisters could stop Adelina, she was waving her arms about in a spiral shape, a strange gold glow coming from her tiny hands. The small dots of light spread over Harry, and then there was a bang, and smoke billowed through the room.

"What," Ellie coughed, "have you done?"

"Look! It's such a great idea - and neither of you thought of it!"

The smoke slowly cleared, and Ellie and Eugina cautiously looked onto the floor, to find a small black panther spread out , looking cautiously at its own paws.

"Oh, Addie, you didn't!"

The panther looked at them with its green eyes, and stood slowly, limping on one of its legs. 

"She bloody well did!"

"ADDIE! He can't take the antidote like this either! What were you thinking?!"

"Well, animals aren't like humans - the Dementors don't affect them as much - look he's fine."

"All very good, but let me ask you one small, tiny little detail."

"What?"

"Can you talk to panthers?"

"No."

"Can _we_ talk to panthers?"

"No."

"Can panthers drink out of vials?"

"Ohhh - no."

"Exactly, so change him back."

"Right. Well, there's one small problem with that."

"What?"

"I don't know how."

"WHAT?!"

"Well I didn't think that far ahead, I just thought it would make Harry feel better. Its a sort of animagus spell, but without the potion. I found it in a book, but the person has to say the words to change into and out of animal form once the initial spell takes place, and I can't remember them."

"So let me get this straight," Ellie said, trying hard to stay calm. "You have turned _The_ Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The single most famous child in the wizarding world, the Light side's last hope, into a non communicative panther?! And you have no idea how to turn him back?!"

"Er - yes?"

**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Remus Lupin asked as he waved a hand through the air, "there's nothing here."

"I know that this is right, it's just invisible. I told you we should have brought Severus, he'd probably be able to get in."

"Or, you could be grateful that he followed the three of you on your little adventure."

Lupin, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore span around to find Severus Snape stood behind them, a slight smirk on his face, a gesture eerily reminiscent of his school days.

"Severus, I thought you said you would not be returning here."

"Well, you should be glad I did, unless you want me to go, and leave you to find your own way in?"

"No, just show us," Black snapped, "and be quick about it."

Snape stepped forward, waving a hand at the three, indicating that they should make themselves scarce. Once he saw they were invisible, he extended a hand, and reached out at a handle that only he could see, and tugged. Surprisingly, a large door opened in the air, revealing the interior of a dark castle. It was a strange sight to say the least, simply a rectangle of the forestry cut out and replaced with a building. Snape stepped through carefully, making sure that the gap stayed open long enough for the remaining three to pass through.

Once inside, he marched forward, entering a dimly lit room, and turned to face his followers.

"Be quick," he said, "you will not go unnoticed for very long, and there are too many here to fight."

"Do you have any idea where Harry is?"

"No, they seem to constantly move him. I knew where he was last week, but who knows today?"

"Right, well, where are most of the cells, presumably, he will be there."

"In the Dungeons, in the very bottom of the castle." Snape shuddered slightly, I don't know if you want to see him though - it's not going to be pleasant."

"Why?" Black asked, his hands shaking slightly as he turned to face Severus.

"After you vanished, The Dark Lord was not best pleased. He sent Harry off to the torture room - which hasn't been used in at least a decade. I never saw anybody come out of there sane-"

Sirius' face crumpled as he realised the severity of the potion masters words. 

"We will find him, _and_ take him back."

And with that final statement, he started heading out of the door, with Dumbledore and Lupin hurrying after him.

**

"Crabbe, are you sure that you left Potter in this cell?"

The father of Slytherin's Vincent Crabbe scrunched his face up in thought, as Lucius Malfoy groaned at his helpers stupidity.

"Yes, well, I think so."

"Well, obviously not - there is nothing but a creature of some sort in there, a vicious one at that."

"It probably didn't appreciate being kicked in the side, or woken up!"

"Anyway, all dark animals are to be inspected by the master himself, and since this one is not tagged, we should take it there."

"We can't go back without Potter!"

"You go back with the Panther, and explain how you have forgotten where you put Potter - because I certainly don't understand how you could have."

"Er - how am I supposed to get the animal there?"

"A chain, a rope - honestly, do I have to do everything?"

Crabbe tossed an angry scowl towards the senior Death Eater, muttering quietly, and then, holding his wand firmly in his right hand, entered the door. The panther inside watched him with careful, calculating eyes. As he raised his wand to mutter an incantation, it leapt at him, claws out. It was a while before Crabbe, hands and face severely scratched, had the panther with a chain around it's neck. He led it, or rather, dragged it, along the halls, heading shakily for the chamber room, trying to think a way of avoiding explaining that he had lost the Potter boy. Little did he know that the boy in question was the one straining against the chain.

He finally entered the Throne room, and winced slightly under his masters steely gaze.

"What is this, Crabbe?"

"I found it in one of the cells, and have brought it for your inspection, master."

"Excellent. Bring it closer."

Harry was dragged forward, still putting up a valiant struggle against the strong grip on the chain. He wasn't sure whether Voldemort would be able to tell who he was or not, but he certainly wasn't anxious to find out. His leg was really beginning to become a nuisance now, preventing him from putting up too much resistance against Crabbe, or from running as fast as he figured panthers normally could.

"Ah, yes, this one looks excellent." Voldemort sneered, "Slightly injured, but plenty of spirit all the same."

Harry chose this moment to leap towards the dark wizard, biting into his wrist.

"And vicious too," he added, waving his wand at his hand to heal it.. "Insolence like that would normally be punished, but I suppose it is to be expected in a wild beast such as this."

Voldemort suddenly looked to his left at a small globe, and smiled slightly.

"Intruders. Find them."

**

Remus, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore strode quickly from cell to cell, asking each prisoner in turn if they had seen a short boy with black hair. They, of course, were not stupid enough as to ask if anyone had seen Harry Potter lying about, but the questions they were asking had much the same effect. Nobody had seen anything, or they were to afraid to say they had. Remus found himself wishing they could free everyone here, but reasoned that they couldn't take too many people, as they would be spotted too easily.

They began to grow worried, as well as short of time, and started searching more frantically, fully aware that they had very few options left. They finally came to the last cell, and, finding it empty, really began to worry. 

"There _must_ be some more rooms somewhere! There must be!"

"Sirius, we have to leave now - they're bound to discover us soon.."

"Remus is right, Sirius, we will come back again, but we must leave at once."

Sirius looked pleadingly at his companions, and then glared angrily at them. Just as he was about to open his mouth, his face fell pale, and his eyes widened. 

"Behind you!" he whispered urgently.

The two span around quickly, to find around 20 death eaters, all looking straight at them.

"They can't see us, can they?" Lupin asked.

"I think you'll find," a voice sneered, "that whatever invisibility charms you were under, have worn off."

They turned around again, to find themselves looking directly at Lucius Malfoy. 

Suddenly, the large groups of death eaters behind them all fired curses in their direction, advancing on them all the while. The three deflected curse after curse, determined to fight to the last.

"SIRIUS, look out!" Lupin shouted, only a little to late, as Sirius was hit from behind with a curse, and toppled to the floor.

Frantically looking at his friend on the floor, Remus Lupin continued fighting, alongside Dumbledore. Curses flew through the halls, bouncing off walls, narrowly missing the two, trapped in the centre of what seems to be an army of the Dark Lord's followers. The continued struggling valiantly, but, after a short while, Lupin fell as four wizrds cursed him at once. Albus Dumbledore was the last standing, and, the last thing he saw as he was stood up, was 10 wands aimed at him, all mouthing the same body-binding curse.

**

Harry looked up from the floor, a place he was gradually becoming accustomed to as of late, and watched with tired eyes as the Death Eaters returned to the room. Voldemort had chained him, in his panther form, back up to the wall, in pride of place by the throne - he felt like a trophy. As tired as he was, Harry couldn't help but notice that the cloaked figures walking into the room seemed excessively pleased with themselves. He puzzled over this for a few minutes before the solution became clear. The last few figures entered with prisoners. Prisoners that Harry knew only too well.

"Well," Voldemort said loudly, "It seems we have to welcome to our midst more guests, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and, last, but by no means least, the esteemed Albus Dumbledore."

Whilst the Death Eaters stood and mocked the prisoners, Voldemort flexed his fingers, seemingly considering something carefully. He glanced in the direction of the prisoners, and then his eyes glowed strangely, a thin smile spreading across his face.

"Kill them."

**

Disclaimer – I own nothing – JK Rowling owns all.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Unlucky for Some

A/N - Yep, this is it. The final part.. Boo hoo.. Anyway, This story has been in production since about last July/August - I can't believe it's taken me this long to write it... Sorry to those who have been reading it since the beginning..:-) Anyway, I may write an Epilogue, about what happens in the future, but I don't know - keep an eye out anyway!! I have worked really hard on this last part, which is why it's a bit late - I've re-written it about 10 times. I hope you enjoy it! If some parts seem a bit odd - it's the medication, I've had flu, and I don't know what the hell it was that the doctor gave me, but I'm sure it had some strange side-effects. Thanks to Rede, who wrote part of the story in the middle, it tells you which bit in the story.. Anyway, enjoy this last part! 

P.S - Don't you find it a bit spooky that there's 13 parts? ooooooohhhhhhhhh......

Rufus 

And When The Dawn Begins

Chapter 13 - Unlucky for Some

Tom Riddle's eyes glinted maliciously as he watched his followers move forward. There was nothing left to save them now. The three prisoners looked on, their faces set like stone, betraying nothing that they felt inside. Harry, still chained to the wall in his panther form, struggled to break free, straining against the metal binding him, but, metal being metal, it did very little to help him escape.

The Death Eaters advanced on the prisoners, wands held out in front of them, time standing still as they started to mouth the same, deadly, curse. Sirius Black kept his eyes forward, determined to stand to the last, determined not to show any outward signs of the fear he felt inside. His eyes darted to his friend, Moony, and he realised, with sadness in his heart, that this marked the end of the marauders - a group of friends marked by tragedy and death, but remembered mostly for the fun and laughter.

He turned his head forward once more, and stared forward at the oncoming threat. As the green light formed at the tip of every wand, Black remembered with sorrow the godson he had failed, leaving him behind without help. The light spread out from the wands, and shot forward, heading straight for the three wizards, all of whom faced the encircling doom with brave faces. The light grew to an amazing brightness, finally coming to a culmination as it spread around the three in a haze. Black felt his body lighten, and began slowly to drift away, giving in to the darkness..

"POTTER!"

Sirius Black opened his eyes, marveling at the fact that he still could. Remus Lupin shakily looked around him.

"You okay, Padfoot?"

"Yeah, Moony, I'm fine."

The two glanced at Albus Dumbledore, who was watching the scene unfolding in front of them with a slight grin.

Voldemort was having something of, well, a fit. 

"POTTER," he screeched, "I KNOW IT WAS YOU - SHOW YOURSELF!"

Harry-or panther-Harry, grinned, knowing full well it was he who had put a shield around his friends. How he'd done it was quite another question - but one which could be answered later. 

Voldemort sent group after group of Death Eaters out searching for Potter, or Lucius Malfoy, whomever they found first. Harry glanced up and saw the fairies still hovering around his head. They tied a small vial around his neck, making sure it was tied tightly, and then flew off to remove the ropes tying Lupin, Black and Dumbledore. 

Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked around them in amazement at the gathering chaos. Minutes ago, they had been facing certain death, now, due to some inexplicable force, they had a chance. They watched as the large room was scoured from end to end - all supposedly in the search for Harry.

"They lost him?!" Lupin asked , amazed. "Voldemort has been after Harry for 15 years, and then he misplaces him?!"

Sirius grinned. "I think it's more likely that Harry lost himself. And I think we have him to thank for this," he said, nodding to the search. 

"Can you free your hands, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Nope - I already tried, pretty securely attat-" 

He stopped short, shaking his head in disbelief as he lifted his arms free.

"Er- Yes, I can, actually." 

**

Harry watched as the three prisoners found themselves free, he smiled inside, thankful for the thousandth time that he had found three friends in this place. He frowned as he watched the death eaters search the room, knowing that he was bound to be discovered eventually. He had to get out of here. Harry thought carefully about the strange magic of his that seemed to appear at times. It had only ever appeared when something happened, like blowing up Aunt Marge, or throwing Voldemort back against the wall. _That's it!_, he realised with a jolt. Straining his memory, he repeated to himself all the things said to him that made his blood boil. Comments about his mother, his father, friends, _clunk._

Harry span around and found himself free, the chains lying in a pile on the floor. He ran quickly and silently away from the throne, and towards Voldemort himself, as if offering his help. He sat down on the floor, stood regally by his 'masters' side, looking disdainfully at all that was going on. Riddle looked down at him, staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes, before walking away. Harry suddenly had a brain wave, and sprinted after him. Running up behind him, he grabbed the Dark Lord's wand between his teeth and backed away. 

Silence fell across the room as everyone's attention turned towards Harry. 

Voldemort smirked. 

"I thought you were familiar," he said, glancing at the three prisoners in the centre of the room, who were looking confused. "But did you really think I need a wand to do magic?"

Harry blinked calmly. Riddle might not need his wand to do magic, but a wand was still the source of a wizard's magic. He paused, and then, making a quick decision, brought his teeth down on the wand. He felt the wood splinter in his mouth, and finally, when it was in two pieces, he dropped them to the floor, carefully watching Voldemort's reaction. 

The Dark Lord screeched slightly, as a black mist drifted out of the pieces, and dissipated into the air. His face lost some of what little colour it had, and he seemed to grow visibly weaker in front of Harry. Stumbling slightly, the Dark Lord fell to his knees and reached out for the pieces which lay on the stone floor. Harry, seeing this, grabbed one half in his mouth, and sprinted off back towards Sirius, and the fairies - who were waving him over in a hurried manner, his wand held tightly in their grasp. The three adults were stood, trying to apparate out, but struggling against the weakening wards. Adelina, Ellie and Eugina waited impatiently for Harry to arrive before helping them all to leave. As he ran up, Sirius, and Remus stepped back slightly, unsure what to make of the strange creature before them, whilst Dumbledore observed the panther carefully, considering something, but no time was wasted as the three sisters waved their arms, and the group vanished from the room.

**

They reappeared on the Quidditch pitch, coincidentally, as the Gryffindor house team was practicing. There was a shocked silence, in which Fred Weasley made a sharp movement upwards to avoid colliding with the schools headmaster, and Lupin and Black made quick movements away from the clawed animal at their side. Then, all at once, the team flew to the ground, and spectators from the stands came running forward, questions being thrown in all directions.

"Hello, Professor!"

"Hello Mr Lupin, Sir,"

"Wow, is it really Sirius Black?"

"You're innocent now- aren't you?"

"Where've you been?"

"I didn't think you could apparate onto Hogwarts grounds, it says in Hogwarts a-"

"Herm, shut up, _we know_!"

The group of Gryffindors seemed then to notice, for the first time, the unusual animal with the adults, which was laid down on the floor, swishing its tail lazily, regarding them with tired eyes. As the headmaster led the group towards the school, the team followed, making sure to keep far enough ahead of the panther, deciding that even though it looked a little worse for wear, it was better to stay well out of the way of those teeth.

As they entered the school building, the students headed for the common room, whilst the adults set off for the Headmasters office. Harry paused as the two groups split up, and then ran after his friends, hoping one of them would recognise him, and find a way to change him back.

**

"Is it still there, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ron replied testily, "I don't want to turn around."

George looked over his shoulder.

"Yep, still there - though it isn't coming very fast - it's limping."

The group turned around to watch the panther, which was following them slowly and carefully.

"It looks sweet really," Ginny said. "Not at all vicious."

"I don't think you'd be vicious either, if you couldn't walk properly," Alicia commented.

They continued on, picking up their pace slightly, but always found it to be following them. 

"Maybe if we go in circles, we can lose it," Katie suggested. "Go quicker."

They sped up, practically running from corridor to corridor, room to room. Finally, they turned around and the animal was missing. 

"Phew," George said.

"And we thought Ginny was hard to get rid of."

"HEY!"

They set off again, laughing all the way, as Ginny proceeded to lecture her brothers about all the times she had helped them, and how she wasn't in the least bit annoying. They turned down the corridor to the common room, and groaned collectively.

"_How_ did it know the way here?"

"And how did it know we were coming here?"

"Look," Hermione said sharply, "It's obviously not going to leave us alone. We might as well accept that."

"Besides," Ron added, "It's not like it's doing anything wrong."

"And it's cute!" Ginny piped up.

"Fine then," Katie said. "But it needs a name, we can't keep calling it, well, it, or everything will get very confusing."

"Okay, Blackie?"

"Too obvious." Alicia said, grinning.

"Sooty?"

"The same." 

"Erm, snowball?"

"Where the hell did that one come from Fred?"

"Well you said you didn't want something obvious!"

"Yes, but not something completely stupid either."

"Well, how about Fluffy?"

"Oh honestly, fine. Fluffy it is." Katie snapped, "But don't blame me if 'Fluffy' mauls the first person to call it by it's name."

"Who wants to try first then?" Fred asked.

"Ginny - she thought it was cute."

"Fine. I don't see what the problem is, really," Ginny said lightly. She walked off a small distance, and then turned around. 

"Here Fluffy, come here!"

The group watched as Fluffy dragged himself up. Ron thought he must have been seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw it roll it's eyes in irritation. Nevertheless, Fluffy walked forwards to Ginny, and sat itself back down at her feet.

"See!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's cute, and obedient."

**

Harry followed his friends into the common room, still slightly annoyed with them for christening him 'Fluffy'. He winced suddenly as a sharp pain shot through his leg. The poison was still working. He was completely mystified, to be perfectly honest, as to how nobody had recognised him yet. He kept conveniently appearing in front of them, shaking his forehead so the lightning-shaped patch of white fur was clearly visible, but still, no reaction. They _had_ to notice soon, he thought, looking at the vial tied around his neck - before it was too late.

(A/N - Just so you don't get too confused, when the panther is referred to as 'Fluffy', it is someone else's view of Harry as the panther. OK? When the panther is referred to as Harry, it is Harry thinking to himself..)

**

"Albus, we have to go back again - why did you make us leave without him?"

"Sirius, it wasn't me," the Headmaster replied calmly. "It was those young fairies again - and I'm sure they knew what they were doing."

"Albus, what fairies? I've never seen any, yet you repeatedly insist that they're there!"

This made Lupin glance up, "Sirius, a very small number of people can see fairies, Albus being one of them."

"Fine, but we still shouldn't have left without Harry - we should go back!"

"We can't go back, Sirius - there's nothing to go back to!" 

"Remus is right, with Voldemort's wand snapped, he will have been temporarily immobilised, the spells holding the walls of his castle together will be failing."

"But Harry-"

"Will be _fine_, Sirius - he can look after himself," Lupin finished

"But what if he can't get out?" asked Black frantically. "What if he's trapped?"

"Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly, "We will wait for either Harry or the fairies to return to us. There is no use in going to search for Harry, when we couldn't find him the last time."

**

"You know, I've kind of gotten used to Fluffy now." Ron said, "I guess you can get used to anything after 2 weeks of having it follow you around."

"Yeah."

"Herm?" Ron asked, noticing his friends unusual lapse of concentration. "What's wrong?" 

"Oh, nothing much, it's silly really."

"What."

"Well, don't laugh," she warned, "but I'm sure I've seen Fluffy before somewhere, there's something familiar about her."

Ron laughed.

"_Ron_!" Hermione whined, "I said _don't_ laugh, It's not funny!"

She glared as he continued in his mirth, and then huffed, turning her back on him.

Ron calmed down slightly and glanced down at the panther, which, as ever, was sat regarding them with a strange calmness. He wasn't sure what Hermione was getting at really. He had never seen a panther before, and he was pretty sure Hermione hadn't - how could she be familiarized with one? 

"Come on, Herm, Potions."

The two left the common room with reluctance, heading towards the basements. As they walked, they noticed Fluffy following them as ever, but now lacking the grace he had once possessed, and travelling at a much slower pace.

"He doesn't look very well, really, does he?" Ron said.

"No," Hermione said, "_She_ doesn't. Do you think we ought to take Fluffy to see Hagrid or Madame Pomfrey?"

"Leave it a day or two - he might get better."

"I suppose you're right. We still don't know it is a he though, Fluffy could be female."

"Yeah, well, I don't fancy trying to find out. We were practically mauled the last time we tried that one."

"I suppose we can live without knowing." Hermione said as she heaved at the heavy wooden door, leading to the potions classroom.

They walked in, making sure not to shut the door on their feline friend, and sat on the Gryffindor side of the classroom, watching as Fluffy sat himself down with a thud on the floor. Slowly, as the lesson drew closer, the Slytherin side of the classroom started to fill. Snape himself eventually walked in, right as the bell rang. He looked at the Gryffindors with disdain, and then frowned. He stopped moving as he looked down at the animal sprawled out on the floor, slowly swatting at pieces of dust with it's paws. 

"What," Snape snarled, "Is _that_ thing doing here. I thought I told you it was not to be brought to this lesson again."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Erm, well, it won't stop following us." Ron said tentatively.

"And we didn't like to argue with it, Fluffy has very sharp claws."

"Fluffy?" Snape sneered.

"We named him."

Snape rolled his eyes, whilst the Slytherins snickered. He raised his wand, and a rope appeared around the animals neck. He then proceed to drag the animal from the room, and slammed the door behind it. Returning to the front of the room, he glared at the two Gryffindors.

"Well, that wasn't difficult, was it? Now, to return to the lesson, open your books at page two hund-"

The classes attention was removed from Snape, as the door clicked, and the handle turned. The class watched, mouths agape, as the panther strolled calmly in, past Snape, and sat itself back down. The Gryffindors hid behind their hands, trying to disguise their laughter. Snape was furious, understandably even more so when this process had been repeated 3 times, and the animal still stared at him from the floor of the classroom.

The class dragged on eventually, after the professor had given up on the idea of removing the animal, and left it alone. Gryffindor lost large numbers of points, for completely ridiculous reasons, which led the class to believe it was mostly the fact that Snape was infuriated at having being proven wrong. When they finally left the room, it was in a very hurried manner, as all concerned, hungry for dinner, rushed off to the great hall. 

Ron and Hermione watched as Fluffy went to sit by the head table, as he always did at meals, and proceeded to try to grab Sirius Black's attention. Sirius seemed to be avoiding looking at the animal, and so Fluffy turned his attention to Dumbledore, or basically, anyone that didn't shy away as soon as he came towards them. Eventually, Fluffy figured out that the only person who would pay him any attention was Hagrid. The two friends sat at the Gryffindor table grinned as they watched the gentle giant play with the feline like it was a kitten, throwing it titbits of food, and tickling behind its ears. However, as he did every day, when Hermione and Ron stood to leave, Fluffy bounded after them, vainly trying to grab their attention.

**

Harry was beginning to grow very tired of this. If, no, _when_ he was human again, he was quite sure he would never hear the end of this. Being tickled by Hagrid, following Ron and Hermione, acting, all in all, like a house pet. He was sure that Sirius would have spotted him by now, or even Professor Dumbledore. But no, nobody seemed to notice anything different. Yes, Harry was beginning to grow very tired of this indeed.

**

Ron sat down on one of the large sofas in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the blazing fire. Hermione had declared, to no-one's surprise, that she was going to the library for a little while, to look up some work for transfiguration. Ron was currently sat brooding about Harry. It had been a while since Sirius had seen him. People were beginning to lose hope again. 

Fred and George, currently looking at a list of inventory for their joke business, seemed to sense their brothers dark mood, and looked up. 

"You alright, Ron?"

"Yeah, fine."

Fluffy watched the group carefully, and then jumped up onto the sofa next to Ron, who absent-mindedly began stroking him. He stopped as he noticed something on his forehead.

"Isn't that odd," Ron said.

"What?" Fred asked from the floor, turning around to look at his brother.

"Fluffy has a little patch of white fur...shaped like lightening. And green eyes too," Ron observed. "Isn't that kind of unusual in Panthers?"

"I guess - ask Hermione."

"Oh - Okay."

**

Harry groaned. A lightening shaped patch on his forehead - and they still didn't guess. Trust Hermione to be missing when it was finally noticed. They were all _so_ unbelievably stupid.

**

"I'm back!" Herm said cheerfully as she entered through the portrait hole.

"Is that another book?" Ron teased, "You mean you've found one you haven't read?"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Actually," she said, sitting down next to Ron. "It's a book on Animagi transformations, I'm doing some research for McGonagall." 

"Oh, right."

"Aahhhhhhh - Ron, HELP!"

Ron span around to face Hermione, and found her in a pulling match with Fluffy, who, it seemed, was quite determined to have that book. He watched as Hermione fought for the book, not wanting any kind of book to be damaged - to her, it would be a downright act of sacrilege! 

"Ron - Help!"

Ron snapped out of his thoughts and pulled on Hermione's arms, only to look down at what he was pulling against. 

"Herm," he said cautiously, "Look at what you're fighting with."

She looked. "What?"

"Right, now look at it's teeth, and its claws."

Hermione finally seemed to catch his drift, and, screaming slightly, let go of the book. They, Fred, George, and the rest of the group which was sat round the fire, as it usually was, watched as the panther stalked off with the book, before sitting itself down on the floor.

"What's Fluffy doing?" Ron asked.

"Er - reading a book?" Fred replied, knowing his own sentence made no sense whatsoever.

The group stared on in amazement as Fluffy proceeded to flip the book open to the index at the back of the book. Sliding one claw down the page, and finally stopping at one entry, he turned the page and started scanning it carefully with his emerald eyes.

**

Harry read through the pages excitedly. The title at the top of the paper read "Non-potion transformations."

__

"Sounds about right," Harry thought to himself. He continued to read it, searching for the words that would change him human again. Finally, he found it.

__

"YES!" He screamed to himself, shouting the words out in his mind.

The familiar smoke spread once again.

**

"What?" Fred coughed. "Where's all the smoke coming from?" 

"From over there," George replied.

"Can somebody do something to clear it?" Katie asked.

"How 'bout a window, Ron?"

George laughed as he listened to his brother stumble across the room with a serious lack of visibility. It took several grunts of pain, and a few unmentionable curse words, before Ron declared that the window was open. As the smoke lifted, the group tentatively edged towards the spot still covered. They stepped back slightly as somebody started to emerge, coughing.

"Bloody hell, there isn't going to be this sort of effect every time this happens is there?"

Out of the smoke, the figure emerged, in a dishevelled state, with strangely streaky brown robes on, and a strange bottle tied around his neck.

The group shouted in unison. "HARRY?!" 

"I have one word to say to you lot. FLUFFY?!"

"But - but - how?" Hermione stuttered.

Harry sighed in frustration. "And how long was I following you about for? Honestly. And Ron - a lightning bolt, green eyes! How much more obvious could it be?"

He swatted at something at his head. "Yes, Ok! I'm going to the infirmary."

Ron and Hermione remained silent, unsure of what to say, shocked into silence.

"You sure this is the antidote?" Harry said, After a short pause, he tore the bottle off from around his neck, and swallowed its contents. Sighing slightly, he returned his attention to his bemused friends.

"Thanks for the book, Herm," He said gently. Suddenly he rose a few inches off the ground, three spikes of his hair standing at right angles. 

"YES!" He cried, arms flapping, " I'm going, quit it - that hurts!"

Back on the ground once more, he walked over to the portrait hole, and climbed slowly out, letting it swing shut behind him.

A strange silence remained hanging in the common room. Its habitants glanced at each other simultaneously, and then sprang for the door themselves, chasing after their friend.

**

(Most of the following is by Rede) 

Harry pushed past the portrait hole and proceeded down the darkening hall. Most of the picture hangings were turning in for the night, and low murmurings were coming from other parts of the castle. It was a warm evening. Everything was normal. 

'Then why do I still feel so weird?' Harry thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the infirmary. 

He didn't only feel weird, he felt basically _wrong_, like there was a part of him missing. He was out of danger, Voldemort's plans had again been delayed at least for the moment, and he was back with his friends. Then what was the reason for that annoying lump in his stomach and the constant aching in his head? Sure, he had felt bad like this before; last summer when Cedric died, or the first time he had met Voldemort, but it was never _this_ strong.   
  
Sinking slowly to the floor with a thud, he thought over everything that had happened to him in the last few weeks. He remembered it all. He had to, it wouldn't leave him alone - the snake bite, along with other injuries were already fading, but were leaving behind the memories to scar his mind. He remembered the torture - the terrible torture, when time never ceased and his body was numb all over. He still felt the pain of the knives and whips and everything else that had ripped at his already scrawny form. It hurt to think now. It was just another tragedy that he would have to get over and bury. It wouldn't be easy, he knew, but he had to do it.   
  
A normal boy may have cried, screamed, or gone into fits, but the _famous_ Harry Potter couldn't afford to do that. He still had too much responsibility, like the entire universe's freedom for instance. And that's what hurt him the most. He would never be able to just let it out, to scream and cry, because he couldn't. He knew that he was the world's only hope and he was going to be damned if he let _this_ little episode phase him.   
  
"Harry! Hey, Harry!"   
  
Harry was pulled back into the real world as he heard Ron yell from the Gryffindor entryway. Turning around, Harry looked numbly and unemotionally at the large crowd that was now storming towards him. Good. At least he knew that people still thought he was alive, because how he felt right now made him think differently.   
  
"Harry! We thought you were dead! What happened? Where were you? How...WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE?! I WAS SCARED OUT OF MY MIND!!!" 

They watched their friend, concern spreading across their faces as they took in his hunched form. Harry looked up at them, and Ron gasped quietly as he glanced into eyes that were once a dazzling emerald, and had now dulled to a pale green. 

"Harry," Hermione said, as Ron stood and turned towards a window, "what happened?" 

"I just had a small....meeting, with Volde-er,sorry, you-know-who again. Nothing that hasn't happened before,"   
  
'If they only knew the half of it!' His mind screamed. Sure, he had to lie, he couldn't possibly tell them truth. Let them have their comfort.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Ron asked

"_Nothing_, just basic torture, that's all." He replied, hands twisting in front of him as his gaze returned to the floor. "I really don't want to talk about it."

He looked up, and found the entire groups eyes regarding him silently.

'What? Do I still have a cat nose or something?' Harry thought to himself. He looked at all the faces and in each one there was a hint of fear. Even in the Weasley twins. He couldn't stand it anymore.   
  
  
"What? Why are you all staring at me like I'm the Bloody Baron?"   
  
Ron stepped a little closer to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. He was genuinely worried.   
  
"Harry, I think you'd better go to Madame Pomfrey. You aren't looking too good." He said. 

'Of course I'm not looking too good! Where the hell you think I've been all this time?' Harry's mind shouted once again. He sighed inwardly and brushed off Ron's arm. He was getting a little fed up.   
  
"I was just going there." He looked again at the faces of his house. They were fidgeting and didn't seem like they knew what was going on. Hermione stepped in, finally spotting Harry's discomfort at all the attention.   
  
"Yeah...we'll go with you okay?" She turned around to face the crowd, "We'll tell you all what happened later. Take them back will you, guys?" She asked Fred and George. Both shook themselves out of a stupor and nodded.   
  
"Okay ladies and germs, show's over! Let's go, Move it on out!" 

(Back to me again, sorry..)

Hermione, whilst the twins escorted everyone back to the common room, was looking at the robes Harry was wearing, and, touching them with one hand, she drew back, feeling moisture. Looking down at her hands, she saw a red liquid glistening on her fingertips.

"Harry?" She asked. "What's this?"

"Er, blood, I'm afraid."

"Whose?" Hermione said, somewhat dreading the answer.

"Mine," he said slowly, "why do you think I was going to the infirmary?"

"I dunno," Ron said, "Cos you've lost your sanity?"

Harry groaned. "Not this again." He looked up. "This is all your fault, everyone thinks I'm nuts, it's not like it wasn't bad enough before."

"No, not thinks," Adelina grinned. "_Knows_."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, laugh, but when I'm in a mental asylum for talking to fairies that nobody else can see, you'll have to put up with me. And I thought you wanted me to go to the infirmary anyway? And while we're on the subject - why didn't you just go to Dumbledore? I thought you said he could see you."

"Er - oops?"

"OOPS?!"

Ron and Hermione watched this scene with growing wonder. 

"Do you think he really is mad?" Ron whispered.

"Maybe, a very small number of people can see fairies though. One in 2,500,406."

Fred and George grinned from down the corridor as they heard Hermione spouting off numbers, and Ron moaning, as usual, before ducking into the common room once more. Meanwhile, Harry, helped by his two friends, began to continue walking slowly towards the infirmary.

"Right then, guys, I know you can't see them, but this is Ellie, Eugina, and Adelina, who, incidentally, was the one who turned me into a panther." He looked up again. "I haven't told you how stupid that was recently, have I? _Pause_ "Yes, I know it helped me escape, and save the others, and snap Voldemort's wand, oh-"

Harry searched around in the multiple pockets of his robes, and eventually fished out a wooden stick, black and charred. 

"Is that-" Hermione's asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," said Harry curtly. "Now stand back."

He held the broken half at arms reach, in the bandaged hand, and stared at it. Drawing to mind once again all that had happened to him whilst captive, he directed all the anger he felt inside towards that stick. Hermione and Ron gasped as the wand burst into flames in his hand, green sparks occasionally appearing. Harry watched it for a few seconds, a slight ghostly grin forming on his face. Finally, he closed his fist and extinguished the flames, leaving only a small pile of ashes, which he unceremoniously dumped on the floor. After watching him wobble slightly whilst standing, Ron and Hermione grabbed their short friend by the arms once more, and slowly started to walk with him towards the infirmary. 

As they opened the door to the infirmary, they called out to the nurse.

"Madame Pomfrey," Ron called, "we've brought you back your favourite customer!" 

They walked in.

"Potter!" She cried "What on earth has happened!?" She bustled about the boy, who gave up and let himself be examined. "When did you get back?" 

"Just now," Harry said. "Somebody should go and tell Sirius or Dumbledore," he added.

"Yes, somebody go," Pomfrey snapped impatiently. "Now all of you - outside and wait."

Harry watched as the short woman forced the two students out of the room, and then turned on Harry.

"Now, what have you done to yourself this time, Harry?"

Harry sighed. His legs gave up and he clumsily sank into a chair. "How much time have you got?"

**

"Professors, Sirius," Hermione gushed. "You have to come to the infirmary, quickly!"

"Why, what's happened?" Dumbledore asked with a note of urgency.

"We can't tell you," Ron said, "It's too exciting -you'll have to come see for yourselves, if Madame Pomfrey will let you in, that is."

Dumbledore, Lupin and Black all exchanged glances, and followed the over excited students down to the infirmary.

**

"You can come in for a bit, he's asleep though," Madame Pomfrey warned.

"Who is?" Sirius asked.

Madame Pomfrey glanced behind the men to see the children shaking their heads and grinning.

"Come in and find out," she said.

Sirius walked in cautiously, glancing at empty bed after empty bed. Finally his eyes rested on one occupied bed, and his heart gave a small leap of joy. He glanced at the children stood in the doorway, who nodded and smiled, before shouting complaints as they were shut out.

Sirius ran over to his godson's bed and ran a hand through his hair gently.

"How is he?"

"Not good," Madame Pomfrey said, "I don't know what's been done to him, but see those robes over there?" She pointed to the side. Sirius nodded. "They were white to start with." Black's face paled, as the ordeal Harry had been through became apparent.

"Have you spoken to him about what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really, he was in no state to be talking really. I gave him a sleeping potion as soon as I had him sat on a bed. I haven't even had a chance to start healing anything yet. Just one disruption after another."

Remus Lupin watched his friend carefully. He wasn't saying anything, but glancing up and down at Harry, trying to see what had been done to him. 

"You couldn't have done anything, Sirius."

"I could have though - I should have helped him escape."

"Sirius, nothing you could have done would have got him out of there, it would only have got yourself killed."

Sirius Black listened half-heartedly to his friends reassurances, whilst watching the nurse bustle round Harry, examining the damage done. He tried to block out the various gasps that came from her direction, as more injuries were uncovered - failing miserably. He grimaced as scars were uncovered, trembling slightly as he saw the nurse undo the mucky bandage covering his godson's hand to reveal a wound which went straight through his hand. As the nurse healed the wounds, tutting all the while, Harry's eyes flickered, and slowly opened. A hand went straight to his side to search for his glasses, which Sirius eventually handed to him. Sirius felt lighter than he had in a while when Harry turned and sadly smiled his thanks.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile, "You are awake, I see. How do you feel?"

"Slightly better, thanks," he said, testing his body by trying to sit up, only to be firmly pushed down once more by the nurse. "Especially after taking that antidote," he added.

Madame Pomfrey looked up.

"What antidote -I've given you nothing to take!"

"Oh, no," Harry said cheerfully, "The fairies found it for me!"

Madam Pomfrey hurried over and stood next to Harry, taking his temperature in a concerned manner.

"Obviously delusional," she sighed, "Not enough sleep."

"No, Poppy," Dumbledore smiled, "I see them too." He turned to Harry. "What was the antidote for, Harry?"

"For snake venom - they stole it from Voldemort, as well as my wand." Harry looked up. "By the way guys, where is that?" He grinned as a wand appeared in the air, and dropped into his hand. He turned to glance at Madame Pomfrey.

"See?"

The nurse's mouth opened and closed in disbelief. She watched as Harry looked up once again.

"What do you want?" _Pause_. "Paper?" The onlookers saw Harry focus on his hand, and then jumped as there was a small pop, and a piece of parchment appeared, as well as a quill. Sirius seemed to be staring on in pure amazement, whilst Lupin was shaking his head in disbelief. Harry, meanwhile was watching the quill move of it's own will, and pointing it out to Madame Pomfrey.

"See?" He said, laughing as he saw Adelina had written 'Boo!'

"Fine, I believe you. Now, you will be here for a while," Madame Pomfrey said with a slight smile, "So, how about you go back to sleep for now," at this, she glanced at Dumbledore, "And you can tell us all what happened later."

"Yeah, if that's OK?" Harry said, looking at the headmaster. Receiving a nod, he swallowed some more of the sleeping potion, and slowly started to drift to sleep. "I can't wait to see your faces," he said drowsily, "when I tell you I've been following you about as a panther for 2 weeks," and with that, he fell asleep.

Sirius looked at Remus.

"What?!"

**

Needless to say, it was quite a while before Sirius and Remus completely understood what had happened, especially when trying to understand the fairies scribbled writing, but when they did, they too saw the funny side of it. 

"To think, you were terrified of it, and it was Harry all along!"

"Yeah, well, at least he found a way to escape, and I didn't see you making fast friends with him either!"

"Lucky he found these three really," Remus said., trying in vain to spot the creatures, which were supposedly hovering around somewhere. He grinned as they pulled Sirius' hair to make themselves known.

"When's Poppy letting him out of the infirmary?"

"Dunno, can't be much longer though, he's been in there for about 2 weeks. He just seems bored now."

"She probably wants to get rid of him more than anything."

Remus laughed, sure that it was perfectly true. 

"Is Voldemort really gone then?" Sirius asked.

"No, just weakened temporarily without his wand." Remus frowned. " He'll recover, after a while - you can't replace a wand easily."

"Don't I know it." Sirius groaned.

"Hey - you've got one! You're proven innocent now, Fudge even admitted it!"

"I know, but it's not the same," he replied, "It's like a second choice or something."

Remus grinned. "Better than no choice."

"True. Did you know all the prisoners were freed from the castle?"

"Really? Good, I felt terrible leaving them there."

"Mmm, Harry was pleased - seems he made friends with a few of them, he was happy they got out anyway."

There was a pause, as both friends thought of what to say.

"You know the reporters are after Harry already?"

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised. "How did it get out?"

"Don't know, I thought we were keeping it a secret. Harry really hates any kind of attention."

"Bit of a shame really, when he's the most famous wizard at this moment."

"Yeah, he's going to have to speak to them at some point in his life though, he can't avoid it forever."

"Not right now though."

"Well," Sirius grinned, "He's certainly received plenty of gifts in these past few days. I know, I've eaten quite a few of them."

**

"See you, and thanks, Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled as he left the infirmary. Once free of the door and down the corridor a large enough distance, he grinned, and ran the rest of the way, pleased simply to be able to. Remembering the words from the textbook, he quickly transformed into a panther, testing this new ability. Thankfully, there was a general lack of smoke this time. He sprinted down the corridor, and changed back with another pop. He grinned, thinking how useful this would be in the future, and then clambered through the portrait hole, entering back into the bustle that was life at Hogwarts. The pain of his weeks spent in capture was gone, but the memories were not. The memories would stay with him always, but with the prospect of returning to normal life, he pushed them aside.

"Harry!" Ron called across the room, "You're out!"

"Yep -and glad of it. What are you all doing?"

"Revising."

"You're kidding me! When are the exams?"

"Next week." Hermione said with a worried face.

Harry stared, pale faced, and slumped in a chair.

"What's the date?" he asked.

"The 12th of March." Fred said from under the table. Harry didn't even bother to ask what he was doing under there.

"Oh - but the exams aren't until July!"

"Yeah, but we had you going for a bit!"

Harry's eyes gleamed happily, as he laughed along with his friends, glad that some state of normality had returned.

**

"Uggghhhhh, lessons?" Harry moaned. "Already?" 

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked, "You've missed loads already"

"I can. And I will. What have we got anyway?" 

"History of Magic," Ron said, a smile playing at his lips. "We're starting a new topic today, just wait 'til you see what we're studying."

"What?"

"You'll see."

**

"Modern day defeats of the Dark Arts?" Harry said, "what's so great about that?" He looked around, "and why are there so many people in here today?"

Hermione laughed, "Oh, you'll see. Just open the book to the right chapters."

The two waited with bated breath as Harry turned the pages, struggling to keep back the laughter. The silence held for a few more minutes..

"WHAT?!"

Hermione and Ron burst out laughing, the rest of the class turning round, (Professor Binns had yet to arrive.)

"There is no way I am sitting in a lesson , learning about my own life!"

"Yes there is, Mr Potter," Professor Binns spoke firmly as he entered the classroom. "And the rest of you should be honoured that you get to learn about this, from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"I am _not _speaking to the rest of the cla-"

"Yes, you are, Mr Potter. Now, come to the front."

"No!"

"The front, Mr Potter, now."

Harry pulled himself slowly to his feet, glaring daggers at Ron and Hermione, who were trying to stifle laughter behind their hands, and failing miserably. He finally reached the ghost stood at the front of the classroom, his face still creased in a childish frown.

"Now then, in the interests of learning, you may ask Mr Potter here questions, which he will answer."

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something which sounded remarkably like 'clucking hell,' but Hermione was pretty sure that wasn't what had been said. Harry could see some of his more usual classmates grin slightly wickedly, as they thought of the many questions that could be asked.

"Of course," Professor Binns continued, "the questions will be related to your course."

The grins were gone. Harry didn't want to know what they had been thinking of. Instead he prepared himself for humiliation.

"Yes, Dean," the professor said.

"Did you really blow up your Aunt, Harry?"

Harry grinned widely. "Yes."

"Did Hagrid really give your cousin a pig tail?"

"Yes," Harry said, smiling again.

Ron shouted from the back of the classroom, "Scarred for life too - anytime he sees a wizard, he runs from the room, hand over his bottom." 

The class laughed loudly.

"How many Defence against the Dark Arts Professors have actually tried to kill you?"

"Er, two." Harry replied.

"Do you think you could expand your answers a little?" Professor Binns said stonily.

"Oh. Quirrel, obviously, is number one. Lockhart almost got me killed - but not intentionally, he was just a stupid git who blew the Chamber of Secrets up." Glancing at Binns, Harry hurried on. "Lupin didn't do anything to me, and the Moody impersonator handed me over to Voldemort," he finished, as the class shuddered.

"Is Sirius Black really your godfather?"

"Yep."

Receiving a sharp glance from the old ghost once more, Harry continued.

"Oh, right expanding answers. Er - he wasn't my parent's Secret Keeper, Pettigrew was. Incidentally, Pettigrew is dead now too."

"Do you have any scars?"

"You mean apart from this one?" Harry asked, pointing at his forehead. "Er, yes, there's one on my arm from last year, and this one on my hand," he said, holding up his palm. "From a few weeks ago."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

**

"Harry? Can I speak with you for a moment please?"

"YES!" Harry said, rather too quickly, before walking, or near sprinting out of the History of Magic classroom, much to the amusement of his classmates.

Sirius smiled at his Godson, and led him down the corridor. 

"I never liked that lesson much either, but don't make it too obvious."

"It's not that - we were studying modern day defeats of the Dark Arts. He made me talk at the front - it was _very _embarrassing."

"Oh -well I suppose it would be," he said stifling a laugh. "Anyway, I wanted to ask, I'm free now - and everybody knows that. It's official from the Ministry of Magic and everything. So, I was wondering, If you wanted-"

"Sirius, spit it out."

"Oh, sorry, well I wondered, the offer still stands - you can live with me, if you want-"

"Of course I do!" Harry grinned, "I'd love to - do you really mean it?"

"Yes! Dumbledore said it was Ok - he spoke to you, didn't he?"

"About being related to him?" Harry smiled slightly, "Yes. I was surprised, to say the least. It's nice to know I have some family left anyway."

"He didn't think it best you stayed with him though - he said I should ask you and then-"

"Sirius, I would love to stay with you, you're more my family than anyone that actually _was _my family ever was."

Black grinned at the boy and pulled him into a rough hug, before laughing as he forced Harry back into the History of Magic Classroom. He was pleased, more than anything, that Harry was back where it was safe, at least for now.

**

Ron and Hermione followed their friend out onto the lawns, smiling as he breathed deeply, seemingly enjoying the fresh air, which he had been deprived of not long ago. 

"How about a walk around the lake," Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ron replied, heading in that direction, Harry following behind. They skirted the edge of the lake, warily eyeing the forest as they went past, chatting idly about recent events.

"HARRY!"

The trio paused as the scream rang all around them. Harry's head span around quickly, searching for the owner of the somehow familiar voice. Ron watched, realising too late that his raven-haired friend was running into the forest, unmindful of the dangers present there.

Harry ran through the trees, jumping over and ducking branches, narrowly avoiding them. He finally entered a clearing, and stared in disbelief at the small figure in the centre of it.

__

"Elise?"

The aforementioned girl looked up, tears in her eyes, and ran towards Harry, throwing her arms around his legs.

"Oh, Harry it was horrid - the - the others were all picking on me, and I remember wishing as hard as I could that I could be wherever you were, cos you were the only one who was ever nice to me."

Harry bent down as Elise continued speaking, attempting to wipe her cheeks, which were flooded with tears. He listened to her explanations which slight mystification. There was only one way she could have got here - but Elise was a Muggle! Unless..

"Come on," Harry said, lifting Elise up as she put her tiny hands around his neck, and her legs around his chest, clinging on for dear life.

"Stop crying, Elise, It's ok now!" When she did nothing of the sort, Harry resorted to bribery. "How 'bout a lolly then? Ok?" 

As they emerged from the forest heading for Harry's two very worried looking friends, he waved his hand, and a small lollipop appeared, which he presented to the girl sobbing onto his shoulder. She took it with a smile, and immediately stopped crying. Harry looked up at his two bemused friends, and, trying to shift Elise's weight a little so he could talk, said,

"I don't know how she got here - Herm, do you remember Elise?"

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise as she remembered the small girl from the orphanage, and then directed Harry to take her to Dumbledore.

"What did you think I was going to do? Hide her in the common room?"

**

Albus Dumbledore smiled gently at the small girl sat in front of him.

"And how old are you, Elise?"

"Four and three-quarters," she announced proudly. "How old are you?"

"Too old to remember, dear, now, do you have a surname?"

"No."

Dumbledore stood slowly, and walked over to a long parchment stood on a small table in the corner. This was the scroll which recorded the birth of every magical child - and here she was, Elise Douglas - Elise was a fairly uncommon name, so the surname seemed of no matter. He looked at the small girl, and then at Harry, whose robes she had refused to let go of, and was still clinging to tightly.

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Please don't make me go back - they were mean."

Dumbledore sighed. 

"I don't know where you could go, child."

"Er - she could," Sirius interrupted nervously, as though unsure of his decision, "She could come with me and Harry. There's more than enough space."

"Really?!" Elise looked at Harry, flinging her arms around his neck once more, "I can come with you?"

"Are you sure, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certain, I think," he said in reply.

"Well then." Albus said, "Why don't you go with Sirius for now Elise, until Harry finishes school?" He watched, a smile forming as her eyes watered, and she tightened her grip on Harry, who was beginning to look visibly uncomfortable.

"You don't want to leave Harry?" he asked kindly.

She shook her head, hard.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, who shrugged. 

"How about, you stay with Harry then, with the other students, for now." Elise grinned as he spoke, "On a trial. If everything goes well, you can stay until the end of year."

"Thank you!" she screeched. "Come on, Harry, I want to see everything."

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned, sure that it would be a while before he sat again, as he was dragged out of the room by the over excited child. As the door shut behind him, Sirius and Remus both burst out laughing.

"So, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "Quite a large family to look after now."

"Yes, I suppose you'll be quite the parent in a few months time," Remus grinned, "A teenager and a four year old. What a great mix!"

"Mmmm, well it's certainly different to my previous life, anyway."

"Yes, a new dawn in the life of the marauders, wouldn't you say?"

The End

A/N - The end. *Sob* And what a sickeningly happy ending - eh? I know the Elise thing was a bit pointless, but I just couldn't leave her in the orphanage - sorry!! Anyway - I hope everyone has enjoyed this series, and that you don't hate the ending. There may be an epilogue - I've not decided yet. A big thanks to Coqui, who has beta read for the later half of my stories, and has always done a fantastic job - make sure you read her story. She especially a fab job with this part - as it's so long!! Thanks to those who have emailed me, namely; Suzanne, Lizzy/Tygrestick, N.Kurmarhome, and Rede.

Again, thanks to Rede for the inspiration for some parts of the story, and for the wonderful part in the middle!

Thanks very much to those who have reviewed throughout the series, and especially those who have made the effort to review each part! Thanks to those who have reviewed since the last update:-

****

Lizzy/Tygrestick - Thanks, and I know it was a while, but I hope it was worth it!

****

The Hairy One - I've given up trying to decide which romance i should include - If i used H/G, R/H - my preference now, all the H/H people would be out tog get me, etc, etc..so I've decided it's simpler to not really include any!

****

someone2 - Thanks, and again, sorry it's a bit late..

****

Muggle Genius - I know, it was a slightly evil vliffhanger, but I think that a chapter shouldn't end without one! Thanks, anyways.

****

person - Thanks! And it is continued!

****

Padfoots Gal - Thanks!

****

() - Thanks!

****

Hazel - You don't have to stop reading!! They're not dead!! Yay!! Joy to the World!! (Like I was ever going to kill them, come on peoples.)

****

Coqui - Ah, well, you people don't want to see the state my story would be in if this girl didn't see ti first...although she did take ages this time ......kidding, Coqui. And I did use your edits - I just uploaded them wrong..

****

Mimi - er, slightly longer than 2 weeks, hope you survived Ok.. Thanks.

****

Zybenkizzashanta - Look - I haven't died!! I hope I didn't worry you! Thank you!

****

Stark Raving Loony - thanks for the fantastic review!! I hope Author Alert works - It hasn't been recently for me.

****

Sarah - glad you liked it, hope this one met any expectations.

****

Angel Face - Glad you liked it, I hope Katy isn't too bad.

****

Eugina - I don't really know why I picked a panther - I guess cos of the black fur/black hair match up, and the fact that they seem fierce, but quiet - Kinda like Harry, who is fierce when he needs to be, but gentle the rest of the time - or maybe I just like panthers ^_^ And I'm glad you though it was original - that's what I strive for with my stories.

****

Demon Child - Thanks!

****

Adelina - thanks - I'm sure you are glad Harry turned himself back - aren't you? Naughty fairy.

Quirky, Insane, Flakey - thanks! It is finished!

****

Phoenix - To get a story posted, you need to get an account, by clicking on the 'authors' tab at the top of all the pages, and then clicking on 'I don't have a password,' or something similar, or click 'register' at the top as well.. Thanks!

****

pantalaimon - Don't hate me cos I'm blonde!! Do you have any idea how annoying it is? He didn't need to be able to speak aloud - otherwise, how would the normal Animagi transformations work?

****

Jenn - I don't think there will be a sequel, an epilogue maybe, showing glimpses of the future, but not a sequel.

****

Crystal Music - Finished! Finished!

****

Shadow - Thanks!

****

Tonallan - I don't think I'm that good, but thanks anyway!

****

Katie Marie - They didn't die!!

****

Fringe Element - I agree..

****

Cassy - I prefer it now as well, these later parts are better that the earlier ones!

****

Orca Potter - I love the new Timothy series, It's really good! How many parts to this one? Another trilogy?

****

Sirius' Gal - They are saved!

Another long list...sorry to anyone who is annoyed by this, but I fell it has to be done!

Anyway, I may be doing an epilogue, but I'm not sure about a sequel. If I have an idea - maybe, you never know.

Until next time.

Keep watching the skies.

(what TV show is that from - I think I saw it on the Simpsons once - but i think it was a spoof of another show.)

Rufus ^_^

Please Reveiw?? Come on - It's the Last Part!! Don't Be mean!!


End file.
